Escape Imposible El Misterio del Mar del Diablo
by azumideblack
Summary: Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeushi, a excepción de algunos creados para esta historia
1. Chapter 1

**Escape Imposible. El Misterio del Mar del Diablo**

**Autora**

**Azumi Kou Kido **

**Serena & Darien **

**Prólogo**

Desde que el hombre existe se han creado mitos y leyendas sobre seres misteriosos, lugares y pasajes a otros mundos.

Pie Grande en Norteamérica, El Jeti en Asia, Padre Monte en Suramérica. El Triángulo de las Bermudas entre Florida, Las Islas Bermudas y Puerto Rico. El Mar de los Juncos en pleno Océano Atlántico y el Mar del diablo al Sudeste de Japón.

Barcos y aviones desaparecidos sin dejar rastro alguno o algún tripulante, Navíos que aparecen sin tripulación alguna.

Darien Chiba perdió a su madre y Seiya Kou a su padre en una de esas desapariciones.

Se conocieron cuando sus padres sobrevivientes deciden casarse y continuar con sus vidas teniendo ellos que soportarse a duras penas. Darien es introvertido, amante de la buena música y la paz, mientras Seiya es un rebelde sin causa, tan brillante como difícil y rockero hasta la médula.

Ambos están obsesionados, piensan que sus padres están solo desaparecidos y no muertos. Seiya es un atrevido joven que está dispuesto a adentrarse en el temido y prohibido "Mar del diablo". Darien es más comedido, enamorado de Serena Tsukino desde los once años.

Existe un solo problema:

Serena era otra de las pasajeras del Vuelo AJ- 707, el mismo en que viajaba la madre de Darien y el padre de Seiya…

.

.

.

**Capítulo 1**

**-Darien, hijo –**Un caballero de treinta y cinco años toca la puerta de la alcoba antes de abrir sin esperar respuesta -**¿Puedo pasar?**

**-Es tu casa, tú pagas la hipoteca y la comida que desconsiderado ingiero –**El adolescente de catorce años responde sin dejar de hacer anotaciones en el cuaderno **–Lo cual indica que puedes violar mi privacidad cuando quieras**

**-Siento haberte lastimado hijo –**Mamoru Chiba, de treinta y seis años y viudo desde hace tres años se siente incómodo.

Desde que su esposa "_murió_" en un accidente aéreo dejándolo con un hijo de once años, tuvo que lidiar con todo, y por más que ha deseado retomar su relación padre e hijo con Darien, no ha logrado ningún avance, por el contrario, el chico se muestra más evasivo y huraño, encerrándose en su alcoba sin desear hablar ni relacionarse con nadie salvo su computadora y estudios.

La noche anterior fue el límite de su paciencia. Tan pronto le dijo que tendría invitados a comer al día siguiente el jovencito se encerró en su alcoba y pasó el seguro. Mamoru le insistió pacientemente que debían hablar pero él se negó rotundamente llamándolo traidor a la memoria de su madre, acusándolo de hacer fiestas cuando deberían hacer otras cosas como buscarla.

Enojado Mamoru le ordenó dejar las tonterías, recordándole que debería estar agradecido por el techo que tienen, la comida que lleva a la boca diariamente y estar en uno de los colegios más selectos de Japón. Tan pronto dijo las palabras se dio cuenta de su error, su hijo cerró la boca y se encerró en el tocador de donde no salió hasta que su padre abandonó la recámara. Acto seguido encendió a todo volumen su estéreo con la música clásica que le gustaba escuchar a su madre.

Se ha negado a aceptar que su madre no regresará, no quiere asistir a las terapias familiares ni comer en el comedor, siempre con la excusa de tener mucha tarea y actividades extracurriculares.

Mamoru sabe que la noticia que le dará puede afectarle más, pero reconoce que debe continuar con sus vidas y él necesita ayuda y más compañía que su hijo. Solo espera que Darien no haga una escena esa noche cuando Inamori y su hijo se presenten.

**-Lo que digas no tiene importancia –**Responde Darien en ese instante –**No soy importante para ti, lo era para mamá pero a ti te tenía sin cuidado lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer**

**-No es cierto, siempre has sido primordial en mi vida, tanto como lo fue Alice –**Pasa su mano por el oscuro y abundante cabello -**¿Puedes mirarme cuando te hablo?**

**-Te escucho con los oídos, no con los ojos –**Sigue escribiendo

Mamoru comienza a perder la paciencia, algo que sucede desde que el avión con trescientos cincuenta pasajeros donde viajaba su esposa desapareciera sin dejar rastro alguno

**-¿Cuándo comprenderás que no soy el culpable de la muerte de tu madre?**

**-Mamá no está muerta…**

**-¡Lo está!**

Por fin el chico levanta el rostro y ve a Mamoru con el dolor reflejado en sus ojos azules, tan idénticos a los de su padre

**-¿Dónde está su cadáver? – **Pregunta con un nudo en la garganta **-¿Dónde está un solo cuerpo de los otros científicos que la acompañaban? ¿Dónde están los cuerpos de los otros pasajeros? –**Se levanta y camina hacia la mesa de noche donde toma el portarretrato, observa a la mujer de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes **–Mi madre está desaparecida, no muerta-**Mira a la pared donde un recorte de periódico indica que el gobierno japonés declaró muertos a los pasajeros y la tripulación de vuelo AJ-707** -no importa que la hayan declarado fallecida, mi corazón me dice que está viva.**

Su padre también sufre, amó a Alice Chiba con todo su corazón.

Se conocieron en la universidad cuando él estudiaba Medicina y ella Física, especializándose luego en Cardiología y Física Teórica respectivamente. Alice y Mamoru se casaron al año de conocerse y tuvieron a su único hijo inmediatamente.

Todo fue un cuento de hadas hasta que ella integró el equipo de científicos que estudiarían el tristemente célebre "Mar del diablo", una zona al sudeste de Japón donde se han especulado miles de teorías que han generado en mitos.

El avión de pasajeros debía llevarlos hasta Kagoshima desde donde se harían estudios diversos de magnetismo, meteorología, corrientes oceánicas, erupciones volcánicas submarinas, pero por alguna extraña razón desapareció diez minutos antes de aterrizar.

A partir de ese día todo fue una pesadilla para los Chiba. Ellos y otros familiares viajaron a Kagoshima para conocer los pormenores del accidente, sin embargo nadie pudo decir la causa del accidente, ni si de veras existió accidente alguno, se especuló desde piratería, secuestro del avión, explosión y hasta desintegración en el aire debido a un meteorito sin obtener nadie una respuesta coherente.

Pasaron los meses sin respuesta alguna al misterio de la desaparición del vuelo hasta que al año de su extravío el gobierno declaró muertos a todas las personas que estaban a bordo.

Para Mamoru fue doble el sufrimiento, la pérdida de Alice y luego ver como su hijo, un chico despierto, alegre y divertido se encerraba en una especie de capullo emocional que no permitía que nadie traspasara, ni siquiera él.

Logró sobrellevar su pena por el bien de Darien, la misma señora de servicio que los acompañara desde que Darien naciera sigue haciendo las labores hogareñas sin quejarse jamás que el jovencito haga o deje de hacer tonterías. Mamoru no lo sabe, pero ella asiste a los partidos de Básquet en la secundaria de Darien y cuando él ha necesitado quien lo escuche, la señora Gracia se presta a escucharlo y aconsejarlo como una tía.

Ese día fue la excepción, Darien llegó del colegio a encerrarse directamente en su recámara sin aceptar el almuerzo o un vaso de agua. La señora Gracia preocupada por él llamó a Mamoru al hospital. El médico ordenó a su secretaria cambiar las citas para el día siguiente y se dirigió veloz a su casa, subiendo de inmediato a la recámara de su hijo.

Ahora de pie ante de él desea creer con todo su corazón, pero su mente científica le dice que los milagros se llaman avances tecnológicos, detecciones tempranas de enfermedades coronarias y cáncer, lo demás es solo imaginación popular.

**-Ayúdame por una sola vez –**Con voz apagada le dice –**Inamori Asahara y su hijo vendrán a cenar –**Levanta la mano cuando Darien va a replicar –**Solo cena, no te estoy diciendo que se mudarán a vivir esta noche. **–Hace una pausa -**Tal vez te resulte conocida, su ex esposo era uno de los científicos que viajaban en el mismo avión que Alice. Nos reencontramos nuevamente hace tres meses cuando asistimos a la conmemoración del tercer aniversario… **-Cierra los ojos conmovido y suspira tembloroso antes de mirar nuevamente a su hijo –**Desde ese día hemos mantenido contacto y esta noche la invité a cenar, quiero volver a la normalidad hijo –**Se sienta pesaroso en el borde de la cama –**Quiero volver a la vida, dejar de asistir ritualmente del hospital a la casa y viceversa, que ya no esté el silencio recibiéndome cuando regreso a casa –**Lo mira suplicante –**Te alejaste de mí y si continúo en esta soledad a la que me sometes cada día enloqueceré**

Por primera vez Darien ve algo más que su propio dolor, su padre sufre como él, las líneas alrededor de sus ojos y boca se lo hacen saber. Se siente mal porque en su frustración e impotencia volcó su ira contra su padre en el instante que éste se dio por vencido y aceptó la explicación de las autoridades aeronáuticas y el gobierno aceptando como un hecho la muerte de Alice.

**-¿Dices que esa señora tiene un hijo? –**Pregunta rompiendo la tensión

**-Así es, tiene tu edad –**Se encoge de hombros –**Parece que ella también la ha estado pasando difícil con Seiya… así se llama el chico solo que su apellido es Kou, no me quiso explicar de qué manera pero tal vez…**

**-No esperes que sea su amigo –**Salta de inmediato

**-No te lo estoy pidiendo hijo, solo quiero que veas que no somos los únicos que sufrimos la pérdida de un ser querido, que al igual que tú hay personas… -**Suspira **-Solo te pido que estés conmigo esta noche, luego si quieres volver a encerrarte en tus investigaciones y tareas puedes volver a hacerlo**

Darien asiente

**-Solo por esta vez, no esperes que sea conversador ni diga chistes**

Mamoru se levanta

**-Gracias Darien, te lo compensaré en el primer fin de semana que tenga libre**

**-Tomaré tu palabra como honor y nos iremos de acampada por el parque nacional –**Sentencia el jovencito –**Tú y yo, sin teléfonos, busca personas o cualquier otra forma en que los del hospital te puedan hallar**

**-Así será, solos tú y yo –**Sonriendo Mamoru abandona la habitación no sin antes decir –**Nuestros invitados estarán acá en dos horas -**Se aleja por el pasillo

Darien se acerca a la puerta y le coloca el seguro antes de volver a su escritorio y encender el monitor de su computadora. Allí tiene abierto el archivo que ha estado investigando sobre "El Mar del diablo", los navíos y aviones desparecidos en sus alrededores. Abre nuevamente el archivo de los pasajeros del vuelo AJ-707, cada fotografía con sus nombres y biografías. Busca el apellido Kou.

Satoru Kou, geofísico nacido el dieciocho de mayo treinta y dos años antes de su desaparición, pertenecía al equipo de investigación que recolectaría datos de la zona. Divorciado dos meses antes de su partida dejó un hijo huérfano.

Vuelve a ver a cada uno de los pasajeros terminando hipnotizado como siempre en la misma imagen de la hermosa chica rubia: Serena Tsukino en ese tiempo tenía dieciséis años, viajaba en un grupo de cuatro estudiantes de preparatoria y un profesor como parte del premio que ganaron por haber realizado el mejor proyecto ambientalista de Tokio. Conocerían las instalaciones de la base científica aeroespacial de su país.

Los otros estudiantes respondían a los nombres de Haruka Tenoh, Yaten Kou, Amy Mizuno, junto con el profesor Rubeus Black de veintinueve años y divorciado.

Pasa su índice por la pantalla, sonriendo a la imagen

**-Se que viven bonita Serena, solo es cuestión de tiempo… -**Se abre la puerta permitiendo la entrada a un chico de cabello azabache y ojos azules con una tarjeta en la mano, la que usó para abrir la puerta pese al seguro **-¿Qué diablos haces en mi habitación y quién eres? –**Cierra el archivo de pasajeros olvidando el de sus investigaciones

**-No te importa quien soy –**El cabello lo lleva largo hasta media espalda y lo ata con ligas plateadas, más bajo que Darien, viste de negro y cuero con botas negras**. **Indolente se pasea por la habitación -**¿No tienes música de verdad?** –Se queja al ver solo música clásica –**Vengo a advertirte que nuestros respectivos padres planean casarse y no voy a permitir que nadie ocupe el lugar de mi padre**

**-Te pregunté quien eres –**Darien intenta mantener la calma

El Joven se arroja en la cama perfectamente ordenada

**-¡Vaya señorita resultaste! Cuando mamá me contó de la cena de esta noche y dijo que el tipejo tiene un hijo no pensé que sería tan… -**Lo mira despectivo de pies a cabeza -**¿Seguro no eres chica?**

**-¡¿Cómo te atreves a entrar y ofenderme?! –**Rojo de la ira se acerca para echarlo cuando escuchan pasos que se acercan

Seiya se levanta de inmediato y adopta y una pose engañosa de camaradería

**-Veo que llegaste sin dificultad –**Mamoru le sonríe a Seiya que asiente silencioso –**Hijo –**Observa a Darien –**Él es Seiya Kou, el hijo de Inamori, nos espera en la sala**

**-Ya le dije que mamá nos espera abajo –**Seiya pronuncia con voz suave –**Íbamos a salir cuando usted apareció**

**-En ese caso bajemos juntos -**Mamoru les cede la salida.

Darien es el primero en abandonar la alcoba, debe cumplir su promesa y ser amable para que Mamoru a su vez cumpla con el fin de semana prometido.

Seiya va a seguirlo cuando ve la pantalla del ordenador

Aprieta los labios al leer el título del documento. Al igual que Darien tampoco aceptará la muerte de su padre hasta que vea un cuerpo

Sigue a los Chiba hasta el salón donde una mujer de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules habla animada con Darien.

**-Veo que ya estás socializando con el enemigo -**Grosero dice a su madre que inmediatamente cambia su expresión

**-Hoy no hijo por favor -**Suplica

**-Está bien, solo hoy –**Mira despectivo a Darien.

Si ese niñito tonto piensa quitarle a su madre está bien equivocado…

**4 Años después**

Darien despierta sobresaltado al escuchar el sonido de una trompeta junto a su oído

Inmediatamente Seiya se carcajea divertido

**-Levántate muñequita, es día del maldito examen propedéutico**

**-¿Cuándo aprenderás a tocar la puerta como la gente decente? -**Furioso reclama despojándose de las cobijas **–El que vivas en esta casa no te da derecho de pasearte en mi territorio**

**-Como digas princesita –**Sale de la alcoba y baja corriendo las escaleras

**-Deja de correr pequeño **

**-Lo que digas Gracia –**Besa la frente de la doméstica

**-Todos los días me dices lo mismo –**Se queja la mujer que mete una tostada en la boca del joven cuando él va a replicarle –**Piensa que si te mueres o quedas deforme por una caída tu hermanita llorará la pérdida de su payaso**

**-Espero que por payaso te refieras a Miss Japón –**Indica con la cabeza a las escaleras –**Y Rocío es capaz de vivir sin ese –**Sin esperar respuesta sale en busca de su moto.

Se coloca unos audífonos con la música Rock a altos decibeles, luego el casco y se marcha sin ver a su madre asomada en la ventana con la niña de dos años.

Vestido de cuero y el cabello a la cintura Seiya es un brillante estudiante, tan brillante como negativo es su comportamiento y odio a la humanidad. Lo mueve solo el deseo de descubrir qué sucede en el "Mar del diablo"

**-Buenos días Gracia –**Darien saluda respetuoso. Viste ropa deportiva y lleva una mochila en el hombro -**¿Se marchó el alfeñique?**

**-Así es y si lo llamas así nunca limarán asperezas**

**-¿Es chica? –**Pregunta el joven - **¿Hermosa? ¿Cuerpo de diosa, trasero y senos grandes? **–Ahueca sus palmas colocándolas en su pecho

**-¡Darien! –**La mujer se turba

**-Si lo fuera intentaría limar asperezas a ver si corono, -**Se encoge de hombros – **pero en vista que es un animal con ropa, no me interesa socializar. Ese mequetrefe debió ser adoptado, no comprendo como Inamori pudo llevarlo en su ser y que no heredara nada de su dulzura y educación**

**-Gracias por creerme todo eso, aunque para escucharte decirlo deba estar prácticamente invisible –**Inamori se acerca con la niña que de inmediato se lanza a los brazos de Darien

**-Dali, Dali, Dali –**Ríe

**-Hoy voy tarde Rocío –**La alza en brazos y besa antes de devolverla a su madre **–Por favor, dile a papá que después de clases iré al puerto para hacerle mantenimiento al velero -**Busca en la cocina las llaves del bote y las de su auto **–Asegúrate que duerma antes que una nueva emergencia lo aleje de casa.**

**-Así lo haré – **Inamori le entrega la niña a Gracia y sale junto a él hacia el estacionamiento -**¿Ya pensaste en lo que quieres para tu cumpleaños?**

**-Hacer mi fiesta aparte de la de tu hijo –**Enciende el auto y apenado la mira **–Lo siento, no tengo nada contra… Está bien si tengo, detesto el rock, el Hip hop y toda esa basura que tu hijo escucha. No me agradan sus amigos ni la amiguita con la que engaña a su novia, menos el irrespeto a mi privacidad.**

**-Lo se Darien –**A la dama la avergüenza el comportamiento de su hijo. No sabe lo que hace las noches que aparece tarde ni si consume estupefacientes. Eso la tiene con los nervios alterados **–Invita a tus amigos y yo me encargaré de que Seiya no quiera sabotear tu reunión**

**-Te lo agradezco –**Sonríe a Inamori –**Si no llego esta noche será porque decida quedarme a dormir en el bote**

**-Deberías usarlo y navegar un día, así te relajas de tanto estudio.**

**-Tal vez te tome la palabra –**Pone el auto en marcha y se aleja.

Inamori suspira. Si solo Seiya aceptara que su padre está muerto y siguiera con su vida como lo ha hecho Darien.

Entra a la casa y se pone manos a la obra para preparar la fiesta de cumpleaños de su rebelde hijo…

**Universidad de Tokio**

Seiya estaciona su moto y se despoja del casco en el instante que una chica gótica se acerca

**-Hola querido **–Lo besa apasionada recibiendo igual respuesta antes que él la tome por los brazos y la separe

**-No hagas eso en público Hotaru que si Mina te ve seguro te golpeará **–Limpia su boca del labial transferido

**-¿Esa tonta? **–Sacude la cabeza –**Me toca y seguro se quedará sin cabellos. No se por qué sigues con esa insulsa si es todo lo contrario a ti**

**-Eso es asunto mío –**Responde caminando junto a ella -**¿Lista para el examen?**

**-Así es, Geología es pan comido **–Hotaru sonríe satisfecha

**-Lo mismo será con Física –**Habla casi para sí –**Después será astrofísica y luego…**

**-Investigaremos y descubriremos esa patraña del "Mar del diablo". Estoy segura que debe haber algo del gobierno cocinándose allí y lo descubriremos. **–Observa a una rubia de cabello largo acercarse –**Mala vibra a la vista**

Se aleja en el instante que Mina llega hasta Seiya

**-Preciosa –**El moreno la besa

**-Hola lindo –**Sonríe dulcemente –**Están por entrar al examen de Física, vine a desearte buena suerte antes de irme a la base y presentar el examen físico**

**-Te deseo toda la suerte mi aviadora –**Vuelve a besarla

**-Recuerda que mañana conocerás a papá**

**-No lo he olvidado –**Observa que Hotaru le hace muecas a Mina estando ésta de espalda –**Y tú no olvides que el sábado es mi fiesta de cumpleaños, Yo me vestiré decente mañana si tú te vistes de cuero ese día**

**-Lo haré mi amor –**Se para de puntillas besándolo –**Me marcho**

**-Adiós **–La observa alejarse con ese balanceo de caderas que lo enloquece

**-Limpia tu baba tonto –**Darien le da un zape –**No mires tan alto, la hija de un Capitán de Fragata solo te tiene de diversión, como un espécimen extraño**

**-Será asunto tuyo para que te preocupes por ella –**Molesto responde –**Somos solo novios, si ella ingresa a la aviación ya tengo su reemplazo **

**-Eso lo se –**Observa a Hotaru –**Me gustaría escuchar la opinión de tu madre cuando la conozca –**Se marcha hacia las escaleras sin esperar respuesta del joven

**-Desgraciado… **-Susurra Seiya

Escucha el timbre y sube hacia el aula donde se presentará el examen de admisión

A partir de ese día todo fue vertiginoso.

Como pronosticó, Mina ingresó a la Aviación, Hotaru a Geología aliándose con otro joven llamado Taiki Kou (ningún parentesco con Seiya), Darien y Seiya estudian afanados las carreras de Matemática y Física respectivamente.

Tres años pasan casi imperceptiblemente donde Darien es más responsable y Seiya… sigue siendo Seiya. Ambos jóvenes no saben que tienen la misma obsesión, descubrir que les sucedió a sus padres.

Se acerca el cumpleaños veintiuno de ellos, la fecha que Seiya juró hacer su más arriesgada jugada.

Junto a Hotaru planea burlar la vigilancia guarda costera.

Mina que deshizo el noviazgo tan pronto ingresó a la Fuerza Aérea, los acompañará pensando que todo está en orden y será solo una travesía de placer

La noche de su cumpleaños robará el bote de Mamoru para adentrarse al "Mar del diablo" y descubrir que es lo que en realidad le ocurrió a su padre

Lo que no sabrá será que Darien será un acompañante involuntario…

_** Continuará…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**30 de Julio**

**-Feliz cumpleaños hijo –**Entre la estruendosa e insoportable música Inamori le grita a su hijo para hacerse oír. Lo abraza y besa **–Mamoru y yo nos retiramos para que disfrutes con tus amigos**

**-Gracias mamá –**Seiya responde feliz. No ve la presencia de Darien por ningún lado pero si la de su pequeña hermanita -**¡Ven y dame un abrazo Rocío!**

La pequeña de seis años corre y se lanza a sus brazos.

**-¡Feliz Cumpleaños Seiya! –**Apretándolo con fuerza le dice muy alto –**Me guardas pastel y dulces**

**-Lo prometo, te lo guardaré, ahora ve con mamá y disfruta del hotel –**Besa su mejilla y la coloca en el suelo

**-Deberías cumplir años todos los días, así ellos dormirían fuera de casa todo el tiempo –**Responde corriendo hacia la entrada donde sus padres la esperan

Seiya los observa marchar suspirando conmovido, después de esa noche no sabe si volverá a verlos, Ruega al cielo que así sea

Hotaru que había estado oculta entre los amigos s acerca, Inamori no la soporta y cree que Seiya y ella ya no tienen ninguna relación, algo que es completamente erróneo, están más unidos que nunca

**-¿Listo para el gran acontecimiento? **–le pregunta.

**-He estado listo desde hace diez años **-Da la vuelta y se dirige junto con ella a la despensa **-¿Trajiste los mapas y el compás (Brújula marítima) provisional?**

**-Así es, también la lectura de las últimas revisiones del satélite, el tonto (Taiki) cree que es para mi tesis y me las consiguió**

Mientras el resto se divierte, Seiya y Hotaru llenan cajas con provisiones de alimentos no peredeceros, comida deshidratada, artículos de limpieza y de primeros auxilios, los llevan a la camioneta que ya está cargada con abundante agua embotellada

Terminado el traslado vuelven a la fiesta la que termina extrañamente dos horas más tarde, la excusa fue dolor de estómago debido a alimento contaminado, Sus amigos se quejaron pero acobardados se marcharon para seguir la fiesta en una discoteca.

Seiya cortó el pastel dejando en la nevera media ración y guardando en recipientes lo demás para llevárselos.

**-¿Lista para la aventura? -**Abraza a Hotaru

**-Estoy lista desde que te conocí –**Se para de puntillas para besarlo –**Busca las llaves del bote y marchémonos**

Seiya entra en la cocina y busca las llaves del velero sin hallarlas, tal vez Darien, celoso de su propiedad las escondió de él, sonríe travieso, él previó que algo como eso sucedería así que sacó dos juegos de copias meses atrás. Sube a su alcoba y las busca junto con la mochila preparada con su ropa. Desciende nuevamente, toma un portarretrato donde están su madre y su hermanita junto a él, asegura las puertas antes de subir a su camioneta

**-Señores pasajeros, es la hora de marcharnos**

Toma la mano de Hotaru quien sonriente aprieta la de él antes de soltarlo y ponerse en marcha…

**Costa**

**Puerto Privado **

Conociendo la fama de las fiestas de Seiya, Darien prefirió tomar las llaves del navío e irse a dormir en el suave bamboleo del movimiento del mar al velero "Alice Serena".

Lo bautizó así en honor a su madre y a la chica desaparecida junto con ella.

Tomó dos mudas de ropa y algo de comida marchándose con su amigo Taiki con quien conversó de astronomía hasta tarde mientras bebían café con algo de ginebra.

Sintiéndose mareados cada uno se marchó a un camarote donde se durmieron inmediatamente. Es la razón por la que no escuchan la invasión que se produce a las dos de la madrugada.

**-No queremos molestar a los cuidadores –**Seiya le explica a Mina quien se encontró con él y Hotaru en el estacionamiento – **Saldremos silenciosos del puerto y encenderemos los motores cuando estemos un poco alejados**

**-Así es –**Hotaru lo secunda –**Yo izaré la vela mientras ustedes acomodan las provisiones**

**-¿No es mucha comida? –**Pregunta la rubia viendo la gran cantidad de provisiones y agua que subieron a bordo

**-Comerás como pajarito, pero Seiya y yo somos glotones –**Es la explicación de Hotaru antes de subir a hacer su labor

**-Ve con ella –**Mina le dice a Seiya aceptando la explicación de la otra –**Puedo hacer esto sola**

**-Está bien –**Asciende a cubierta dejando a la rubia con su acomodo

La Chica abre el pequeño refrigerador para guardar algunas sodas y el pastel notando extrañada algunos alimentos. Tal vez Seiya estuvo allí temprano para acondicionar la nave. Colocando esos alimentos a un lado llena el refrigerador y lo cierra para luego guardar los enlatados en la despensa donde halla más comida, los arrincona y guarda los víveres.

Se sujeta a la mesa cuando siente que zarpan, Adquiriendo equilibrio termina su labor y asciende para encontrarse con los otros

**-¿Qué hacen? **Les pregunta al acercarse

Seiya oculta a Hotaru de la visión de Mina, ambos leían por Internet los últimos informes meteorológicos, todo normal sin señales de formación de frentes fríos o borrascas. Excelente tiempo para navegar.

**-Nada que no sea contemplar las estrellas -**Responde el joven señalando el cielo estrellado –**Es una noche excelente para disfrutar del mar**

La rubia observa a Hotaru que se encoge de hombros mientras lleva el timón

**-Deberías dormir** **mientras fijamos rumbo a Ishigaki **–La morena le aconseja –**Si vemos alguna ballena te llamaremos**

Seiya saca una cajetilla de cigarrillos ofreciéndole uno a Hotaru quien lo acepta y uno a Mina que niega con la cabeza

**-No me gusta el cáncer empaquetado **–Explica simple –**Iré a dormir**

Da la vuelta dejando a los novios solos

**-¿Crees que sospeche algo? **–Hotaru pregunta mientras Seiya activa el encendedor y da lumbre a su cigarrillo y el de ella

El moreno aspira una bocanada de humo negando con la cabeza

**-No, es tan ingenua que siempre nos ha creído amigos –**La abraza de espaldas **–No tiene idea de nada que no sea leer mapas, instrumentos de navegación y las estrellas –**Besa su cuello **–Por eso la necesitaba en ese tiempo, y la necesitamos ahora –**Sujeta el timón mientras la chica se da vuelta para colocarse frente a él y besarse posesos –**Tú siempre has sido mi verdadera chica –**Le dice cuando se separan para tomar aire

**-Y así será siempre –**Responde antes de besarlo nuevamente.

Abajo Mina busca una botella de agua, un trozo de pastel y se dirige al primer camarote que encuentra a su paso, se sienta en la litera y enciende la pequeña lámpara en la cabecera, come tranquila su botín sin percatase que alguien duerme en la cama superior…

**7:00 AM**

El fuerte oleaje despierta a Darien que se levanta con el estómago revuelto. Observa la hora

Salta de la litera y sale apresurado tropezándose con Taiki

**-Algo sucede amigo**

**-No es algo sino alguien –**Taiki abre su camarote y le señala la cama inferior

**-¿Qué diablos…? -**Pregunta sorprendido al ver a Mina hecha un ovillo en la litera.

No se inmuta debido a que está acostumbrada a pasar meses enteros en los portaaviones con las consecuencias de las borrascas y altas olas.

**-También me sorprendí… -**El bamboleo lo arroja contra la pared golpeándose fuertemente las costillas **-¡Rayos! **Gime adolorido **- Creo que nos soltamos y estamos a la deriva**

**-No puede ser, yo revisé anoche los amarres –**Sosteniéndose con dificultad busca un chaleco salvavidas y lo entrega a Taiki antes de tomar uno para sí **-¿Has navegado antes?**

**-No en un velero, solo en botes de motor fuera de borda**

**-Entonces aguarda aquí abajo, vuelve a tu camarote y protege a la chica**

**-Así será **–Casi a gatas vuelve sobre sus pasos

Darien sube a cubierta siendo recibido por el fuerte viento y la lluvia torrencial

Sorprendido ve a su alrededor, las nubes casi negras oscurecen el cielo y lo único que logra ver es agua turbulenta que lo rodea por todos los costados, nada de tierra

En el timón está una mujer con un impermeable rojo y junto a las sogas de las velas se encuentra alguien que logra reconocer fácilmente

**-¡Maldito ladrón! **–Avanza con dificultad hacia Seiya que al verlo se asombra

**-¡Maldita sea! –**Grita pero el rugido del viento ahoga sus palabras, una de las ataduras se suelta y el asta gira enviando el palo horizontal directo a la cabeza de Darien **-¡Cuidado! **–Señala tras su hermanastro que voltea y recibe un fuerte golpe en el rostro que lo desmaya **-¡Demonios! **–Logra tomar la soga asegurándola nuevamente tal como Mina le enseñara en el pasado - **¡Tenía que venir la princesita a arruinarlo todo! –**Arrastrándose por el suelo mojado logra llegar a Darien, toma su pulso haciendo una señal positiva con su pulgar a su novia –**El infeliz tiene más vidas que un gato –**Lo toma por las axilas y arrastra

Hotaru suspira aliviada, se sintió desfallecer cuando vio como Darien caía derribado. Pudo haber muerto, sin embargo Seiya hizo la señal positiva, significa que vive,

Pensándolo bien, tal vez es mejor que esté inconsciente, de estar despierto regresaría con facilidad al puerto y no está dispuesta a volver, no cuando tiene la meta a la vista.

Debido al enorme tamaño de Darien, a Seiya se le dificulta un poco transportarlo hasta abajo, pero lo logra. Observa la contusión en su pómulo derecho se levanta y avanza hacia los camarotes para buscar a Mina, no quería despertarla hasta pasaran Miyazaki (vecina de Kagoshima), pero no puede dejar solo a Darien. Abre la puerta del primer camarote encontrando al Nerd que ayuda a Hotaru con las tareas

**-¿Qué haces a bordo?**

**-Lo mismo podría preguntarte –**Taiki responde –**Darien me invitó a abordar ¿Cuál es tu excusa?**

**-No te interesa –**Responde tajante –**Ven para que lo vigiles mientras subo a ayudar a mi novia**

**-¿La mala conducta está contigo y esta preciosura?** –Irónico pregunta –**Imagino que necesitan sacrificar a una virgen en medio del mar. Conociendo la fama de fácil de tu noviecita ningún demonio querría su sangre –**Disfruta ver la expresión de Seiya –**Tú eres el único truhán que acepta lo manoseado por otros, despreciaste a esta niña de su casa para revolcarte…**

**-Lo que yo acepte o deje repudie no es de tu incumbencia –**Contesta indiferente –**Ayúdame antes que nos hundamos**

Taiki lo sigue alarmándose al ver a Darien acostado a lo largo en el suelo

Ninguno notó que Mina estaba despierta y escuchó todo lo que decían.

¿Seiya se acostaba con Hotaru mientras era su novio?

Piensa en las veces que lo visitaba la chica siempre estaba cerca de ellos, Mira la claraboya. Ríe sin ganas

Por lo menos supo mantenerlo a raya y no permitió jamás que avanzara en sus insinuaciones de darle la prueba de su amor. Si fue tonta, pero no lo suficiente. Cierra nuevamente los ojos pero un fuerte giro de la embarcación la arroja fuera de la litera

**-¡Cielos! –**Masajea su codo antes de levantarse y abrir la puerta

Observa que un hombre de cabello castaño está incorporándose luego de ser lanzado contra la despensa y que las latas cayeran sobre él y otro hombre tendido en el suelo

**-Gracias a Dios despertaste –**El castaño le dice –**No se que hacer para ayudar a Darien**

**-¿Qué le sucedió? –**Se arrodilla junto a él y toma su pulso

**-El zopenco de Seiya Kou robó este bote sin saber que estábamos a bordo y ahora estamos en medio de una tormenta. Darien subió a ver que sucedía y parece que algo lo golpeó **–Responde nervioso

Mina lo mira antes de ser empujados ambos hacia la despensa. No hay tiempo para presentaciones o arrepentimientos. Lo que tenga que reclamarle a Seiya deberá esperar hasta que estén seguros que no morirán.

**-Lleva a tu amigo hasta el camarote y de ser posible átalo a la litera para que no vuelva a lastimarse, yo subiré y veré que sucede en realidad y cual es nuestra situación**

**-Está bien –**Se despoja de su chaleco salvavidas entregándoselo a ella –**También deberías usar un impermeable**

**-Aún cuando lo use me empaparé –**Arrastrándose abre una de las despensas y extrae unas botas de hule colocándoselas **–Busca un chaleco para ti y mantente alerta, si naufragamos no te gustará estar aquí abajo**

**-Entonces mantendré a Darien… **-Ambos escuchan al joven gemir y levantar la mano hasta su rostro **-¿Darien?**

**-Me duele la cabeza… -**Arrastra las palabras sin poder abrir los ojos hasta que nuevamente son arrojados a un costado **- ¡Seiya! -**Se levanta de un salto intentando ignorar el mareo y las nauseas sube nuevamente a cubierta seguido por Mina. **-¡Malditos bastardos! -**Grita a los jóvenes que se sostienen con fuerza al timón

Taiki sujeta con fuerza por el tobillo a Mina cuando una enorme ola la golpea y derriba arrastrándola hacia el mar.

**-¡No me sueltes por favor! –**Grita aterrada la rubia pero el bramido del mar no le permite escucharse. Se aferra a una cadena lastimándose las manos hasta que el castaño la hala hacia él

Darien se agarra de lo que puede llegando hasta Seiya y Hotaru que le dicen algo ininteligible señalando hacia la proa, golpea con fuerza en el rostro a su hermanastro antes de empujar a Hotaru y tomar el timón.

**-¿Qué rayos? **–Para su consternación no logra moverlo a ninguna dirección, parece atascado

Pasa su mano por el rostro para despojarse del exceso de agua y observa el compás. Éste da vueltas descontroladamente en sentido a las agujas del reloj

**-¿Qué sucede? –**Mina logró llegar hasta él y le grita al oído para hacerse escuchar

**-¡No logro saber donde nos hallamos y hacia qué lugar nos dirigimos! –**Grita a su vez con los ojos casi cerrados debido a la fuerza con que la lluvia golpea su rostro

**-¡Hallé esto en una caja! –**Temeroso de estar solo abajo, Taiki subió a unirse a ellos entregándoles unas caretas de buceo -** ¡Quizás puedan ver mejor si se las ponen!**

Mina y Darien lo obedecen. La rubia observa el cielo y la dirección del viento

**-¡Vamos hacia el sudeste! –**Grita con fuerza para hacerse escuchar **-¡Hacia el "mar del diablo"!**

**-¿Cómo lo sabes? **–Darien intenta maniobrar el timón sin éxito

Taiki sujeto con fuerza a un mástil, azorado abre los ojos

**-¡Miren! –**Señala aterrado

Todos ven en la misma dirección.

Una tromba marina de clase cinco (Tornado) se levanta en ese instante frente a ellos

**-¡Vamos a morir! **–Hotaru es presa de un ataque de histeria -**¡Moriremos! ¡No quiero morir!**

Seiya la sujeta por los hombros y la obliga a mirarlo

**-¡Mantén la sangre fría maldita sea! **–La zarandea **-¡Sabías que podíamos correr este riesgo! - **Toma una soga y la ata a la cintura de la chica haciendo lo mismo él antes de asegurarse al barandal **-¡Estaremos unidos! ¡No te pasará nada si estás conmigo!**

**-¡Dame la mano! –**Darien le grita a Mina que se abraza a él

Se acercan a Taiki y sentándose en el suelo se atan del mástil principal sujetando sus manos con tanta fuerza que la sangre abandona sus dedos. Aterrorizados ven que el fenómeno meteorológico se les acerca cada vez más.

Repentinamente un silencio abrumador los envuelve hasta que el sonido espantoso regresa más potente

**-¡Si salimos vivos de esta mataré a Seiya! –**Grita Darien

**-¡Dios ayúdanos! –**Mina repite desesperada una y otra vez mientras Taiki solo puede ver hipnotizado el extraño fenómeno.

Una tras otra se forman las trombas marinas guiando al velero, acercándose sin tocarlo. Observan como las velas comienzan a desplegarse solas.

Se escucha la furia del viento, las olas los golpean una y otra vez. Hotaru se abraza con fuerza a Seiya y llora aterrada. Repentinamente es halada por una fuerza invisible, la misma que corta la soga

**-¡Hotaru! –**Seiya logra sujetarla por la mano

**-¡No me sueltes Seiya! -**Suplica llorando -**¡No me dejes morir!**

**-¡No morirás! –**Es arrastrado a lo largo de la cubierta pero no suelta a la chica que es halada hacia arriba

**-¡Seiya! –**Darien lo atrapa con las piernas

Debido al agua, la mano de Hotaru comienza a deslizarse

**-¡Seiya! ** -Grita antes de ser arrebatada y desaparecer

**-¡Hotaru! –**Seiya la llama con fuerza, llora de la impotencia **-Hotaru…. No.**

Comienza a escucharse el crujir de la madera, las cosas vuelan hacia las trombas. Se quiebran con facilidad los dos mástiles secundarios y son absorbidos. Lo mismo sucede con el timón

Mina ya tiene la boca seca de tanto clamar y gritar pero sigue haciéndolo con mayor desesperación. A su súplica se ha unido Taiki, nunca pensó que pasar la noche en el puerto le costaría la vida.

Seiya siente que comienza a ser halado. Se sujeta firmemente a las piernas de Darien

**-¡No te sueltes Seiya! –**Ordena su hermanastro

**-Esto no debió ser así –**Gime el rebelde joven – **¡Perdóname por hacerte esto Darien! **–Grita antes de desaparecer

**-¡Seiya! **

Solo quedan los tres jóvenes atados al mástil.

**-¡No por favor! –**Taiki suplica al ver una tromba mucho más grande que las anteriores

Mina llora al sentir que el velero es levantado por los aires y cae al mar estrepitosamente. Todos sienten el impacto en sus columnas vertebrales. El mástil comienza a crujir y desprenderse

La Soga que los sujeta se rompe como un hilo débil en el mismo instante que el mástil al que se sujetaban es halado hacia la tromba.

**-¡Sujétense! **–Darien atrapa a los otros dos mientras sus largas piernas se enredan a la barandilla

Los tres se abrazan con fuerza mientras la furia de la naturaleza rompe todo a su paso. Una y otra vez son sacudidos pero ellos no se desenganchan

Hasta que la barandilla es desprendida.

**-¡Darien! –**Taiki grita al ser halado hacia los aires

Solo Mina y Darien se abrazan

**-Perdona a mi hermanastro –**Le dice el moreno en el oído cuando ambos abrazados son absorbidos hacia la enorme tromba marina junto con los restos del navío.

De pronto todo vuelve a la calma y el sol brilla como si jamás se hubiera formado la tormenta que se tragó al velero y sus ocupantes sin dejar rastro alguno…

_**Continuará...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Una mujer de cabellos color azabache y ojos violeta entra a una habitación blanca. Las cortinas celestes contrastan con la pulcritud del lugar.

La mujer viste una túnica color azul claro

**-¿Cómo están? **–Pasa su mano por la frente de una joven muy parecida a ella

**-Nuestros nuevos integrantes están recuperándose satisfactoriamente –**Otra chica vestida con una túnica blanca responde acomodando cristales brillantes en los pechos de los cinco pacientes **–Son jóvenes y sanos, de lo contrario no habrían sobrevivido la travesía a este universo**

**-Es extraño –**Dice la mujer **–Creo conocer a esta joven. **

**-Lo mismo dijo nuestra Dama número tres con él –**Señala a un gigante moreno –**Mencionó que es idéntico a su esposo pero más joven**

La mujer llamada por todos como Dama Nueve suspira

**-No se cuanto ha pasado desde que fuimos separados de nuestras familias. Ya ni recuerdo mi verdadero nombre. Solo a mi pequeña Hotaru. Soishi no acepta la idea de haberla dejado desamparada al cuidado de nuestra vecina. Cada vez que el cristal se ilumina anunciándonos un nuevo día se culpa por ello.**

**-Así nos sentimos todos. Siempre me digo "¿Y si hubiera llegado tarde al vuelo?" seguro estaría con mis padres **–La adolescente de cabellos azulados y ojos celestes mueve la cabeza –**Mamá debe estar sufriendo por mi ausencia, al contrario de mis compañeros yo soy única hija**

**-No lamentes lo sucedido Amy, si estamos aquí es por un propósito, el sabio Alan vendrá pronto y nos anunciará nuestros destinos**

**-Es lo que he escuchado todo este tiempo con cada sabio que parte para ser reemplazado por otro**

Tocan la puerta asomándose tres jóvenes, dos chicas con túnicas blancas y un joven con túnica de color azul marino

**-Lo siento pero queríamos conocer a los nuevos tontos de esta prisión –**De cabellos plateados y ojos verdes se adelanta a sus compañeras

**-Lo de nuevos será porque eres el tonto más antiguo –**La rubia de cabellos cortos expresa con ironía mientras lo sigue

**-¿No deberían estar en clases de sanación? **–La mujer adulta los amonesta

**-Todo lo que teníamos que saber ya lo aprendimos – **La rubia más menuda de cabellos largos hasta las rodillas sigue a los otros. Se acerca al hombre moreno alto y coloca su palma sobre su rostro sin llegar a tocarlo –**Este hombre parece tener una fractura en su pómulo –**Anuncia

**-¿Qué se hace en este caso?** –Su instructor de cabellos y ojos rojos ingresa tras ellos. Como consejero debe usar una túnica color negro para diferenciarlo de sus pupilos

**-¿Sacrificarlo? –**Pregunta el peliplateado riendo

**-Señor Kou, le agradezco sea más serio en su aprendizaje**

**-Lo siento profesor Black **–el joven se enseria adoptando una pose más profesional **–Debemos administrarle agua de la fuente que recibe las gotas del rocío del Gran Árbol Sagrado**

**-Muy bien ¿Qué puede decirnos de ellos señorita Tenoh?**

La rubia de cabellos cortos se acerca a los jóvenes extendiendo sus palmas. Logra descubrir partes de sus vidas con solo captar su energía

**-Ella es cadete de aviación – **Indica señalando a la rubia inconsciente –**Él es un genio de la matemática –**Dice del moreno grande –**Éste estudia para ser vulcanólogo **–Se refiere al castaño -** y esos dos son basura a pesar de ser inteligentes –**Dice despectiva de la pareja más lastimada –**Deberían dejarlos morir**

Se retira sin esperar la reprimenda que recibirá tarde o temprano.

**-Haruka tiene razón –**Con los brazos cruzados en su pecho el joven de cabellos plateados asiente –**Esos dos tienen una vida licenciosa, consumen drogas legales e ilegales, mantienen coito y si les permitimos vivir no sabemos como reaccionarán al tratamiento de purificación.**

**-Sabemos lo que sucedió con el último que le perdonaron la vida e intentaron purificar. Asesinó a uno de los sabios antes de crear un caos entre este mundo y el nuestro - **El profesor Black dice **–Esos dos años fueron los más activos a nivel sísmico en la tierra acabando con miles de personas, nuestro país se vio seriamente afectado por tsunamis y terremotos.**

La chica de larga cabellera rubia se alarma

**-¡No podemos dejar que mueran! –**Suplica con las manos unidas en su pecho -**¡Por favor Dama nueve, Amy! –**Implora a las mujeres -**¡Piensen que pueden ser alguno de nuestros familiares!**

Se hace silencio de minutos, todos piensan qué decirle al sabio que espera pacientemente a que le informen quienes son los visitantes.

**-Bien, pero sus alumnos se encargarán de ellos antes de que el Consejo apruebe sus ascensos y sean nombrados instructores sabios -**Dama nueve asiente –**Le diré a Soishi que los supervise, tal vez así tenga motivos para seguir vivo**

Se retira dejando una estela de suave fragancia a jazmín.

**-A la amargada no le gustará esto**

**-Yo hablaré con ella Yaten, estoy segura que si le explico que todos dependemos de su colaboración aceptará ayudar**

**-Eres muy crédula Serena, deberías recordar que por eso estamos en esta situación. Quisiste ver a los nuevos y ahora tenemos más deberes **

**-Lo siento Yaten**

**-No discutan entre ustedes, dejemos a Amy con sus pacientes y vayamos a hablar con la difícil señorita Tenoh –**Su instructor les dice

**-Debe estar buscando que comer, siempre tiene hambre –**La chica llamada Serena indica saliendo junto a los hombres

Amy suspira. Mira por la ventana.

¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado desde que desaparecieron?

No puede estar segura. Allí todo es distinto, el día, la noche, los primeros tiempos intentó llevar una secuencia marcando en la pared de su recámara una rayita por cada vez que se iluminaba el enorme Cristal que les sirve de sol pero al "día" siguiente estaba borrada.

Ninguno de los que sobrevivieron al trance entre los mundos ha envejecido más de un día, ella y sus amigos siguen aparentando tener dieciséis años, tal como el día que abordaron el avión, Su cabello es lo único que ha cambiado, En su vida pasada lo llevaba corto, en esta está casi a la cintura.

A Haruka le crece el cabello mientras duerme y nada más se levanta lo corta como hombre, los primeros días lloraba de frustración, ahora es tan normal como cepillar sus dientes. Al principio se encerró en la negación, pasaba mucho tiempo frente al río cristalino que atraviesa la ciudad plateada sin desear hablar con nadie.

Por ser la más alta de las tres adolescentes, los sabios tienen previsto unirla a uno de los acompañantes adultos que llegaron sin pareja. Un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos azules, es llamado caballero cinco. La rubia se negó al principio pero al ser entrevistada en secreto por varios sabios regresó a sus aposentos más calmada. Nunca ha dicho la razón de su cambio de opinión, solo se mantiene silenciosa escabulléndose de su futuro esposo.

Los niños son reclutados y apartados en cuanto tienen la altura de un metro. Llevados al Gran Árbol Sagrado tan pronto el cristal se va opacando, nadie sabe para dónde los llevan y quien los recoge.

Serena es quien parece aceptar más su realidad, ha decidido aprender todo lo que haya que saber, Mantiene su pureza e inocencia intactas, es lo que más ha llamado la atención al sabio que los visita cada cincuenta despertares. Llamado Alan, de ojos azules y cabellos rojos, su tez es más blanca que la de la chica. Acaba de marcharse y tardará un tiempo en regresar debido a que partió para pedir a sus superiores el permiso que le permitirá unirse a una humana.

Yaten no está conforme en ese lugar.

Desde que despertaron en las mismas camas donde están los extraños, ha estudiado la manera de escapar y volver a su vida. Pese a haber adquirido destrezas extra-sensoriales cada uno, a Yaten no le parece vivir cada día haciendo lo mismo, extraña a sus amigos, su música, los videojuegos, la televisión, sentarse en el cine a dormir, ver una buena película o besar a la novia de turno. Su único deseo es regresar y no cejará en su empeño así le cueste la vida…

Serena y Yaten caminan tras el profesor.

Todo a su alrededor está iluminado y limpio, la grama verde se mece suavemente a su alrededor mientras avanzan por el camino pulcro hacia los árboles frutales.

Más allá están las montañas cubiertas de nieve, nadie ha logrado cruzar la campiña que le antecede, algunos mitos hablan de arenas movedizas camufladas entre la suave grama, otros cuentan de extrañas serpientes que son alimentadas con los niños que desparecen por las noches. Lo cierto es que nadie ha logrado conocer que hay en esa vasta extensión que anteceden a las montañas, donde tal vez esté la única vía de escape.

Nada en ese lugar envejece, todo está debidamente ordenado, hermoso y atrayente, hasta el cielo dorado es hipnótico y encantador.

Excepto para los jóvenes estudiantes y su instructor. Saben que son vigilados todo el tiempo junto con Soishi y su esposa. Los siete son los únicos que no ven aquella prisión como una Utopía.

**-¿Creen que ellos puedan ayudarnos? **–Serena pregunta repentinamente sorprendiendo a sus acompañantes

**-¿Qué dices? -**Yaten no puede creer que la jovencita que parece conforme con todo sea quien exprese en voz alta una esperanza. Se detiene para mirarla a los ojos –**Siempre pensé que…**

**-¿Qué quiero unirme para siempre a alguien de quien no tengo más conocimiento que el que ustedes mismos conocen? –**Susurra ruborizada –**No imaginan cuanto ruego para que no regrese, que se pierda en el camino y que yo pueda escapar. Deseo enamorarme de alguien que a su vez me ame **–Suspira –**Lo deseo con toda mi alma**

Haruka se acerca con dos frutas parecidas a las manzanas pero más dulce

**-Por lo menos puedes estar tranquila **–Le entrega uno de los frutos a Serena -** tu verdugo está lejos, yo tengo que hacer de Houdini y crear trucos de desaparición cada vez que el tío de éste está cerca**

**-¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no es familiar mío? **–Yaten le reclama -** ¡Ese viejo es Kou como yo, nada más! que nuestros apellidos sean iguales no significa que estemos emparentados.**

**-Dejen de hablar estas cosas en público, regresemos al consultorio –**El instructor les indica

**-¡No regresaré allá! –**Haruka se niega **-¡Esos dos "oscuros" pueden ser nocivos a nuestros poderes!**

**-¡Habló doña exageración! –**Yaten eleva las manos al cielo

**-¡Ja! **–La rubia hace un mohín antes de morder la fruta –**Mataría por una hamburguesa –**Gime

**-También yo, y pensar que el día antes de tomar ese maldito vuelo no acepté la barbacoa de mamá para no enfermarme –**Yaten se lamenta –**Quiero un filete bien grasoso**

Rubeus nota a varias personas que están atentas a ellos. Tomando a Yaten por el cuello y a Haruka por el codo finge amonestarlos

**-Solo por eso no comerán más fruta durante dos días, solo cereales –**Los lleva hasta un lugar solitario –**Mantengan las apariencias o harán que nos obliguen a tomar un ritual de purificación**

**-¡Pero…! **–Haruka se queja siendo callada por la dura mirada de su profesor

**-¡También estoy harto de ser un maldito vegetariano! -**Habla crudamente -** a veces me siento como una vaca que pasta y es preparada para el sacrificio. Quiero escapar tanto como ustedes y regresar a la monotonía de dar clases a adolescentes inconformes, pagar mensualmente el cheque a mi ex esposa y pelear por la custodia de mi perro ¡Pero no me arriesgo a ser encerrado y que me digan lo que te dijeron a ti pequeña cretina! –**Le dice a Haruka

La chica palidece, no es lo que le dijeron sino lo que le mostraron lo que la mantiene calmada. Ser arrojada al vacío de un remolino negro sin fin donde vio extraños seres hambrientos de humanos, los humanos rebeldes y desobedientes, a donde irán a parar ellos si se descubre su deseo de escapar. Baja el rostro y asiente

**-Lo siento profesor, no volverá a ocurrir**

Rubeus mira a Yaten quien asiente no muy convencido

**-También mediré mis palabras, cuidaré cada maldita entonación**

Su taco hace reír a Serena quien se ahoga con la fruta que tenía en la boca.

**-¡Serena! **–Rubeus se apresura a auxiliarla,

Si a la futura esposa de uno de los sabios le sucede algo, seguro habrá represalias.

La chica escupe el trozo de fruta y toma una bocanada de aire antes de continuar riendo.

**-Lo siento, no había escuchado nada tan gracioso desde que él me pidió matrimonio**

**-¡Genial! –**Herido en su orgullo masculino Yaten les da la espalda, eso sucedió cuando estaban en el jardín de infancia en el tiempo que perdió los caninos superiores viéndose gracioso y Serena aún se ríe de eso.

**-Por fin los hallo –**Una voz varonil se escucha tras Rubeus

**-¿Cómo está doctor Tomoe? - **Los jóvenes hacen reverencia al hombre de cabello platinados y piel caramelo. Viste con una túnica color crema

Es llamado también Caballero Nueve pero él odia que lo llamen por otro nombre que no sea el suyo.

**-Le dije que soy Soishi -**Los amonesta –**Mi esposa me dijo que tengo que supervisarlos con los nuevos aparecidos**

**-Así es profesor… perdón Soishi **–Rubeus le cede el paso a las chicas para que caminen delante de ellos –**Tres de ellos son normales y pueden adaptarse a Utopía sin esfuerzo, los otros dos nos preocupan más, tienen vicios y el síndrome de abstinencia pueden causarles un shock o enloquecerlos**

**-Veamos que podemos hacer –**Expresa antes de mantener su acostumbrado silencio.

Ingresan al edificio, no necesita iluminación porque la luz del enorme cristal logra traspasar las paredes llegando a todos los rincones de las habitaciones.

**-Doctor Tomoe –**Amy hace una reverencia.

**-Dile Soishi o se enojará -**Haruka le advierte–**Ya que me obligan a cuidar a uno de estos, me encargaré de ese –**Señala a Taiki –**No quiero tener que cruzar palabras con ninguno de esos dos.**

**-Yo estaré con la chica rubia –**Serena dice –**No puedo acercarme a ningún hombre –**Se lamenta.

**-No te casarás con tu paciente –**Le recuerda Soishi **–Serás su ayudadora, para que la transición sea lo menos traumática que se pueda.**

La chica asiente.

**-Entonces me encargaré de "Gulliver" **-Indica acercándose a Darien sin tocarlo.

**-Que bueno porque yo me haré cargo de la bonita –**Sonriendo descarado Yaten se acerca a Mina.

**-Recuerda que es ayudarla a superar la transición, no enamorarte –**Rubeus le advierte.

**-Como digas hermano –**El peliplateado se encoge de hombros.

Rubeus lo mira severo antes de acercarse a los pacientes restantes.

**-Bien, eso nos deja los dos pacientes difíciles.**

**-Insisto en que deberían dejarlos morir –**Haruka opina.

**-Todos merecemos una oportunidad gruñona –**Yaten la molesta.

**-Su espíritu está atormentado y sucio, no creo que lo logren, y obligarlos a hacer la transición será más tortuoso que la muerte, se los aseguro.**

**-Eso lo decidirán los sabios, no nosotros –**Rubeus indica.

Soishi toca la frente de Seiya.

**-No creo que él sobreviva –**Pronuncia calmado –**Tendrá que encontrar algo por lo que desee vivir para que supere el dolor que lo acompaña.**

**-¿Dolor? –**Haruka ironiza –**Dejen que despierte y quiera sus drogas, la necesidad en este lugar se multiplica y esos dos querrán morir.**

**-Tal vez, pero no nos corresponde decidir por la vida de los demás.**

**-Eso les enseñará que las drogas son malas para la salud –**Como una niña Serena repite lo aprendido en la escuela.

**-Mándelos de una vez al diablo –**Haruka insiste –**Yo fumaba escondida de todos, ya había creado un hábito, pero al llegar a este… -**Calla la maldición y señala a su alrededor –**Se acrecentó mi necesidad de fumar. Me sentía más que sedienta, mordía mis uñas y comencé a comer desesperada para mantener mi necesidad a raya.**

**-Ah, esa es la razón de tu amargura, por eso llorabas todo el tiempo –**Yaten comenta.

**-Por eso y por la horrorosa cabellera del "Tío Cosa" que me crece por las noches **–Admite –**Ahora que lo pienso debería estar agradecida, los otros vellos de mi cuerpo –**Hace un gesto cómico –**Se mantienen a raya.**

**-¡Es cierto! –**Serena acaba de hacer su descubrimiento.

Todos ven a Amy que se ruboriza notablemente.

**-Soy lampiña así que no me miren -**Les da la espalda.

**-¿Qué me dicen de la joven? **–Pregunta Soishi acercándose a Hotaru. Se sorprende al ver su enorme parecido con su esposa.

De inmediato se inclina despojándola de las sábanas que la cubren.

**-¿Qué hace? –**Serena le pregunta en un susurro a Amy.

**-No tengo la menor idea –**Murmura ésta a su vez.

Ven como el profesor la voltea buscando algo en su muslo izquierdo palideciendo al hallar una mancha oscura en forma de de pez.

Da varios pasos atrás hasta que tropieza con la pared.

**-¿Se siente bien Soishi? -**Rubeus le pregunta.

Amy se apresura a cubrir nuevamente a Hotaru.

**-Bonito cuerpo –**Yaten dice –**Esa rata –**Señala a Seiya **–Debe disfrutar mucho ¡y yo aún soy virgen!**

**-Resérvate tus comentarios zopenco que harás que Serena sufra una crisis –**Haruka le da un zape, la mencionada está ruborizada y turbada.

**-¡Silencio los dos! –**Rubeus les ordena antes de volver su atención a otro adulto -**¿Qué sucede Soishi?**

**-¿Conoce a la chica acaso? –**Amy le pregunta.

**-¡Mi hija…! –**Tartamudea el hombre **-¡No puede ser pero lo es!**

**-¿Qué es? –**Nadie comprende que le sucede.

**-Esa mujer… **-Señala a Hotaru

**-¿La conoce?**

Soishi asiente antes de romper a llorar.

**-¡Es mi hija Hotaru Tomoe y debería ser una niña de diez años! –**Grita desesperado.

Todos se miran pasmados por la noticia ¿Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que llegaron a ese lugar?

¡Es una verdadera revelación!


	4. Chapter 4

Yaten busca a Serena quien al conocer la noticia de la hija de Soishi se marchó del lugar.

La halla junto al río cristalino, mojando su mano mientras ve hacia las montañas.

**-El profesor Black envió por ti –**Se sienta a su lado **-¿Qué te sucedió?**

**-Nada… -**Con voz temblorosa responde.

**-¿Nada y estás al borde del llanto? –**Le pregunta **–No me engañas.**

Serena se encoge de hombros.

**-¿Qué edad tenemos en realidad si la hijita del doctor Tomoe se ve mayor que nosotros? –**La joven murmura -**¿Cuánto tiempo nos han robado? ¿Qué nos hemos perdido? –**Una lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas -**¡Oh Yaten! ¡Me siento tan impotente!**

**-También me siento así –**Confiesa el peliplateado **–Cada día que pasa, si es que le podemos llamar así es un día perdido, no te niego que me divierte adquirir poderes y aprender a usarlos. Pero eso no es suficiente para mi, si no me hago mayor no tendré ninguna oportunidad para hallar una mujer con la que pueda convivir. No quiero ser padre –**Observa para todos lados –**No en este lugar donde le arrebatan los niños a sus padres**

Serena mira el cielo dorado.

**-¿Sabes lo que más extraño? El rostro de mis padres –**Responde de inmediato –**Ya olvidé sus nombres pero no sus rostros, papá siempre con sus anteojos leyendo el diario y contando los peores chistes, mamá con su larga y oscura cabellera regañándome para que aprendiera a cocinar y fuera más ordenada –**Solloza -**¡Quiero escuchar nuevamente su voz! **–Llora con más sentimiento.

Yaten no sabe que hacer, como prometida de uno de los sabios Serena no puede abrazar a ningún hombre, pero él se considera su hermano. Ignorando las reglas la abraza. Espera a que se calme mientras acaricia su largo cabello dorado.

**-También extraño a doña Kakyuu y el honorable Kenta Kou, puedo recordar sus nombres porque para mí eran lo máximo, los mejores padres del mundo, lamento no habérselos dicho antes. –**Un rosal con extrañas rosas de color morado los oculta del resto de los andantes –**Lamento también no haber ido a ese burdel cuando mis amigos me invitaron –**Ríe al sentir un golpe de la rubia

**-Tus chistes son peores que los de papá **–Se queja Serena -**¿Los hombres piensan solo en "eso"?**

**-No es así, también pensamos en dormir y ver televisión en calzoncillos –**Se levanta y extiende la mano a su amiga –**Volvamos con los otros "anciana" Serena Tsukino.**

**-¡Anciana tus nachas Yaten Kou! –**Le espeta enojada.

Camina muy orgullosa delante de él que solo ríe.

Al ingresar a la habitación con los otros hallan a la Dama 9 arrodillada junto al lecho de la chica de cabellos oscuros, le besa una mano y acaricia su cabello.

**-¿Qué sucedió con nuestra pequeña Soishi? –**Lamenta -**¿Por qué cayó en los vicios y la promiscuidad? ¡Temo que no sobreviva a la purificación!**

**-Lo hará querida Aki-**Es el único que la llama por su nombre -** juntos la ayudaremos a sobrellevar el dolor de su desintoxicación –**Dice las palabras más para convencerse él que a su esposa.

**-Puedo sentirla Soishi, ella no ama a ese joven con el que comparte los malos hábitos, su corazón está seco –**Llora besando a su hija -**¡No debimos dejarla!**

Haruka silenciosa observa por la ventana pensando en muchas cosas. Una de ellas es descubrir que han pasado entre diez y doce años desde que estuviera en su casa con su hermano mayor y sus padres.

Suspira, eso quiere decir que debe tener alrededor de veintisiete años. Toda una mujer encerrada en ese cuerpo de adolescente. Su novio ya estará casado con uno o dos niños y Hakaru será ya un hombre de treinta y tantos años y sus padres... ¿Habrán aprendido a vivir sin ella? ¡Dios, cuanto los extraña!

Tanto como extraña escuchar el canto de las aves, los ladridos de su perro o el maullido del gato de su hermano.

En ese lugar no existe un solo animal, ni una rata molesta, tal vez ni un maldito ácaro. No hay telarañas en los rincones ni se acumula el sucio debajo de las camas, cero polvos sobre las superficies. Todo parece esterilizado.

Observa las montañas.

Está más que dispuesta a escapar de ese lugar, cada mañana despierta con la intención de esperar que todos duerman para correr por la campiña sin importarle mitos o leyendas, escalar y cruzar las montañas, pero cada noche mientras se acuesta a esperar que todo esté silencioso se duerme de inmediato.

Voltea a ver a los nuevos prisioneros de Utopía. Le inspiran lástima, tal vez la misma lástima que ella les inspiró a los más antiguos, algunos le contaron que estaban desde la familia Kishaba de la casta social de guerreros "Samurai" cuando en Tokio las casas aún se fabricaban con papel de arroz y bambú.

Voltea a ver a Serena que conmovida toma de la mano de Yaten.

_**-"¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?"**_ –No mueve los labios pero puede comunicarse telepáticamente con Serena son las únicas que han logrado esa destreza. El resto no saben que ellas tienen ese nuevo poder desarrollado hace pocos despertares.

Serena la mira a los ojos y ladea la cabeza.

_**-"¿Qué cosa?"**_ –Pregunta inocente.

_**-"Si ven al mequetrefe muy cerca de ti pueden enviarlo a un lugar lejano y desaparecerlo ¿Eso quieres?" -**_Responde señalando con la mirada a Yaten.

_**-"¡Por supuesto que no!" **_–Ofendida y enojada la mira

_**-"¡Entonces suelta su mano y aléjate dos pasos de él!" **_–Ordena la chica alta antes de observar nuevamente a los nuevos

_**-"Lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir"**_ –Serena le responde

Haruka asiente, intenta leer la mente de todos pero están en blanco, pasarán dos o tres despertares antes que ellos reaccionen. Su vista se dirige al hombre de largo cabello oscuro. Es atractivo, no lo puede negar; sin embargo el rictus de amargura hace que se vea antipático, hasta desagradable. La joven hace un gesto de asco al ver las cicatrices de inyecciones en sus brazos, las mismas que tiene la chica en su muslo derecho, son hechas por las agujas de las jeringas cuando se drogaban.

Se acerca a Amy.

**-¿Algún sabio ya los vino a inspeccionar?**

**-Aún no.**

**-¿Dónde están las pertenencias de esos dos desechos? **

**-¿Para qué quieres saberlo? –**La chica camina junto a Haruka hacia un casillero –**Están aquí –**Le muestra.

Haruka revisa la ropa oscura del hombre antes de revisar los bolsillos y extraer una cajetilla de cigarrillos, un encendedor, dos bolsitas con un polvo blanco y una fotografía.

**-Deshazte de esto -**entrega los cigarrillos y el polvo blanco a Amy escondiendo la fotografía en otro casillero** –Veamos que tiene la zorra.**

**-No le digas así que sus padres te pueden escuchar –**Amy le llama la atención.

Haruka la ve enojada antes de revisar las pertenencias de la chica.

**-Está bien, corrijo mis palabras. Veamos que tiene la señorita Zorra Tomoe aquí –**Ignora el bufido de Amy **-¡Vaya! Esta debe ser distribuidora –**Extrae varias bolsitas iguales a las anteriores, dos jeringas, más cigarrillos y píldoras de colores –**Llegué a ver de estas alguna vez, no recuerdo su nombre –**Pensativa se las entrega a Amy –**Desaparece todo esto, si los zopencos del más allá ven esto seguro y los desaparecen junto con sus dueños. **

**-De inmediato –**Se aleja dejando a Haruka sola.

La chica mira a todos lados antes de abrir los casilleros de los demás. No halla nada electrónico, eso era de suponer, todos los que llegan a es lugar lo hacen solo con lo que llevan puesto, nada digital, de baterías o electrónico, ni una radio, metal, dinero o identificación, nada. Por lo que le resulta extraño que la fotografía haya aparecido en el bolsillo del delincuente.

En la ropa del gigante no hay nada, en la de la chica tampoco, lo mismo ocurre con el otro. Suspira frustrada.

¿Cómo logrará escapar de allí? Esperaba que los tontos que se aventuraron a navegar en el mar del diablo hubieran tomado previsiones para no caer en ese agujero negro. Se equivocó, estos nuevos son más tontos que el piloto del avión donde viajaban.

_**-"¿Hallaste algo útil?" **_–Desde la habitación Serena le pregunta.

_**-"Nada, estos son unos verdaderos tontos" **_–Responde _**–Si preguntan por mí, diles que me fui a nadar al estanque".**_

_**-"¿Puedo acompañarte?".**_

_**-"¿Sabes que nado desnuda? No me gusta que me miren, pero si te ofreces a ser mi centinela para que me avises cuando esté cerca el esperpento número cinco te dejo venir". **_

_**-"Dalo por hecho" **_–Sale dando saltitos de la habitación -**¿Qué tengo que llevar? **–Pregunta en voz alta.

**-Un candado para tu boca… Es cierto no la necesitas para molestar –**Responde Haruka alejándose junto con Serena del lugar.

Tiempo después todos los habitantes de Utopía escuchan el sonido de la corneta que anuncia el ocaso del gran cristal.

Todos se marchan a su aposentos y tan pronto se cambian de túnica y se acuestan caen en un profundo sueño inducido por el aroma de los capullos de flores que cada tarde son puestas en sus mesas. Estos se abren y esparcen un polen que al ser absorbido producen el efecto somnífero en todos los habitantes…

**Tres amaneceres después**

Tan pronto despertaron los habitantes de la ciudad, se alimentan de frutas y cereales, no hay te, leche, ni café para acompañar sus alimentos, solo agua fresca.

Amy y Aki han notado que Seiya y Hotaru han comenzado a temblar a pesar que aún no despiertan, Mina fue la primera en reaccionar y se halla en la otra habitación reunida con Serena, Haruka y Rubeus.

**-Tengo sed… Necesito agua…**

Amy escucha el murmullo y se acerca al lecho.

**-¿Me escuchas? –**Le pregunta al hombre aturdido que lleva sus manos a la cabeza y asiente. Con un vaso de agua le da pequeños sorbos del líquido -**¿Puede decirme su nombre?**

**-Taiki… -**Abre los ojos fijando su mirada violeta en la chica –**He muerto y estoy en el cielo.**

Amy ríe suavemente.

**-No ha muerto Taiki, solo está lejos de casa –**Responde franca, advierte que el otro comienza a moverse - **¿Puede sostener el vaso? Debo atender a su amigo.**

El castaño mira la cama junto a la suya.

**-¡Darien! –**Exclama.

**-¿Su nombre es Darien? –**Lo interroga la chica mientras sirve otro vaso de agua.

**-Así es, aquel es Seiya, la chica es Hotaru y… -**Se detiene sorprendido -**¿No fue un sueño? ¿Morimos en el mar? -**Observa a su alrededor -**¿Dónde estamos? **

**- Sus preguntas serán respondidas a su tiempo Taiki –**Le dice -**¿Dijo que este hombre se llama Darien?**

**-Así es – **Responde –**Había otra chica con nosotros… **-Retira las sábanas y ve que está ataviado con una túnica azul oscura.

**-Ya despertó y está reunida con las otras. **

Movida por la curiosidad al escuchar voces en la habitación, Serena deja al grupo y se asoma viendo al castaño, él camina lentamente hacia la ventana para ver dónde se halla.

**-Hola Taiki –**Saluda sonriente al hombre, ahora que está despierto puede leer sus pensamientos **-¿Cómo te sientes?**

**-¿Sabes mi nombre? –**Le pregunta sorprendido. Le parece un ángel con el extremadamente largo cabello y la túnica blanca, solo que sus celestes y traviesos ojos le dicen que no lo es.

**-Eh… -**Se ruboriza, deberá tener cuidado la próxima vez –**Escuché que le decías tu nombre a Amy –**Dice atontada. Observa que "Gulliver" como lo bautizó está despertando –**Yo te ayudo con este Amy –**Sin esperar respuesta le quita el vaso y se inclina sobre el moreno –**Hola ¿Me escuchas?**

Darien asiente sin abrir los ojos.

**-Tengo mucha sed.**

**-Lo se, eso nos ocurrió a todos, despertamos con una desesperante sed –**Le dice calmada introduciendo su mano entre la almohada y la cabeza del hombre levantándola ligeramente -**Bebe lentamente para que no te haga daño, yo vomité mi primer vaso de agua –**Habla sin parar **–Y también el segundo –**Hace una mueca –**Pero tenía mucha ansiedad, y cuando me pongo nerviosa me da por comer descontroladamente, bueno, me daba, he aprendido a controlar…**

**-¡Vas a producirle un shock al pobre diablo! –**Haruka entra con Mina y Rubeus.

**-No es cierto, yo no produzco ese efecto… Tal vez un poquitito.**

**-Detente… -**Suplica el hombre que abre los ojos y se paraliza al ver la hermosa imagen que ha contemplado en fotografía durante diez años **–Serena… **-Susurra y levanta la mano para acariciar su mejilla **–Eres tú…**

**-¿Te conozco? –**Pregunta con curiosidad.

_**-"Aléjate de él Serena, se acerca la sabia" **_–Haruka le advierte.

Serena se incorpora y entrega el agua a Amy, se arrincona en el instante que una mujer alta y elegante ingresa a la habitación. De cabellos verde oscuro y ojos rojos, lleva en su frente una piedra preciosa de extraño color. Está ataviada con una túnica plateada.

**-Sentí que nuestros nuevos habitantes despertaron –**Con voz pausada se expresa. Mina se esconde tras Rubeus al ver a la extraña mujer que no parece humana **–No debes temer pequeña Minako**

La rubia se sorprende al escuchar el nombre con el que solamente su padre la llama

**-¿Cómo sabe…?**

**-Se muchas cosas –**Responde sin más **–Caballeros –**Saluda con un gesto de cabeza muy digno –**Sean bienvenidos a Utopía, aquí tendrán una nueva oportunidad para vivir. Verán que es más placentero que el lugar de donde provienen.**

**-¿Qué es este lugar? -**Darien le pregunta pero es ignorado.

**-Mi nombre es Setsuna –**Dice a todos acercándose a las camas de Seiya y Hotaru **–Chicos problema –**Expresa.

**-Mi esposa y yo queremos encargarnos de ellos ilustre señora –**Soishi le suplica con voz temblorosa.

**-Bien sabes las reglas, no debe haber en esta ciudad ninguna persona problemática, son como sus enfermedades, esparcen sus defectos a los demás creando anarquía.**

Aki se arrodilla a sus pies.

**-Apelo a su buena disposición y excelencia, La joven es nuestra hija.**

Setsuna se mantiene impávida. Dos hombres ingresan a la habitación

**-No hay nada extraño en sus ropajes Ilustre Sabia **-Responde uno de ellos. Ambos tienen en su poder la ropa de los visitantes.

**-Agradezco su colaboración Caballero número quince, pueden retirarse –**Ordena antes de mirar a los Tomoe –**Dama Nueve, Caballero Nueve, estos jóvenes tendrán la oportunidad de mostrar su valía durante diez amaneceres después que reaccionen, en ese lapso serán purificados y ante el más mínimo atisbo de violencia serán apartados de la ciudad –**Sin esperar respuesta a su orden se marcha.

Darien y Taiki se miran confundidos ¿Ser apartados? ¿A dónde se los llevarán? Tienen muchas preguntas.

Mina, ataviada con una túnica blanca, señal de su pureza se acerca a Darien.

**-¿Cómo te sientes?**

**-Creo que igual que tú – **Responde.

La rubia ve a Seiya.

**-No debería sentir lástima por Seiya, pero deseo que supere esto, no quiero que nada malo le suceda -** Se acerca y lo toca sintiendo el temblor de su cuerpo –**Se que en el fondo no es mala persona, solo está confundido y enojado -**Darien guarda silencio -**Nunca superó la muerte de su padre.**

El moreno asiente hasta que hace un descubrimiento.

Observa a Serena, si ella vive significa que…

**-¿Alice Chiba está entre ustedes? **-Con los nervios a flor de piel pregunta a los presentes -** ¿La conocen? -**Pregunta atropellado -** ¿Vive? **

**-Si vive muchacho –**Soishi le responde.

**-¿Puedo verla? **–Ansioso le suplica –**Es mi madre **–Le confiesa.

**-Iré por ella –**Aki sale de la habitación.

**-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -**Serena se acerca lentamente -**¿Hace cuánto tiempo desaparecimos?**

**-Diez años **–Responde Darien –**Desaparecieron hace diez años.**

**-¡Diez años! –**Yaten entra en ese instante -**¿Tengo veintiséis años?**

**-¡Uh! Gran descubrimiento –**Haruka lo molesta –**Un maduro hombre de veintiséis años que aún es virgen.**

Las mujeres presentes se ríen ante el rubor del peliplateado.

**-Debemos presentarnos con el Consejo –**Anuncia Rubeus –**Quieren conocer nuestros avances.**

**-Tal vez lo que quieren saber es si ya somos más listos que ellos –**Yaten opina acercándose a Mina –**Hola bonita **–Le sonríe encantador.

La chica pone los ojos en blanco.

**-Mi nombre es Mina y para tu información no salgo con niños.**

**-¡No soy un niño! –**Responde ofendido saliendo del lugar mientras refunfuña.

**-No le hagas caso – **Dice Amy -**Es muy sensible…**

**-Y aún se lamenta no haber disfrutado sudar en un burdel… **

**-¡Serena! –**Haruka y Amy exclaman sorprendidas.

**-¡Solo digo lo que él me contó! –**Serena se ruboriza pero continúa hablando.

Darien la observa, Serena es mucho más hermosa en persona que en las imágenes de Internet, su imagen le parece sacada de una historia de cuento de hadas, el cabello dorado brilla como un halo y su pequeña figura la hace parecer frágil.

Él apuesta a que puede rodear su pequeña cintura con sus manos.

Contempla su rostro, tiene unos adorables ojos celestes rodeados de espesas y largas pestañas, sus suaves mejillas y esos labios color rosa que mueve graciosos cuando habla…

**-¿Dónde está? **–Se escucha una voz femenina acercarse

**-¿Mamá? **–Pregunta sorprendido, reconocería su voz en cualquier parte **-¡Mamá! –**La llama

La mujer de cabello rojo y ojos verdes entra a la habitación, Ya había sido advertida de todo.

**-¿Darien? –**Lo mira sin poder creer que el enorme y apuesto joven sea su pequeño niño. Ve sus ojos azul intenso y lo reconoce -**¡Eres tú!**

**-Sabía que estabas viva pero nadie… -**Extiende sus brazos **-¡Estás viva!**

Alice se arroja en los brazos de su hijo, se abrazan fuertemente

Los demás salen, dejando a madre e hijo llorar y reír mientras celebran el encuentro…


	5. Chapter 5

Alice y Darien hablan durante largo rato. Ella lo invitó a caminar por la ciudad para que conozca algo de su vida así como preguntarle sobre su vida en casa.

**-¿Cómo está tu padre?**

El joven suspira

**-Debo decirte… -**No sabe como ella tomará la noticia –**Después de tres años de tu desaparición volvió a casarse. Pero no fue nada sencillo antes de eso, él sufrió mucho tu partida, al igual que yo. Inamori es una buena mujer, excelente ama de casa, su hijo es el otro hombre que no despierta. También perdió a su padre en el vuelo, tal vez es la razón de su actitud rebelde. Tengo una pequeña hermanita de seis años, se llama Rocío. **

Su madre hace un gesto afirmativo

**-Estoy feliz por Mamoru –**Dice temblorosa –**Es un excelente ser humano, un gran profesional que no merece estar enterrado en recuerdos. Lo amé hasta el último día que… -**Se detiene y levanta la mirada hacia su hijo. Ella de treinta y un años que aparenta tener veinticinco tiene un hijo de veintiún años que mide casi dos metros **–Los sabios me entregaron como esposa a alguien… -**Baja el rostro.

Darien se sorprende por la noticia.

**-¿Estás casada?**

Inamori asiente sin levantar el rostro.

**-Hace mucho tiempo, ya no recuerdo cuando. Es un hombre gentil y tenemos una niña también… Se llama Serena pero le decimos Rini, tiene el cabello color rosa y los ojos rojos…**

**-¿Serena?**

**-Si, por la chica que estaba en el consultorio, es muy graciosa y nos anima a pesar de las circunstancias –**Dice mientras retoma la caminata –**Cuando llegamos, yo quería morir porque no regresaría con mi familia. Repentinamente llegó esa niña y me dio la razón para continuar, con su peculiar sentido del humor me habló de su vida, de sus amigos, y de sus sueños, que no podría realizarlos en su hogar pero lucharía por lograrlos aquí. Fue una lección de vida, una niña aconsejando a una adulta.**

**-¿La admiras?**

**-Así es, es muy dulce –**Llegan a un parque donde están reunidos los lactantes –**Ella es Rini –** Señala a una nena que parece tener un año de nacida. No habla de su sufrimiento al pensar cuando se la arrebaten –**Es tu hermana.**

Darien observa a la pequeña.

**-¿Es humana? –**Le parece algo extraña.

**-No enteramente, mi esposo es un antiguo sabio, ya no está en el Consejo por lo que puede casarse con quien quiera…**

**-Y te escogió a ti.**

**-Así es – **Guarda silencio un instante –**Él prefirió ser tratado como uno de nosotros y renunció a todos sus privilegios –**Explica -** he aprendido a quererlo. No es lo mismo que sucederá con el sabio Alan si se une a una de nosotras, sus hijos serán príncipes y su esposa tendrá que abandonarnos para representarlo más allá de las montañas **–Cree que Serena sufrirá un destino terrible si une su vida a uno de los extraños.

Su hijo mira a todos lados. Un enorme muro que cambia de tonalidad y parece no tener fin bordea de la ciudad, la única vista que tienen son las montañas.

**-¿No hay manera de salir de este lugar?**

**-Ninguna que conozcamos.**

Darien siente un escalofrío que desciende por su columna vertebral…

Rubeus y sus cuatro pupilos se hallan de pie frente al Gran Consejo conformado por dos mujeres y cinco hombres llamados Los Ilustres, todos visten de plateado; en esta oportunidad están presentes cuatro caballeros debido a la ausencia del sabio Alan.

Su líder Setsuna observa silenciosa a cada uno como si leyera sus pensamientos, repentinamente descubre que no puede entrar a las mentes de Serena y Haruka como lo hace con el resto.

Sin mostrar emoción alguna, levanta una mano invitándolos a tomar asiento.

**-Creemos que están preparados para afrontar el reto final antes de darles su identidad –**Expone calmada –**Deben hacer sencilla la transición para los nuevos habitantes de Utopía. Cada uno de ustedes tendrá bajo su tutela a uno de ellos. Profesor Rubeus –**Se dirige directamente al educador –**Quiero que se encargue personalmente de la hija de la pareja numero nueve. **

**-¿Alguna sugerencia su excelencia?**

**-Como padres ellos no serán justos, las emociones humanas influyen mucho en sus decisiones y nosotros no queremos que una mala semilla esté entre nosotros debido a emocionalismo –**Un sabio de ojos completamente negros explica.

Cabello blanco, tiene una larga barba blanca que lo hace parecer anciano pese a que su apariencia es casi niño. Algunos aseguran que es uno de los fundadores.

**-El resto de ustedes tendrán el deber de asistir al remanente. **–La otra mujer de cabello azul y ojos amarillos habla, la piedra de su frente parece salir de ella misma –**Señorita Tenoh, usted como persona que no tolera lo banal tendrá a su cargo al otro problemático.**

Al escucharla Haruka va a protestar pero una fuerza la paraliza.

_**-"No hagas tonterías Haruka, ella te está provocando para que falles delante del Consejo" –**_Serena le dice telepáticamente.

_**-"¿Me estás sujetando?" **_–Pregunta furiosa.

_**-"No lo hago, puedo sentir que Yaten es quien te detuvo de hacer tonterías" -**_Le dice Serena impávida.

_**-"¡Así que el mequetrefe acaba de descubrir su secretito!".**_

**-¿Tiene alguna objeción a nuestra orden? –**Pregunta la mujer.

_**-"Si esa maldita deforme quiere fiesta la tendrá" **_–Dice a Serena mientras sonríe sarcástica y habla en voz alta **–Ninguna objeción, disfrutaré demostrando a este consejo que ese no tiene cabida en este lugar.**

La mujer aprieta los labios.

Desde que los cinco llegaron a la ciudad ella se opuso a que los dejaran vivir. Fue el sabio Alan que prendado de Serena advirtió a los demás sabios que la sabia estaba siendo contaminada por las pasiones terrestres de manera negativa, pidió una prórroga para el grupo y pudo demostrar que son dignos de vivir allí.

**-La señorita Mizuno se encargará del caballero de ojos violeta y usted señorita Serena del más alto de todos –**Continúa la mujer después de recuperar la compostura.

**-Como ordene su excelencia –**Dicen en coro Amy y Serena.

**-El señor Kou es un firme candidato para marcharse a otro lugar donde hacen falta hombres que formen una nueva ciudad. **

**-¿Yo? –** Asustado pregunta -**¡Aún soy muy joven para eso! –**Utiliza su mayor frustración a su favor, lo cierto es que no quiere separarse de sus amigos, es lo único que lo ha ayudado a sobrellevar esa prisión **–Existen hombres más grandes dispuestos a divertirse en esas cosas de adultos.**

**-"**_**Como el caballero número cinco por ejemplo**_**" –**Murmura para sus adentros Haruka haciendo reír a Serena.

**-¿Le parece graciosa está reunión señorita Tsukino? –**Uno de los sabios le pregunta.

**-Lo siento ilustre, no volverá a ocurrir **-Se pellizca el brazo.

**-¿Quién acompañará a la joven Mina en su transición? –**Pregunta Rubeus.

**-Lo hará el señor Yaten, será su examen de madurez antes de emprender su viaje, nuestra decisión está tomada y debe ser obedecida –**Setsuna responde tajante –**Pueden retirarse.**

Los cinco se levantan, están abandonando el recinto cuando Serena y Yaten voltean viendo sorprendidos como desaparece el consejo en medio de una luz brillante.

**-¡Malditos extraterrestres! –**Una vez fuera, Yaten se desahoga - **¡Me creen su conejillo de indias!**

**-¡Guarde silencio señor Kou! –**Ordena Rubeus.

Para la fortuna de ellos es la hora de la comida y cada quien está en su aposento por lo que nadie escucha sus palabras.

**-¡Extraterrestres come estiércol! **–Continúa con los insultos levando los brazos dando vueltas sobre sí mismo -** ¡Infrahumanos! ¡Anormales! ¡Malditos infelices! – **Inspira fuertemente -**¡Bastardos!**

**-Yo no me quejaré, me desharé de mi penitencia en un santiamén –**Haruka camina confiada

**-¿Lo asesinarás? **–Amy que se ha mantenido silenciosa pregunta

**-Sabes que hacer eso es cometer suicidio. Desde que nos imponen sus malditas órdenes estamos unidos a esas personas hasta que superan la transición o mueren derrotados. Eso le sucederá al sucio vicioso**

**-¿No estás siendo injusta con él? –**Serena le pregunta

**-Todos tenemos libre albedrío en el lugar de donde venimos, escogemos lo bueno o lo malo, también tenemos problemas y debemos ser valientes para solucionarlos o ser cobardes y buscar una vía de escape fácil tomando decisiones que no nos afectará solo a nosotros sino que nuestros seres queridos también sufrirán las consecuencias **–Responde sin pestañear **–Y ese hombre señores es un verdadero cobarde. Él y la otra problemática lo son.**

**-Buen punto –**Reflexiona Amy

**-No sabes como han sido sus vidas –**Serena continúa.

**-Mejor que la nuestra –**Yaten responde –**Nosotros somos ratas de laboratorio de una malditos extraterrestres que buscan colonizar el universo para continuar con su juego de química, no tenemos ninguna otra opción más que obedecer sin queja, sonreír y fingir que no pasa nada, si a ver vamos deberíamos ser los tronados.**

**-Así es –**Haruka se braza como si tuviera frío -**¡Quería ser trotamundos maldita sea!**

**-Yo monja –**Susurra Amy.

**-Yo quería mi perro de vuelta y que mi ex se casara nuevamente para tener mi sueldo entero para mí –**Rubeus interviene.

**-Yo quería conseguirme una vieja millonaria que me mantuviera **–Yaten se lamenta antes de reír –**No es cierto, quería ser cantante pop.**

**-¿Tú que querías ser Serena?**

Ella se encoje de hombros.

**-Nada del otro mundo, solo abogado.**

Todos guardan silencio añorando sus vidas normales.

Al pasar cerca de los árboles frutales Amy extiende una mano atrayendo como imán cinco frutas depositando una en las manos de cada uno.

**-¿Desde cuándo desarrollas ese poder? –**Pregunta Rubeus.

**-Desde hace poco tiempo, he estado perfeccionándolo.**

**-Como el de paralizar personas que tiene el mequetrefe.**

**-Deberías agradecerme haberte salvado de la libélula y comenzar a llamarme por mi nombre.**

**-Lo haré cuando madures que será… nunca. **

**-Hemos aprobado el nivel de sabiduría pero por alguna razón nos mantienen vigilados como si fuéramos nuevos –**Serena se queja.

**-Así es, **-Rubeus asiente -**alguien no quiere que recibamos lo que con tanto esfuerzo hemos ganado.**

**-Haruka y yo podemos comunicarnos sin necesidad de hablar.**

**-¿Quién te preguntó chismosa? **–La mencionada se enoja porque descubrió su poder.

**-Lo siento, pero él necesitaba saberlo –**Dice ruborizada.

**-Todos hemos desarrollado algo que nadie en este lugar tiene y debemos mantenerlo en secreto –**El pelirrojo indica.

**-Creo que si los anormales se enteran seremos exterminados –**Amy opina.

Todos asienten.

**-¿Qué poder ha desarrollado profesor? –**Serena indaga.

**-Puedo crear falsas realidades –**Toca a Haruka quien se paraliza sorprendida viendo a su alrededor - **¿Qué ves?**

Ella cierra los ojos y aspira el olor a cerezos, las alfombras de flores que rodean el parque cerca de su casa. Abre los ojos y sonríe.

**-Puedo… Veo ardillas en los árboles, aves volar, puedo divisar el edificio de mis padres a través de los cerezos y… -**Ríe divertida mirando la pierna de Rubeus -**¡Un perro lo está orinando!**

**-Es el deseo que está muy dentro de ti. Tu sueño está en la naturaleza viva y real, en volver a casa **–Retira la mano.

Haruka pestañea volviendo a la realidad.

**-¿Podemos ver nosotros? –**Yaten le pregunta.

**-Será después de comer, aunque deseo un enorme pollo al horno en este instante acepto cualquier cosa –**Muerde la fruta que Amy le obsequió…

Después de comer y descansar todos regresan a buscar a sus "reclutas".

**-Los nuevos integrantes han sido transferidos a sus aposentos –**Una joven les dice –**Yo me encargaré de este lugar mientras usted cumple con su deber señorita Mizuno.**

**-¿Dónde fueron alojados? –**Pregunta Yaten.

**-Sigan su conexión y los hallarán –**Responde dándoles la espalda.

Silenciosos hacen lo que les dice.

**-Están en el edificio anexo –**Yaten señala.

**-Qué extraño –**Serena se detiene y lo contempla –**No recuerdo que hubiera un edificio entre el nuestro y ese otro –**Señala a su izquierda.

**-Yo tampoco –**Yaten lo toca para cerciorarse que es real.

Observa el suelo.

**-¿Sucede algo? –**Amy le pregunta.

**-¿Recuerdan esta acera? -**Todos asienten –**Era más angosta, lo recuerdo bien porque lo medí, eran cuatro pies y ahora… –**Lo mide.

**-Nueve pies –**Rubeus reflexiona.

-**Hay conformistas cerca ** - Haruka avisa.

**-Entremos –**Serena suplica.

Lo que llaman edificio es una casa compuesta por cinco alcobas y sus respectivos tocadores y una sala comunal. No hay cocina porque todo lo que consumen es llevado listo para comer. No existen las cerraduras porque no hay delincuencia.

Rubeus y Haruka sienten un repentino dolor en todo el cuerpo, se sujetan a las paredes.

**-Te ayudo –**Yaten sujeta a la rubia mientras las otras jóvenes asisten al profesor.

Entran y ven a Mina, Taiki y Darien que preocupados escuchan los gritos desgarradores de Seiya y Hotaru. Sientan a sus amigos en las sillas.

**-¿Qué sucede? –**Amy le pregunta

**-Acaban de despertar y piden su dosis.**

La chica comprende el repentino malestar que sienten Rubeus y Haruka.

**-¿Sienten que les duele el cuerpo? –**Pregunta a lo que ellos solo asienten -**Esa es la razón de su repentina decadencia. Están conectados a sus pupilos y sufrirán lo mismo.**

**-¡Sabía que había fraude en todo esto! –**Yaten explota **-¡esos mal nacidos nos hicieron trampa!**

**-Yaten por favor… -**Serena le suplica.

**-¡Por favor un cuerno! Esos malditos nos conectaron de manera que si alguno de estos idiotas muere nosotros también lo haremos ¡Malditos…! –**Es callado por un puñetazo que lo derriba.

Todos están impactados por la otra persona que se lleva las manos a la mejilla para aliviar el dolor que siente. No pensó que al golpear al adolescente histérico sentiría en su carne el impacto.

**-¡Demonios! –**Gime Mina.

**-¿por qué me golpeaste? ¿No escuchaste una maldita palabra de lo que dije? ¡Estamos conectados y mi dolor es el tuyo así como el tuyo es mío! –**Vocifera Yaten. Se incorpora paseando por la sala común. **–Esto es grave, muy grave para la gruñona y el profesor.**

**-¿Quieres decir que si alguno de los nuevos muere…? –**Serena pregunta temerosa de escuchar la respuesta.

**-Lo hará también quien esté ligado él.**

Haruka se aprieta el estómago y comienza a temblar y sudar profusamente.

**-Debimos…. Dejarlos morir en cuanto Llegaron –**Gime fuertemente tomando aire al sentir que el dolor cede para volver con mayor ímpetu -**¡Oh cielos!**

Darien se acerca a Serena .

**-¿Qué podemos hacer? **

**-¡No lo se! –**Llora –**Profesor –**Se arrodilla frente a Rubeus que pálido aprieta la mandíbula **-¡Díganos que hacer por favor!**

**-Llama al caballero cinco… **

**-¡No! –**Grita Haruka.

**-Búscalo… - **El pelirrojo ignora a la rubia -** él tiene el poder de apaciguar los dolores…**

Levantándose de inmediato Serena sale corriendo del edificio para ir a hacer la encomienda dejando a los otros impotentes. Taiki sirve agua y la acerca a la boca de Haruka que levantando el brazo arroja el vaso lejos. Los gritos de Seiya y Hotaru se unen a los gemidos desesperados de los otros.

Serena regresa con un adulto de ojos azules y cabellos negros que al verlo, Darien se impacta. Está tan impresionado que no puede emitir palabra alguna.

**-La pequeña Serena me contó lo que sucede –**Dice calmado -**¿Cómo te sientes futura esposa?**

**-¡Vete al diablo! –**Jadea acurrucándose.

**-Lo siento, es el dolor… -**Amy ruborizada la disculpa **–Perdone a Haruka.**

**-¿Dónde están los causantes de su pena?**

**-En sus recámaras –**Responde Mina sentada en un rincón. Tiene un moretón en el pómulo, el mismo moretón que comienza a verse en Yaten.

**-Lo siento –**Darien se atraviesa a su paso **–Se que no es el momento pero… ¿Es usted Satoru Kou?**

**-Ese es mi nombre muchacho ¿Cómo me conoces?**

**-Porque el joven que está sufriendo en la habitación, el que produce el dolor en su… en ella –**Señala a Haruka –**Es Seiya Kou, su hijo.**

**-¡Seiya! **

El hombre no puede creerlo…


	6. Chapter 6

atoru Kou escucha las palabras de Darien sin comprender.

-**No entiendo ¿Mi hijo? Él es un niño aún y sin vicios.**

Mina niega con la cabeza.

**-Ya no es niño, es un hombre más alto que usted.**

**-No puede ser cierto, lo dejé hace poco... **

**-Han pasado diez años desde su desaparición señor Kou, Seiya es un hombre de veintiún años -**Darien le explica.

Satoru se deja caer en un asiento. Le cuesta creer lo que escucha.

**-Seiya...-**Calla al ver salir de una de las alcobas a un hombre.

**-¿Dónde la escondieron? **-Temblando visiblementepor la necesidad, Seiya pregunta -**¿Dónde está? **

Satoru se sorprende al ver al joven, es muy parecido a él.

**-¿Seiya?**

Su hijo no le presta atención, su desesperación lo hace sordo a todo lo que no sea la necesidad de drogarse.

Seiya observa a su alrededor hasta posar su mirada en Darien.

**-Fuiste tú... -**El odio se palpa en su voz -**¡Robaste mi ropa y me pusiste esta maldita...! -**Intenta rasgar su túnica -**¡Regrésame mi medicina!**

Se lanza furioso sobre Darien.

Con Satoru presente, Yaten no puede usar su nuevo poder para inmovilizar a Seiya y debido a esto, ayuda a Taiki y Satoru a sujetar al hombre que grita y lucha por liberarse.

**-¡Seiya! **-Mina suplica -**Tranquilízate por favor.**

**-¡Dame lo que robaste! -**Forcejeando Seiya exige a su hermanastro.

**-No te he robado nada. No soy como tú -**Darien responde. Observa a Serena, La jovencita está arrodillada frente a Rubeus y llora por la escena que presencia, extiende la mano hacia ella -**No es bueno que veas esto, vete a casa.**

**-No dejaré a Haruka y al profesor -**Solloza.

**-¡Dame la heroína! -**Seiya grita a Darien.

El dolor que Haruka siente en su cuerpo se convierte en furia. Una ira incontrolable se apodera de ella.

Soltándose de Amy, Se levanta y logra llegar hasta Seiya.

**-¡Maldita basura! -**Sin importarle nada, golpea fuertemente el rostro del hombre, no presta atención al dolor que siente en su ojo izquierdo. Mina y Amy logran sujetarla y separarla de Seiya -**¡Déjenme! **-Se suelta -** ¡Le daré su merecido a esta bazofia!**

**-¡Gruñona! -**Yaten, impotente exclama viendo que ella vuelve a arremeter contra el hombre.

Toda la frustración acumulada desde que despertó en ese lugar, sale a relucir en ese instante. Haruka golpea una y otra vez a Seiya, sangre mana por las bocas y las narices de ambos. Repentinamente los dos caen desmayados.

**-¡Haruka! -**Serena suelta la mano del profesor. **-Haruka...**

Amy se inclina sobre ella, cardenales se observan en su rostro, los mismos que comienzan a marcarse en el rostro de Seiya, tienen los labios y párpados inflamados a causa de la golpiza, la conexión con su pupilo le hizo mucho daño a su amiga.

**-No tiene fractura -**Anuncia después de pasar su mano sobre el rostro amoratado.

Darien la toma en brazos para llevarla a su edificio.

**-Joven -**Satoru, inclinado sobre su hijo, lo llama -**No es bueno separarla de él -**Señala a Seiya -**Tampoco debe ser alejado el profesor Rubeus, de esa manera no se debilitarán y podré cuidar de los cuatro.**

**-Se hará como usted indique caballero cinco -**Amy hace una reverencia -**Yaten, ayuda al profesor y síganme.**

Debilitado y dolorido, Seiya es el primero en reaccionar, escupe sangre y comienza a llorar a la vez que dice incoherencias.

Mina, olvidando todo rencor se arrodilla junto a él, abrazándolo maternal le habla hasta que él se tranquiliza.

**-Dame algo que me calme el dolor -**Suplica Seiya -**Necesito la dosis... Solo una y luego la dejaré.**

**-¿Qué hiciste con tu vida Seiya? **-La rubia limpia la sangre **-¿Por qué te dejaste atrapar por la trampa de las drogas?**

**-Permítame señorita -**Satoru ocupa el lugar de Mina, observa a Taiki -**Joven, ayúdeme.**

Silencioso, el castaño se acerca, ambos sujetan a Seiya por las axilas, logrando levantarlo lo llevan a su alcoba.

Impotentes y sin dejar de vigilar a Hotaru, Soishi y Aki escucharon el caos proveniente de la sala común.

**-No le vaticino un buen final a ese jovencito -**La mujer susurra.

Han atado a su hija a la cama para evitar que escape o se haga daño.

Desde que despertó, Hotaru ha gritado poseída por el dolor que el síndrome de abstinencia le produce.

**-Deseo de todo corazón que estés equivocada -**Soishi comenta, le da a beber agua a Hotaru que lo escupe en su rostro.

**-¡Suéltenme! -**Ruge incontrolable -**¡Auxilio! ¡Me tienen secuestrada! **

**-No hijita -**Aki le dice -**Esto es por tu bien.**

**-¡Quiero mis píldoras! -**Exige el éxtasis.

**-Resiste... -**Soishi calla al verla llorar.

**-Desde que mis padres me abandonaron todos me hacen daño -**Llora conmovida -**Y ustedes me hacen daño, quieren matarme.**

**-No te abandonamos hijita -**Dama 9 le acaricia el cabello retirando de inmediato la mano cuando la chica intenta morderla.

**-¡No me toques maldita! ¡Me soltaré y te mataré! Los asesinaré a los dos por robar mi mercancía y secuestrarme!**

Soishi y Aki permanecen callados escuchando a su hija maldecirlos y amenazarlos de muerte.

En la alcoba de Darien, Serena está sentada junto a Haruka.

**-Pobrecita – **Acaricia el rostro amoratado.

**-¿Qué podemos hacer? -**Darien le pregunta.

**-No lo se. -**Observa a Satoru que ingresa a la recámara -**Caballero 5 -**Le cede el lugar junto a Haruka.

**-Hablé con los otros. Nadie debe saber lo ocurrido en este lugar -**Coloca la palma de su mano en el abdomen de su prometida estudiando el dolor de su cuerpo. Suspira cansado -**Como lo temía. No puedo aliviar el dolor de ella y su profesor.**

**-¿A qué se debe ese fenómeno?- **Darien pregunta. **¿Por qué no puede ayudarlos?**

**-Porque en realidad no sufren un dolor real -**Serena es la que responde. -**Para deshacerse de su malestar, los enfermos originales deben sanar.**

**-En este caso, desintoxicarse -**Yaten entra a ver a Haruka.

**-Y los adictos son Hotaru y Seiya -**Darien pensativo comenta -**¿Es cierto lo que mencionaste fuera? Si mi hermanastro y su novia mueren...?**

**-Lo harán también sus tutores -**Asiente el peliplateado.

Serena solloza.

**-No quiero que se muera Haruka...**

**-No lo hará Serena, la gruñona es fuerte, mira que golpear al sucio adicto sin importarle sentir el dolor -**Masajea su propio mentón -**Lo que me gustó de ser golpeado por la lindura, fue el saber que a ella le dolió.**

**-Yaten, el padre de ese está aquí -**Serena susurra apenada.

**-Con padre o sin él, ese asqueroso drogadicto y su golfa vinieron a empeorar nuestras ya difíciles existencias. -**Enojado sale de la alcoba.

Satoru se ha mantenido silencioso a todos los impertinentes comentarios del jovencito.

Le cuesta asimilar el hecho de saber que el hombre problemático y su pequeño Seiya sean la misma persona. Lo dejó al cuidado de su madre después del divorcio. El niño que él recuerda era alegre, respetuoso, hacía chistes de las circunstancias difíciles, siempre tenía una palabra de esperanza para todo; en cambio, el hombre que gime y suplica por una dosis de heroína desde la otra alcoba parece tener oscuros sentimientos, amargado, resentido.

Dariennota su angustia, no comprende cómo puede sentir lo que hay en el corazón del hombre.

**-Señor Kou, lamento que el reencuentro con su hijo haya sucedido en estas circunstancias.**

El hombre deja de acariciar la mano de la chica inconsciente para observar detenidamente a Darien.

**-Cuando llegué mencionaste que mi hijo es tu hermanastro.**

**-Así es -**Afirma Darien -**Nuestros padres se casaron hace casi siete años.**

Satoru asiente pensativo. Vuelve su mirada a Haruka, ella es asistida por Serena, la chica aplica agua del gran árbol sobre los hematomas del rostro y los nudillos lastimados.

**-Acompáñame hijo – **Silenciosos caminan hacia la alcoba de Seiya, se asoman observando a Amy aplicar el mismo tratamiento a Seiya, éste llora suplicando que le den algo que lo alivie -**¿Qué sucedió para que mi hijo haya caído tan bajo? -**Le pregunta al moreno.

**-Vamos fuera, no es bueno que Seiya me vea, me cree responsable de esto cuando entre él y su novia son los únicos culpables.**

Satoru y él llegan a la sala, Mina y Taiki se hallan allí.

**-¿Cómo está la chica que golpeó a Seiya? -**Pregunta el castaño.

**-No ha reaccionado -**Satoru responde -**¿Son amigos de mi hijo? **

**-Yo fui su novia hace tres años -**Mina responde -**Papá me obligó a terminar con él cuando ingresé a la escuela de Aviación. **

**-Los amigos de su hijo son... como él -**Taiki responde incómodo.

El hombre se angustia.

**-Seiya no pudo superar la muerte de su padre, en este caso su desaparición -**Responde Darien, Serena abandona la alcoba y se reúne con ellos -**Mi hermanastro no supo lidiar con el informe oficial de su muerte, se volvió rebelde. Inamori hizo lo que pudo, sin embargo, Seiya se encerró en su amargura. Conoció a la mujer que grita -**Darien hace un gesto a la recámara de Hotaru -**Fue ella la que lo introdujo en su círculo de amistades peligrosas y vicios.**

**-Lo lamento **-Mina se levanta -**Necesito aire fresco.**

**-No puedes salir sin mí -**Yaten entra al edificio -**No es que me agrade estar junto a una salvaje, son órdenes de... -**Observa a Satoru -**los sabios. -**Sale sin esperarla.

**-Lo que me faltaba, tener que ser niñera de ese – **enojada lo sigue.

Darien espera que se marche para continuar.

**-Papá y mi madrastra han sufrido por esta situación, Inamori no sabe aún de la adicción de Seiya, conoce solo su relación con Hotaru y su afición a la bebida y el cigarrillo; la hemos mantenido ignorante de la adicción a las drogas.** -Se maravilla al sentir lo mismo que Satoru -**No se sienta fracasado, Seiya es un estudiante brillante, solo que fue lo suficientemente torpe para dejarse tentar y caer en los vicios.**

Un pensamiento estremece a Satoru.

**-¿Por qué los sabios no apartaron a mi hijo y su novia como hicieron con los otros?**

**-¿Los otros? **-Es la segunda vez que Darien escucha que Seiya y Hotaru debieron ser apartados.

Serena interviene.

**-En el avión donde viajábamos, había un grupo de cinco chicos problemáticos, dos azafatas tuvieron problemas con ellos. Se dice que cuatro de ellos lograron sobrevivir el tránsito a este lugar...**

**-Fueron apartados -**Amy se les une -**Nadie sabe hasta este día que les sucedió. Se especula que sirvieron de alimento a las mascotas de los sabios.**

**-¿Mascotas? -**Pregunta Darien.

Satoru se levanta de inmediato.

**-Iré a atender a mi hijo.**

**-Diez días -**Serena le dice.

El hombre voltea.

**-¿Qué?**

**-La sabia Setsuna les dio diez días para su purificación, después serán aprobados o apartados.**

Nuevamente Darien siente la desesperación del hombre.

-**En ese caso -**Satoru -**Pondré todo de mi parte para que este don con que fui bendecido salve la vida de mi hijo y mi prometida -**Se marcha hacia la alcoba de Hotaru. La chica grita improperios que paulatinamente se apagan.

Rubeus siente una leve mejoría. Levantándose, camina con dificultad hacia la alcoba de su nueva pupila, observa a Satoru salir de allí e ingresar a la de Seiya.

**-Caballero 5 alivió momentáneamente su ansiedad -**Dama 9 le dice al verlo en la puerta.

**-Es un gran alivio, necesitaba descansar... -**Pierde el sentido.

**-¡Profesor! **-Soishi se apresura a socorrerlo.

En la sala, Darien observa a Serena, la rubia tiene las mejillas ruborizadas y parece a punto de gritar.

**-Dijeron que tenemos tutores ¿Quién es el de Taiki? -**Señala al castaño que ha permanecido silencioso.

Taiki se endereza interesado.

**-Es Amy -**Indica a la chica que se ruboriza y aparta la mirada de su emocionado pupilo -**Yaten es el tutor de la petulante, por eso ella sufrió al golpearlo.**

**-Se lo merecía -**Dice la chica de cabello azulado -**Yaten es infantil, pero es bueno y es nuestro amigo. No quiero que ella lo dañe con su mal humor.**

A Darien le pareció que el chico tiene carácter, sin embargo se reserva su opinión.

-**¿Quién es...? -**Pregunta expectante apuntando su pecho.

**-Yo seré la que te guíe en este lugar -**Serena responde dulcemente -**Te enseñaré lo que debes y no hacer, como comportarte en público y a usar las conchas marinas para afeitarte. **

**-En una sola noche a los hombres les crece la barba y el bigote como si fueran meses los que pasaron -**Amy interviene -**Pero no pueden salir al encuentro frente al gran árbol sin tener el rostro libre de vellos, por lo que es su deber cada mañana rasurarse.**

**-Todo comienza desde que despiertan -**La rubia se levanta -**Nosotras tenemos el deber de mantener nuestro cabello largo.**

**-¿Largo?** -Taiki pregunta -**¿Por qué entonces...?** -Mira hacia donde descansa la otra chica.

Serena suspira.

**-Haruka tiene un permiso especial para cortarse su cabello, le supliqué al sabio Alan que le diera ese derecho, a cambio, fue entregada en compromiso al caballero 5.**

**-¿Quién es el caballero 5? -**Pregunta curioso Taiki.

**-Es el padre del problemático. **Responde Amy.

El moreno de ojos azules se sorprende.

**-¿Quieres decir que la chica que golpeó a Seiya...?**

Taiki rompe en carcajadas.

**-A Seiya le pegó su futura mamá.**

**-No me parece gracioso -**Amy se levanta enojada caminando hacia la salida.

**-¡Espera! -**Taiki la alcanza -**Quiero que me des un recorrido...**

**-Solo si me prometes acatar mis órdenes y sugerencias.**

**-Hecho **-Le da paso -**Te sigo.**

Darien espera que se marchen para hablar con Serena.

**-Mamá me contó que fuiste de gran ayuda cuando llegaron aquí.**

**-Solo hice lo que debía -**Resta importancia -**Aunque me sentí halagada cuando llamó a su hija con mi nombre ¿Quieres ir a verla? -**Abre mucho los ojos -**¡No puedo separarme de Haruka! Puede llegar a necesitarme.**

**-Ve en paz -**Caballero 5 le aconseja -**Me haré cargo de todo mientras regresan, recuerda mantener las distancias de tu pupilo, alguien podría decirle al sabio Alan algo no acorde a la realidad.**

**-Acataré sus consejos -**La rubia hace una reverencia -**Sígueme -**Le dice a Darien.

Preguntándose qué quiso decir el padre de Seiya, Darien acompaña a la rubia sin hacer contacto físico con ella como desearía.

**-En vista que tu amiga y el otro caballero dormirán en nuestra casa, yo dormiré en la tuya, le pediré a Mina que duerma en...**

**-Ni lo sueñes -**La nombrada aparece junto a ellos -**Dormiré en la cama que me indicaron, me niego a pasar más tiempo del debido junto a "ese" **-Hace un ademán con la cabeza hacia Yaten.

El chico la ignora, está interesado en la mujer que observa insistente a Mina.

**-Oye Serena -**El peliplateado la toma del codo y se apartan de los otros.

**-¿Qué quieres Yaten? -**Le pregunta curiosa. Observa a Mina y Darien que parecen malhumorados al ser marginados de su diálogo.

**-¿Ese poder tuyo podrá leer las mentes?**- Susurra Yaten.

La rubia observa a su alrededor antes de asentir.

**-Comienzo a desarrollarlo. En la reunión con los sabios logré bloquear nuestros pensamientos para que no supieran qué pensábamos.**

**-¿Pero puedes leer nuestras mentes?**

**-No logro dominarlo aún, pero si la persona permanece quieta puedo leer fragmentos de su pensamiento ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Quieres saber qué piensa la nueva de ti? -**Le pregunta interesada

**-De esa solo quiero su despedida -**Ácido responde.

**-¿Para qué quieres entonces...?**

**-Intenta penetrar en la mente de la sabia Setsuna -**Le sugiere él.

Serena se asusta.

**-¡No es en serio!**

**-¿Estoy bromeando acaso? Si esas ratas manipulan nuestro cerebro, nosotros podríamos saber qué tiene que ver esa sabia -**Indica con su índice donde se halla Setsuna -**Con la petulante.**

Serena voltea a verlas. Mira a una y otra, Mina está ignorante de la vigilancia a la que es sometida por la sabia en persona, es la primera vez que sucede algo así... La segunda, si toma en cuenta las visitas excesivas del sabio Alan a ella.

**-¿Qué crees que sucede? **

Yaten rasca su mentón.

**-Algo se trae la sabia Setsuna con esa chica y quiero averiguarlo...**

**-.**

**-.**

**-.**

**-.**

**Gracias por su acptación. Se que s una historia un tanto extraña, pero quise experimentar con mitos y leyendas.**

**Besos.**

**Flakis, gracias por por estar aquí desde el principio.**


	7. Chapter 7

Llega un nuevo amanecer.

Para disgusto de Darien, la tarde anterior Mina se hizo cargo de la distribución de la casa y las mudanzas. A Taiki le ordenó dormir en la alcoba de Rubeus; ella, luego de escuchar a Soishi, miró a Serena de manera especial y aceptó dormir en la alcoba de Haruka dejando a Darien frustrado.

Yaten no se sintió muy feliz por la estancia de la rubia, y se lo hizo saber encerrándose a comer en su alcoba para no compartir en la mesa, herido en su orgullo por como Mina se expresara de él, se ha dirigido a ella solo para advertirle cómo funcionan las cosas allí.

Darien ha hecho algunos descubrimientos.

Alérgico a las orquídeas, la noche anterior cubrió su nariz y boca con con su túnica y sacó la extraña flor de su alcoba. Despertó varias veces durante la noche, solo para saber que la noche allí es tan oscura que solo un ciego podría caminar en esa negrura.

Tuvo la impresión que la noche pasaba lentamente, sin una linterna o vela con qué iluminarse, tuvo que mantenerse en su alcoba hasta que lo venció el sueño.

La mañana siguiente, el moreno se sorprendió al despertar y sentir la espesa barba y el grueso bigote cubriendo parte de su rostro; Serena al verlo, estalló en risas diciéndole que con esa apariencia podría pedir monedas frente a una iglesia. Le indicó como rasurarse, sorprendiéndose por el pésimo trabajo que él hizo.

Amy, que no admite mediocridad, tomó las conchas y ordenando a Taiki sentarse frente a ella, lo rasuró mientras le hablaba de la ciudad y la pradera plagada de presuntos monstruos.

**-No esperes comer estofados o comida caliente, solo ingerimos cereales y frutas. **-Indicó muy seria al castaño que temblaba por su contacto.

Después de eso, sin ver a Taiki se marchó con Satoru para asear a Seiya y Rubeus. Taiki quiso seguirla, sin embargo, al querer entrar a la casa no pudo moverse por algunos segundos.

Yaten y Mina se mantuvieron distanciados. La rubia se negó a salir de su alcoba el día anterior, comienza a padecer la clautrosfóbica sensación de ser prisionera provocando que Yaten esté de mal humor, la confusión de sentimientos que produce su conexión los desestabilizó emocionalmente.

Serena se hizo cargo de Haruka cortándole el cabello y cambiando su túnica mientras escuchaba de su amiga las miles de maneras como acabará con Seiya cuando todo pase.

La chica alta se negó a ingerir alimento, temblando de ansiedad no aceptó que la durmieran impidiendo que Satoru entrara en su alcoba.

**-¡Estás espantosa! -**Exclama Serena al verla.

Haruka tiene el ojo izquierdo cerrado debido al hematoma que ganó al golpear a Seiya, el pómulo derecho y el labio superior están inflamados, un corte en el labio inferior. Su pupilo se halla en el mismo estado que ella.

**-También te quiero -**Haruka ironiza -**¿Tienes algo que decirme? -**Le pregunta a Serena al verla nerviosa.

La rubia voltea la mirada.

**-No lo creo... -**Haruka la mira con el ojo sano entrecerrado.

**-¿Recuerdas que no puedes engañarme?**

Serena suspira.

**-Está bien, es algo... insignificante. **-Hace una mueca.

**-¿Que tan insignificante es?**

**-Creo que estoy desarrollando un nuevo don.**

**-¿El de las mentes? El mequetrefe ya me dijo que...**

Serena le cubre la boca.

**-No, ayer Yaten me tocó...**

Haruka la mira sorprendida.

**-¿Te tocó? -**pregunta enojada.

**-¡No de esa manera! -**Se defiende ruborizada.

**-¿Entonces?**

-**Me tomó la mano y... no se cómo sucedió, pero... puedo paralizar a las personas como lo hace él. Lo hice con el pupilo de Amy, no fue mi intención, solo pensé que dejara de seguirla y así ocurrió.**

Haruka cierra los ojos ante una arremetida de necesidad, lo que sintió por el vicio del cigarrillo es nimiedad con esto. Cuando vuelve a abrirlos se fija en la pared.

**-Juro que echaré al vicioso a la pradera –** Respira hondo - **¿ Crees que absorbes los poderes?**

**-No me he atrevido a preguntarle a Yaten si conserva sus poderes. **-Confiesa tímida -** Intentaré con Amy, si ella los mantiene intactos, significa que clono el don de cada persona que toque sin afectarla **-Dice pensativa.

**-Eso es verdaderamente extraño. -**Haruka indica -**Me das miedo.**

**-También siento temor – **Admite Serena -**Me pregunto la razón por la que estoy adquiriendo más dones que los demás.**

**-Es un misterio que juntas resolveremos. Mientras tanto clona el don del profesor para que me pongas a soñar con mi mamá -**Propone Haruka, dolorida se acurruca en la cama -**La necesito más que nunca.**

**-¡Oh Haruka! -**Serena la abraza...

En el Gran Consejo, las sabias Sayama y Setsuna se reúnen con el sabio Takuma.

**-Ilustre sabio, su hija** **es un peligro para nuestra ciudad. En cualquier instante puede desarrollar los poderes que por derecho le pertenecen y crear un caos.** -Sayama, de cabello azul y ojos amarillos dice.

El sabio la mira fijamente. Su cabello blanco, barba blanca y ojos negros están muy brillantes, indicio de molestia.

Observa a Setsuna.

**-¿Qué opina usted ilustre Setsuna? **

**-Igual que el ilustre Alan, creo que la ilustre Sayama está exagerando todo.**

Sayama la mira con algo parecido al rencor.

**-No conozco esa emoción -**Responde calmada.

**-Mi hija se marchará en cuanto el ilustre Alan la despose, mientras tanto manténgase alejada de ella para que no sospeche que no es completamente humana. Ahora debo partir. El deber del experimento que llevo a cabo desde que mi padre me lo impusiera debe seguir hasta el final -**Levanta sus manos transformándose en un hombre de mediana edad, cabello oscuro, con un traje de tres piezas, se coloca unos antojos -**Mi segundo hijo solo heredó los genes humanos, pero mi padre no me permite abandonarlo. Piensa que sus hijos tendrán alguna de nuestras aptitudes -**Desaparece.

La sabia Sayama siente algo negativo en su interior. Desde que le fue ordenado vigilar esa ciudad, siempre pensó que el primer antiguo que llegó a la tierra, padre del ilustre Takuma, un gigante de casi tres metros que embarazó a varias hijas de los hombres, la escogería como esposa para su hijo, en cambio, el ilustre Takuma, en su transformación de humano se hizo llamar Kenji Tsukino y escogió como esposa a una humana llamada Ikuko...

El segundo amanecer, Darien despertó buscando las conchas. La tarde anterior, mientras oscurecía y los habitantes eran conminados a ocupar sus edificios, le pareció que brillaban sobre el lavabo.

Serena, que va a ver a Haruka, lo descubrió intentando pulverizarlas.

**-Que no sepas usarlas no significa que debas destruirlas -**Lo amonesta quitándole las conchas.

**-Lo siento -**Embelesado en los ojos celestes, se sienta frente a ella. **-¿Quieres enseñarme?**

Serena asiente inocente.

**-Debes estar impecable cuando seamos llamados frente al Gran Árbol **-Le informa -**He visto al profesor usarla. Yaten está frustrado porque no le ha salido el primer vello. **

**-¿Lo quieres? A Yaten. -**Darien pregunta ansioso.

**-Por supuesto, nos conocemos desde el jardín de infancia y nunca me ha dejado sola protegiéndome de los bullying. Te aseguro que Yaten puede ser muy desagradable cuando se lo propone. Ahora quédate quieto y presta atención -**La pequeña rubia, tomando una de las conchas con delicadeza, procede enseñarle como usarla, el suave contacto de sus manos en el rostro del moreno, provocan en él deseos de besarla.

Lo habría hecho de no ser porque sintió que se paralizaba y Yaten curioso de saber quien está en la habitación con Darien se asomó. El peliplateado se enoja al ver a Darien con la mano en la quijada de ella.

**-¿Qué crees que haces? -**Pregunta furioso.

Serena se sobresalta perdiendo el control sobre Darien.

**-Lo siento, no fue mi intención. **-Dice el hombre.

Yaten lo ignora dirigiendo su atención a Serena.

**-¿Quieres que lo desaparezcan? -**Le pregunta en voz alta a la chica, señalando a Darien. **-Porque de seguro los sabios lo harán si este recién aparecido se las da de galán contigo.**

-**Yo no... **-Serena, ruborizada quiso excusarse, sin embargo, Yaten no le da la oportunidad.

**-¿Tu y él no y estaban a punto de besarse? -**Sus ojos verdes parecen esmeraldas.

**-Por favor Yaten, no... **-Serena mueve negativamente la cabeza. Ver a Darien con esa intención la asustó y lo paralizó en el acto, pero no puede decirle a Yaten sin descubrirse delante del moreno.

-**Dedícate a la tarea que te encomendé y no te enamores de tu cachorro -**Espeta antes de poner los ojos en blanco al escuchar la voz de Mina -**Hablando de perros y aparecen las pulgas. Nos veremos más tarde Serena, recuerda lo que te dije -**Ignorando a Darien se marcha a la alcoba de Haruka asistiendo a Amy en las labores de aseo.

Darien y Serena se mantienen silenciosos, la rubia baja su mirada a sus manos.

**-Lamento haber causado esta regañina -**Darien rompe el silencio.

**-Yaten solo... **Apenada comienza a hablar siendo interrumpida.

**-Continuemos con tu enseñanza -**Regresándole la concha, Darien da por terminada la conversación.

Cree que Serena y Yaten son novios y eso lo hace sentir muy mal...

Dama tres, acompañada de su esposo e hija hacen una visita en la casa para saber como está su hijo y presentarle a su nueva familia. Tan pronto vio a Serena, la pequeña Rini se abalanzó en sus brazos.

**-Es Ishijo, tu padrastro. -**Le anuncia Alice a Darien.

El joven moreno estudia al hombre, de cabellos blancos y ojos rojos es veinte centímetros más alto que Darien, aquí se derrumba la hipótesis de los enanitos verdes. Su piel muy blanca parece perlada. Viste una túnica de color púrpura.

**-Mi esposa me habló de ti el día que la escogí -**Ishijo le dice calmado. Extiende la mano para tocarlo, bajándola inmediatamente -**No pensé verte aquí, pero me alegro. Espero que nos hagamos amigos. **

Darien no logra comprender lo que siente, lo poco que ha escuchado le han dado a entender que los sabios no tienen sentimientos humanos, sin embargo Ishijo está lleno de amor hacia su familia.

**-También lo deseo, quiero conocer y compartir con mi nueva hermana. **-Observa como la niña besa la mejilla de Serena.

**-Así será... **-Su semblante se oscurece -**Hasta que mis superiores...**

**-Por favor Ishijo, no lo menciones **-Alice le suplica.

Darien los mira a ambos, ¿Qué sucede? Espera estar a solas con Serena para interrogarla.

Setsuna llega a la casa.

**-Saludos a todos -**Dice mirando a su alrededor -**Sabio Ishijo -**Hace un ademán con la cabeza.

**-Sabia Setsuna -**Responde el hombre -**La prosperidad esté con usted.**

**-Y con usted. -**Observa a Darien -**La familia está reunida.**

**-¿La familia? -**Le pregunta Alice.

**-Lo dice porque tu hijo está con nosotros -**Responde Ishijo dirigiéndole a la otra sabia una mirada de advertencia.

Serena cierra los ojos momentáneamente bloqueando de esta manera la memoria del día anterior de las personas que estuvieron presentes.

Rubeus, ha salido a caminar junto a Taiki para distraerse y aliviar su ansiedad.

Satoru Kou sale de la alcoba de Seiya, tan pronto despertaron su hijo y Hotaru, les indujo al sueño. Haruka no aceptó que la ayudara soportando estoicamente la necesidad que siente, frustrando al hombre con su decisión. Desde que fue ofrecida en matrimonio a él, Satoru se enamoró de ella, sin embargo Haruka lo evade como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa.

La sabia Setsuna lo mira.

**-Caballero cinco. ¿Qué hace en este edificio? No le hemos dado ninguna tarea con nuestros nuevos integrantes.**

**-Lo se y pido disculpas -**Satoru hace una reverencia -**Estoy aquí dándole ánimos a mi hijo.**

Setsuna lo mira fijamente.

**-¿El joven problemático es su hijo?**

**-Así es Ilustre sabia.**

**-En ese caso debo anular su don, no es aceptable que lo use en alguien que no debería vivir entre nosotros.**

En la alcoba, Amy y Yaten miran a Haruka que desolada escucha lo que sucede en la sala común. El largo cabello rubio no ha sido cortado ese día pero no le estorba, otras cosas son su prioridad. Se toman de las manos esperando el desenlace. El único sabio que ha demostrado tener algún sentimiento ha sido Alan.

_**-"¡Has algo Serena!"**_ -Suplica Haruka.

**-¡Pero es mi hijo!**-Exclama Satoru angustiado -**Morirá si no hago algo. Mi prometida también está en peligro...**

**-Como dije antes, los humanos contaminados de odios y vicios no deben estar en esta ciudad. -**Observa a Aki y Soishi que pálidos salen de la alcoba de su hija -**Si sobreviven tomaremos una decisión.**

Yaten sale corriendo de la alcoba.

**-¡Pero Haruka y el profesor Rubeus morirán si ellos...! **

**-Aceptaron ser sus tutores y deben correr ese riesgo.**

**-Si fuera madre sabría el dolor que sentimos -**Aki llora.

Setsuna la mira fijamente con los labios apretados.

**-Por favor sabia Setsuna -**Serena entrega la niña a Alice y toma la mano de Satoru, el hombre siente una corriente que sale de él hacia la palma de la chica. **-No le quite...**

**-Apártese señorita Tsukino, no debe inmiscuirse -**Setsuna le ordena, Serena obedece silenciosa.

Yaten, igual que Serena mira sorprendido como la sabia extiende su mano y la coloca en la frente de Satoru quien cae de rodillas.

En ese instante, Seiya y Hotaru despiertan, Rubeus regresa apoyado de Taiki.

Darien impotente y silencioso va a ver su hermanastro que, jadeando aprieta su abdomen y adopta posición fetal.

**-¡Dame la heroína! -**Le grita angustiado Seiya -**¡Moriré si no me ayudas! -**El joven Chiba siente lástima por su hermanastro, puede conocer su grado de desesperación. Observa que Seiya llora como un niño abandonado. **-Hazlo por Rocío... Solo una dosis por favor **-Le suplica entre sollozos haciendo que Darien sienta un nudo en la garganta.

**-Por favor ilustre -**El moreno aboga por su hermanastro. **-Tenga compasión de...**

**-El ritual de purificación debe hacerse sin intermediarios -**Satisfecha por su labor, Setsuna voltea para marcharse.

**-¿Es una roca fría y sin corazón? -**Mina le pregunta.

Setsuna voltea a verla.

**-Las leyes en este lugar no las impuse yo, pequeña Minako.**

**-Ahórrese sus explicaciones conmigo -**Dolida por los gemidos de Seiya, Mina le responde **-Iré a ayudar a mi amigo, porque eso es lo que hacemos nosotros, tenemos compasión de nuestros congéneres.**

Todos guardan silencio. Setsuna ve a la rubia marcharse.

**-Señor Kou, Yaten Kou -**Dirige su atención al peliplateado -**En quince amaneceres tendrá una nueva responsabilidad. Es mi deber informarle que debe estar con nosotros a la hora del almuerzo para comenzar a prepararlo -**Yaten va a objetar -**No aceptamos discusiones - **Sale del edificio.

**-¡Malditos sean esos dementes! -**Echando pestes, Yaten se marcha.

**-**_**"Lo tengo Haruka" -**_Serena corre a la alcoba de su amiga -**¿Cómo podré usarlo?**

**-¿Qué es lo que tienes?** -Amy le pregunta.

**-Si la maldita extraterrestre se marchó, hazle una visita a las ratas y realiza la misma labor que el esperpento número cinco ha estado haciendo -**Ignorando a Amy, Haruka le dice a Serena **-Vigila que nadie te descubra o estarás en problemas.**

**-¿Qué planean hacer? -**Amy mira a una y otra.

**-Busca a Yaten -**Le pide Serena sin responder a su pregunta -**Ha de estar devastado y furioso por la noticia que le acaban de dar. Tráelo de vuelta.**

**-De ser posible levitando -**Haruka le indica.

**-Enseguida -**La chica sale de la alcoba.

Serena va a abandonar la alcoba cuando Haruka la toma de la mano.

**-¡Oh cielos! -**Se encoge como ovillo -**Maldito sea ese vicioso... -**jadea -**Quiero un analgésico o algo más fuerte que me alivie...**

Se escuchan gritos de Seiya en el mismo instante que Haruka gime.

**-Iré a dormirlo -**la rubia menuda sale de la alcoba regresando de inmediato -**No puedo...**

**-¿No clonaste... el don del anciano... Kou? **-Pregunta entre jadeos.

**-Creo que si, pero **_**Gulliver **_**y la nueva están con tu pupilo.**

**-¡Pupilo un cuerno! **Gime Haruka **-¡Será mi primera víctima! **-Entierra el rostro en el colchón diciendo incoherencias.

**-¿Qué dices?**

Haruka levanta la cabeza mostrando su tez ruborizada.

**-Dije que la segunda víctima será esa mosquita muerta si sigue metiéndose con el mequetrefe... Ese es mi trabajo. ¡Maldición! ** -Jadea sudorosa. -**¿Por qué los adictos dicen que las drogas los ayudan si lo que siento es peor que una tortura de la inquisición!**

**-¿Quieres agua? **-Serena le pregunta.

Haruka niega con la cabeza

-**Acércate -**Serena la obedece -**¿El hermanastro de **_**ese**_** es tu aprendiz?**

**-Así es -**La chica asiente.

**-¿La nueva golpeó al mequetrefe y lo sintió? **-Serena asiente, Haruka lleva la mano a su labio inflamado ** -¿Los hematomas de mi rostro me los causé al pulverizar al indeseado? **

**-Y se te ven horribles -**Su amiga le indica tocando el cardenal del ojo izquierdo.

**-Interesante -**Rasca su mentón.

**-¿Qué cosa?**

**-¿Qué sucederá si hago esto? -**Extendiendo su mano, pellizca el trasero de Serena.

**-¡Ay! -**Grita la chica.

**-¡Ey! **-En la recámara de Seiya, Darien salta y mira a su espalda sin hallar a nadie **-¿Qué sucede? **-Escucha el gruñido de Serena y la risa de Haruka.

**-¿Pasa algo? -**Mina, que seca el sudor de Seiya le pregunta. El joven fue atado a la cama.

Darien mueve la cabeza.

**-No... - **Salta nuevamente al sentir una nalgada.

**-¡Deja de hacer eso Haruka! -**Escucha la voz de Serena.

**-¿Por qué dejarlo? **-Responde la otra -**Me da gracia escuchar gritar al tonto cuando hago esto. **

**-Creo que la jovencita conectada a Seiya encontró un pasatiempo -**Se queja Darien al sentir un pellizco en el brazo y un nuevo grito de Serena...

Pasan los días tres y cuatro, los más difíciles en la vida de un adicto en proceso de desintoxicación.

Haruka perdió el deseo de bromear a costa de Serena y Darien, suplicó a Amy que le facilitara lo que hallaron en las ropas de Seiya y Hotaru. Retorciéndose de dolor, quiso escapar en varias oportunidades gritando que se ahogaría en el río para acabar con su pena y dolor; teniendo Serena que paralizarla e inducirla a sueños cortos.

**-¿Cómo haces eso? -**Amy le preguntó al descubrirla.

**-No digas nada por favor Amy -**Suplicó Serena -**Cuando todo esto acabe intentaré explicártelo.**

**-Solo con la condición de que me ayudes con los otros -**Pidió Amy -**Ya comprendo por qué el profesor duerme inmovilizado en la cama, pero no has hecho nada por los enfermos originales...**

**-He querido ayudarlos, pero nunca están solos -**Acariciando el largo cabello de Haruka, Serena le dijo a la jovencita de cabello azulado.

La chica asintió preocupada.

El cuarto día se siente la ausencia de Yaten. Desde que fue al encuentro con los sabios no se ha visto.

**-Si tuviéramos a Yaten... él nos ayudaría con esa rubia insoportable. -**Amy le dijo a Serena -**No se separa de Seiya Kou a pesar que lo culpa estar en este lugar. El caballero cinco está cercano a sufrir un síncope debido a que no puede ayudar a su hijo. También lo desestabiliza el hecho que la aversión de Haruka hacia él crezca más a causa de su conexión con Seiya Kou.**

**-¿Y la otra joven? -**A Serena le sorprendió verla con túnica azul, indicando que no es virgen.

**-Dama nueve y su esposo no la dejan más que para irse a dormir.**

**-Estamos en un gran dilema -**Serena pronuncia las palabras en el instante que Haruka se acurruca y gime, llorando dormida.

**-Hay breves momentos que lamento haber destruido la droga -**Confiesa Amy -**Otros en los que pienso que debimos dejar morir a... **-Cierra los ojos -**Luego me arrepiento y me reprendo por comenzar a pensar y actuar como los sabios.**

**-Tutora Amy, el profesor ha despertado -**Taiki la llama desde el pasillo.

**-¿Tutora Amy? -**Susurra Serena.

**-Le ordené llamarme así -**Ruborizada responde -**Me gusta como suena y, Yaten me dio la idea antes de irse con los sabios. **-Abandona la alcoba con una ligera sonrisa.

En ese instante el sonido de una diana se escucha en toda la ciudad.

**-¡Es hora de reunirnos frente al Gran Árbol!** -La voz grave de un hombre se escucha en la sala común -**Serena, Amy, Haruka, profesor Rubeus ¿Dónde están? Ya pasé por nuestro edificio y está desierto.**

**-¿Nuestro edificio? -** Confundida, Serena sale de la recámara hallando a Amy paralizada por la sorpresa, observa al recién llegado. **-¿Yaten? ¿Eres tú? **


	8. Chapter 8

**-¡Por fin he crecido! -**El hombre de un metro ochenta, cabellos plateados largos hasta la cintura, ojos verdes y una poderosa musculatura, se acerca y abraza a Serena y luego a Amy. **-¿Qué les parece mi cambio? ¿Se enamorarían de mí?**

**-Si, eres Yaten, con ese pésimo sentido del humor como papá -**Serena, aprisionada contra el musculoso pecho le dice al peliplateado.

**-¿Qué te hicieron estos dos días? -**Amy ríe nerviosa, aún está impactada por el cambio operado en su amigo.

**-¿Qué...? **-A Taiki no le hace gracia que Amy ría con naturalidad al recién llegado. Desde que despertara por vez primera en ese lugar, ella no ha vuelto a sonreírle.

**-Ancianas Serena Tsukino y Amy Mizuno -**Besa las mejillas de ambas **-Ni imaginan cuanto las extrañé, a ti más que a nadie llorona -**Vuelve a apretar a Serena contra su pecho provocando que se queje.

Mina y Darien se asoman a ver la causa del escándalo. El moreno siente celos al ver al extraño abrazar a Serena.

**-¡Ancianas tus nachas! -**La rubia espeta haciendo reír al peliplateado.

Mina no reconoce a su tutor hasta que Serena le da un puntapié al hombre para que la suelte.

**-¡Santo cielo! -**Exclama -**No me lo creo... **-Sorprendida y masajeando su pantorrilla, admira los bíceps masculinos. **Esto es... **-Por primera vez siente deseo de ser devorada - _**"Por mi padre que este hombre está como me lo recomendó el doctor" -**_Se percata que Serena la mira y ríe divertida.

**-¿Dónde está la amargada? -**Yaten pregunta a las chicas.

**-¿Existe otra amargada aparte de la insolente nueva? -**Amy le pregunta muy bajo.

**-La gruñona que por todo discute, **- Explica él - **ya quiero que me vea y me diga quien es la mequetrefe ahora.**

Serena baja el rostro.

**-Nuestra amiga duerme.**

**-¿Sigue enferma por culpa de éstos? -**Sin miramientos Yaten señala a Darien y Taiki.

A Mina la ignora y eso la enoja.

Ahora que la chica quiere que la vea, el peliplateado la considera invisible. De saber que los locos secuestradores harían ese milagro de transformar al flacuchento e insignificante jovencito en un atractivo y viril hombre, Mina se hubiera mordido la lengua y sonreído. Tiene celos de cómo Yaten trata a sus amigas.

**-Estos dos últimos días han sido los peores para nuestra amiga -**Lamenta Amy -**El profesor Rubeus también está muy mal.**

**-No puedo creer que nuestro mocoso con mal genio haya crecido -**Pálido, ojeroso y sosteniéndose del quicio de la puerta se halla Rubeus. Logra sonreír -**Se te extrañó estos días Yaten.**

**-Podría decir lo mismo, pero creo que estuve dormido hasta hace un rato, sin embargo soñé con el tiempo en que estábamos en la escuela y usted nos atormentaba con los proyectos de Ciencias, en cuanto desperté deseé que todo fuera un sueño, eso hasta que vi mi reflejo -**Pavoneándose avanza hacia la recámara donde duerme Haruka.

**-Pensé que no crecerías mucho -**Amy dice crítica.

**-También yo, pero ya ves que los malditos extraterrestres me beneficiaron en algo **-dice sarcástico-**¿Por qué la gruñona no se levanta? Ya quiero que me vea para que deje de llamarme mequetrefe.**

Serena lo toma de la mano.

**-Lo siento Yaten, Haruka está muy mal, ya pide lo que consumían los... ** -Baja la mirada llena de tristeza -**Temo que no sobreviva...**

**-Ella es muy fuerte -**La abraza infundiéndole confianza -**Verás que pronto se levantará y pateará el trasero del indeseado. Ahora quiero contarte algunas cosas -**Dice emocionado.

Darien está cercano a perder la paciencia y golpear a Yaten. No soporta ver como abraza a Serena.

Se oye el segundo llamado a la reunión.

**-Me contarás todo después, ahora partamos o nos tildarán como desobedientes -**Serena se separa de Yaten **-¿Los enfermos también deben acompañarnos? **-Le pregunta a Soishi y Aki.

**-Por esta vez serán eximidos **-La sabia Sayama ingresa al edificio -**Excepto la señorita Tenoh ¿Dónde está? **-Observa a todos lados.

Serena y Amy conocen la aversión de Sayama hacia ellos, especialmente contra Haruka, se miran preocupadas debido a que la rubia alta está bajo un sueño inducido por Serena.

**-Haruka y el profesor Rubeus están muy enfermos... **-Comienza a explicar la chica callando al ver que la sabia levanta la mano.

**-La señorita Tenoh no puede asistir, pero yo si podré reunirme... **Rubeus habla con dificultad, siendo interrumpido por la sabia.

**-No pregunté cómo se sienten **-le dice autoritaria -**La señorita Tenoh no puede ser privilegiada sobre el resto de los habitantes, debe estar frente al gran árbol o debe atenerse a las consecuencias. -**Algo llama su atención, voltea viendo a Taiki -**Usted es el señor Kou -**Se acerca a él tocando su frente, voltea a ver a Yaten y al caballero cinco, éste ha salido de la alcoba de Seiya luego de cerciorarse que está inconsciente. **-Interesante.**

Los tres hombres se miran confundidos.

**-¿Qué es interesante? -**Pregunta Taiki.

Sayama lo ignora acercándose a Darien. Lo observa detenidamente apretando los labios.

**- **_**"¿El ilustre Takuma debería enterarse que el hijo de un antiguo está cerca de su hija o hago mi propio experimento?" -**_Se pregunta pensativa. Dirige su atención a Mina -_** "¿Hija de un sabio? esto no lo esperaba" **_-se marcha rápidamente.

Serena se sorprende al conocer los pensamientos de la sabia Sayama.

Observa a Mina, ¿Ella es la hija del sabio Takuma y otra sabia? Busca en su interior, no halla nada que no sea humano. ¿Quién es el hijo del antiguo? Desea que Haruka esté bien para darle a conocer lo recién descubierto.

Vuelve su atención a la puerta por donde salió la sabia Sayama.

Logra conocer algunos sentimientos negativos en ella, sentimientos humanos que los sabios quieren extirpar del alma humana...

**-¿Qué haremos con Haruka? -**Amy pregunta al profesor.

Yaten ingresa a la alcoba y se sienta junto a Haruka. Ella duerme de costado sujetando la sábana, un rictus de dolor no abandona su rostro.

**-Gruñona -**La llama suavemente **-Haruka.**

Serena, Rubeus y Amy lo siguen.

**-Está bajo sueño inducido -**Explica la chica de cabello azulado -**Cuando despierta, pide las mismas drogas que consumían nuestros vecinos y amenaza con asesinar a su pupilo. Se come las uñas e intenta arrancarse el cabello, la desintoxicación de Seiya Kou y su deseo de morir hacen estragos en nuestra amiga.**

Mina, Darien y Taiki escuchan tras la puerta, fuera de su campo visual para no ser descubiertos.

Yaten mira a Rubeus.

**-!Malditos novatos! -**Escupe Yaten -**Desde que llegaron no han hecho más que despreciarnos y molestarnos.**

**-No es así Yaten -**Serena le dice. **-No he sentido menosprecio de su parte.**

**-¿Lo crees? La estirada insoportable se ha portado muy mal con nuestro amigo. Tal vez es fan de los delincuentes viciosos y por eso no aprecia a un chico... hombre sin estigma -**Las palabras de Amy ruborizan a Mina.

Baja el rostro para que sus acompañantes no noten su vergüenza. Los tres se mantienen silenciosos escuchando la conversación que se lleva a cabo en la alcoba.

**-¿Cree que el don que desarrolló pueda ayudar al desquiciado original? **-Yaten pregunta al profesor.

**-¿Qué quieres decir? -**Tembloroso Rubeus pregunta.

**-Sabemos que el futuro dictador de la gruñona es el padre de **_**ese**_**, pero por su deseo de autodestrucción el drogadicto no lo ha reconocido -**Explica el peliplateado **-Tal vez si lo toca y traspasa esa bruma que cubre su entendimiento, Seiya Kou supere la crisis emocional y sane su alma, reconozca al anciano Kou y desee sanarse de su adicción. -**Todos boquiabiertos lo miran **-¿Qué?**

**-Vaya que tu madurez no fue solo física. -**Amy responde.

**-Todo lo que dices está bien, pero tu pupila, el hermanastro y el caballero cinco no se apartan de su cama.**

Yaten maldice con furia.

**-¿Por qué rayos esos aparecidos fueron encargados a nosotros? **

**-Porque tienen la misma oportunidad de sobrevivir. **-Serena le dice suavemente -**Ellos no tienen culpa de haber sido abducidos a esta ciudad, y como nosotros, deben aprender a desenvolverse para no ser hallados fallos.**

Yaten la observa detenidamente.

**-¿Quién te cuidará cuando me vaya? -**Extiende su mano tomando la de Serena -**Temo que Darien Chiba quebrante y traspase la línea que lo separa de ti -**La mira a los ojos -**He notado como te mira y si los sabios se enteran de su encantamiento por ti, lo desaparecerán antes que al adicto.**

Mina mira sorprendida a Darien, él silencioso escucha las palabras del hombre, desea conocer su relación con la grácil rubia y la razón de la advertencia.

**-Y yo lamento que nos separen -**Amy es quien responde -**¿No existirá algo que impida que te marches?**

-**No creo que haya escapatoria -**Lamenta el joven.

**-A menos que hallemos la manera de escapar -**Mirando hacia las montañas, Serena dice pensativa - **¿No se han preguntado por dónde escapó el problemático? **

**-Si es que en realidad lo hizo -**Amy responde -**Sucedió antes que llegáramos, tal vez fue el primero en ser apartado por los sabios.**

Observando a Haruka, Yaten guarda silencio temeroso del futuro que le espera.

Suena el tercer llamado.

**-Iremos al gran árbol sin la pequeña cretina -**Rubeus toma la decisión, sujetándose de Amy logra levantarse -**Tomaré la responsabilidad de esta acción.**

**-Sabias palabras -**Las palabras de Setsuna sobresaltan a los fisgones que se dispersan en el acto. **-Vine a conocer la razón de su ausencia, el sabio Takuma parece estar impaciente -**Habla mirando a Mina.

**-Lo lamento ilustre Setsuna -**Yaten sale de la alcoba sosteniendo a Rubeus -**La sabia Sayama ordenó que Haruka debe acompañarnos, lo cual es imposible.**

**-Nada es imposible señor Kou -**Setsuna extiende una mano hacia la alcoba, al instante Haruka pierde la conexión con su pupilo, hace lo mismo con Rubeus. Observa insistentemente a Mina -**No somos rocas sin corazón, pequeña Minako. **-Le dice calmada. Voltea para marcharse -**La señorita Tenoh tiene menos de un minuto para estar presentable. **-Desaparece.

Amy y Serena corren de vuelta a la cama, la rubia menuda despierta a su amiga.

**-Hola Haruka -**Sonríe a la chica que la mira confundida.

**-¿Lo hiciste? ¿Lograste sanar al adicto?**

**-La sabia Setsuna cortó tu conexión y la del profesor -**Amy responde, con una túnica blanca en la mano -**Creo que... -**Guarda silencio un instante, como si analizara -**No, no lo creo -**Dice pensativa**.**

**-¿En qué piensas? - **Haruka le pregunta.

**-¿Qué es lo que no crees? -**Serena vierte agua en un cuenco para que Haruka se lave el rostro.

**-Pareciera que las ilustres Sayama y Setsuna compiten entre sí -**Responde Amy. Mueve la cabeza -**No me hagan caso. Apresurémonos, nos esperan frente al Gran Árbol.**

**-Tenemos muy poco tiempo para reunirnos con los otros. **-Serena ayuda a Haruka a despojarse de la ropa que la cubre.

**-Yo me encargo de su atuendo, aprovecha de ver si los enfermos están solos y los pones a dormir como bebés hasta que regresemos -**Susurra Amy -**no vayan a querer rasgarse las venas y paguemos por sus tonterías.**

Las otras asienten.

**-El privilegio de ver morir al indeseado es mío -**Haruka empuja a Serena -**Ve a hacer lo que Amy ordena.**

**-¿Por qué todos me ordenan? -**Se queja Serena -**Yaten ordena, el profesor ordena, Amy ordena, tú ordenas, los nada sabios ordenan -**Las chicas sorprendidas la miran -** ¡Debería ser yo quien ordenara y si no obedecen, arrojaría a los rebeldes a la gran pradera! -**Se marcha refunfuñando, sonriendo al sentir el temor de sus amigas.

Fuera del edificio Mina, Taiki y Darien esperan por los otros.

**-Cada vez comprendo menos este lugar -**Mina susurra a Darien y Taiki, -**Esos déspotas están locos, más la mujer que acaba de salir, primero hace sufrir a todos para después cambiar de opinión. **-Calla al ver a los padres de Hotaru y Satoru abandonar el recinto-**¿Por qué debemos reunirnos en el mismo lugar? ¿Por qué tú no puedes enamorarte de la chiquita? **-Se dirige a Darien -** ¿Qué rayos le hicieron al jovencito que regresó transformado en un Adonis? - **Siente que la cabeza le estallará por tantas preguntas sin responder.

No se percata de las risas de sus acompañantes por la última pregunta.

**-El profesor está listo -**Yaten anuncia -**Si la gruñona también está presentable podemos marcharnos, nuestros traseros corren el riesgo de ser enviados a la pradera.**

**-Cierra la boca mequetre... **-La frase se congela en los labios de Haruka . Observa al hombre frente a ella-**¿Quien es este enorme simio blanco?**

.-

**Día Seis.**

Darien se ha mantenido despierto parte de la noche.

La reunión efectuada dos días atrás no la comprendió hasta entonces.

La sabia Sayama pareció enfurecer al ver a Haruka de pie, ésta le hizo una reverencia burlona, y, batiendo su largo cabello a modo de reto, se apartó con Yaten y Amy lejos del centro de la reunión.

Se supone que los sabios no albergan sentimientos humanos; pero para Darien que aún no logra comprender por qué conoce los sentimientos de quienes lo rodean, Sayama está llena de todos los sentimientos negativos: intriga, odio, codicia, avaricia y envidia hacia la rubia alta. El pelinegro observa el punto que la sabia Sayama observa repetidamente, Satoru.

Los sabios llamaron a Darien junto con Mina y Taiki hacia el centro de la reunión, presentándolos a los habitantes, sin mencionar en algún momento a Hotaru y Seiya. Eso le dio mala espina al moreno. Al observar hacia los padres de ellos, pudo ver en sus rostros una expresión de angustia y terror.

Luego de anunciarlos como jóvenes casaderos e invitados a regresar a su lugar; media centena de niños fue presentada a la ciudad, desde ese día serían separados de sus padres hasta su partida. Los habitantes guardaron silencio ante las palabras del sabio Takuma.

Serena y Alice se unieron al sabio Ishijo que tenía a Rini en sus brazos. No emitió palabra alguna cuando se anunciaron los que partirán veinte amaneceres después. Impávido, el sabio Takuma nombró a la pequeña hermanita de Darien sobresaltando al moreno, quien veía sorprendido a la niña que inocente jugaba con el cabello de Serena. Ella y Alice cerraron los ojos al escuchar el anuncio, no así Ishijo que pareció ver con odio a Takuma.

El día siguiente fue silencioso y pesado para todos. Yaten se mantuvo frío y distante de Mina. La rubia no sabía como pedirle disculpas y llamar su atención sin parecer hipócrita.

Para molestar más a Sayama, Haruka no quiso cortar su cabello aún; a la hora del almuerzo se separó de todos para entrar a la alcoba de Seiya y golpearlo. Al conocer el sentimiento negativo de la rubia, Darien la siguió para impedirlo, sorprendiéndose al percatarse que la chica se acurrucó en un sofá y miraba fijamente al convaleciente. Luego que Rubeus hiciera lo que Yaten propusiera, Seiya ha mostrado una leve mejoría y el rictus de amargura que lo acompañara desde la adolescencia, lo abandonó.

Hotaru también ha evolucionado satisfactoriamente. No reconoce aún a sus padres, pero acepta su presencia y permite que Aki la asee y alimente.

Con Serena no ha podido conocer sus sentimientos, algo le impide ver en su interior, sin embargo, en una oportunidad la descubrió mirándolo con una extraña expresión de arrobamiento. Varias veces ha saltado de su asiento debido a las nalgadas que Haruka le da a la chica para meterse con él.

Ishijo, Alice y la pequeña Serena estuvieron todo el día acompañándolos, la tristeza era palpable en ellos. Bajo la atenta mirada de Yaten, Serena tomó en brazos a Rini y se acercó a Darien, jugaron con la pequeña hasta que se durmió en brazos del moreno.

Amy continúa tratando a Taiki como su aprendiz, con severidad le enseña a atender a Seiya, aduciendo que muy pronto le será otorgado un don con el que ayudará a la gente de la ciudad. Intenta mantenerse firme, pero al simple roce del castaño, la chica tiembla como gelatina.

Llegó la noche y todos se retiraron a sus aposentos.

Como todos los días, Darien desechó la extraña flor de su habitación y con un pañuelo cubriendo su rostro, la aplastó hasta hacerla trizas para a continuación desecharla por el lavabo. Piensa en su alergia sin conocer que de esa manera los sabios no tienen control sobre sus sueños, como ocurre con Serena.

Mientras la ciudad dormía, el cristal se iluminó y él pudo ver con claridad a los niños marchar en dirección hacia el gran árbol. Una espesa neblina cubrió a la ciudad impidiendo que Darien viera cómo los niños partían...


	9. Chapter 9

**Costa de Japón.**

El mar embravecido golpea con fuerza las rocas mientras el fuerte viento levanta partículas de arena arrojándolas tierra dentro.

El hombre de mediana edad observa el cielo encapotado que amenaza con derramarse en cualquier instante, preguntándose por enésima vez dónde está su hija.

Han pasado casi dos años desde su desaparición. El mismo tiempo que él lleva contratando detectives, gastando la fortuna que logró hace muchos años.

Por experiencia propia, no acepta la explicación de las autoridades terrestres y portuarias; que no hay rastros de la joven porque huyó del país con el problemático que fuera su novio años atrás.

Esa hipótesis tiene un gran vacío.

Durante los primeros seis meses de la búsqueda de su hija, él fue a la dirección de habitación del hombre. Seiya Kou y su hermanastro desaparecieron el mismo día. Pudo conocer también que un amigo del noble Darien Chiba desapareció mientras estaba con éste. Se menciona el nombre de alguien más, no dándole importancia sus padres adoptivos.

Desde ese día, Riuji Aino vive con el dolor como compañero.

**-Riuji -**La voz femenina a su espalda le hiela la sangre.

Temiendo que su peor pesadilla se haya hecho realidad, voltea lentamente.

Allí está ella. Hermosa, alta, imponente. No ha cambiado ni envejecido un solo día desde que la viera la última vez, veintitrés años atrás.

**-Setsuna -**Susurra con voz grave.

La mujer lo observa detenidamente, su cabello rubio comienza a tornarse plateado, su rostro muestra las señales del tiempo.

**-¿Escapaste para envejecer y morir?**

**-Escapé para vivir -**La corrige.

Setsuna lo rodea observando su cuerpo musculoso.

**-Pudimos ser felices juntos. Tú, yo y nuestra hija. Es una mujer hermosa.**

Riuji cierra los ojos con fuerza, el dolor de su corazón le confirma sus sospechas.

**-Tienes a Minako -**No es una pregunta.

**-Ella vino a mí. No debes preocuparte porque nuestra hija está en el lugar al cual pertenece.**

**-Ella no pertenece a ese lugar -**El enojo comienza a apoderarse de él.

**-Minako nació...**

**-¡No importa donde haya nacido, ella es mi hija y su lugar es aquí!**

Setsuna niega con la cabeza.

**-Me la robaste una vez...**

**-¡Es mi hija y no iba a permitir que me la arrebataras para enviarla a un destino desconocido!** -Pierde la calma.- **Si mal no recuerdo, nuestra hija nació en secreto, ningún otro maldito sabio debía conocer quien es su madre.**

Setsuna asiente.

**-No tenía autorización de unirme a un humano, tampoco debía multiplicarme hasta que me sea presentado el hombre que engendre hijos con material genético compatible. Sabes cuánto me afectaba no poder acercarme a ella, verla cada día en tus brazos.**

**-Te afectaba tanto que no te importó escuchar que me la arrebatarían para enviarla a satisfacer los caprichos de los malditos extraterrestres.**

**-No es un capricho sino el deseo de sobrevivir y perpetuar nuestra especie.**

Riuji escupe al suelo.

**-¡Una especie maldita! -**Le dice furioso.**-¿Por qué no llevan sus desgraciados traseros al lugar del que vinieron? **

**-Nuestro sol muere lentamente Riuji, el planeta está colapsando haciendo peligrar...**

**-Y por esa razón vinieron a jugar química con nosotros. **-Ironiza él -**Dime algo Setsuna, ¿Por qué me enamoraste y usaste de vil manera para luego ignorarme?**

**-Eres el único hombre al que abrí mi corazón.**

El padre de Mina se aleja del acantilado hacia su vehículo.

**-¡Ustedes no saben amar! ¡Se creen inteligentes y superiores pero son escoria!**

Setsuna da un paso hacia él.

**-Conoces mi misión en la tierra. -**Observa las nubes grises.

Riuji emite una risa sarcástica.

**-Hacer experimentos para multiplicarse porque ni eso pueden hacer. ¿De qué les sirve toda su sabiduría si no pueden tener hijos entre ustedes? Vinieron aquí para secuestrarnos. Engañarnos y así nosotros les damos lo que desean. **-Mira a la mujer de pies a cabeza. Su hermosura aún lo deslumbra. Debe recordar quien es y como lo manipuló -**Solo nosotros tenemos el material genético que necesitan para multiplicarse y luego llevarse a las criaturas...**

**-Hallamos un planeta virgen** – Ella lo interrumpe -**Sin contaminación. Los niños son trasladados a vivir allí. Minako será una gran líder. Pude darme cuenta que su organismo podrá albergar los hijos que...**

Riuji da dos zancadas tomándola por los brazos.

**-¡Mi hija es terrestre y se quedará en su planeta! -**Escupe las palabras -**¿Sabes por qué somos mejores que ustedes? Porque amamos, sentimos. Si, nos equivocamos y cometemos errores, pero nuestro libre albedrío nos enseña a rectificar y volver a empezar. Nos enamoramos, odiamos o sentimos indiferencia. Escogemos que usar y qué comer, donde vivir... -**La suelta, su contacto lo perturba -**Ustedes son pobres. Rocas frías que nos tratan como mascotas a las que hay que castrar los sentimientos para ser sus míseros imitadores. **

Setsuna lo mira silenciosa. La lluvia comienza a caer empapándolos, sin embargo ninguno le da importancia.

**-Una vez tuve un sentir, el día que llegaste a Utopía, era hermoso-**Toca su pecho. **-Cuando desapareciste con nuestra hija no me gustó lo que ocupó el lugar de la hermosura. No comprendo cómo pueden vivir con esa opresión. Es terrible.**

Él mueve la cabeza.

**-No te engañes. Nunca sabrás lo que es el amor Setsuna. Porque eres solo un instrumento obediente -**Extrae su celular y lo coloca frente a ella. -**Tienes la misma función que este aparato. No tienes misericordia, bondad, sensatez, ni dominio propio. Eres solo un peón dentro del tablero de ajedrez que tus superiores juegan.**

Él podría jurar que a ella se le anegaron los ojos... Pero puede ser un efecto de la lluvia. Los sabios que él conoció parecían inanimados.

**-¿Eres feliz conociendo que estás propenso a padecer enfermedades y morirás algún día? -**Pregunta ella de pronto.

**-Lo soy. -**Señala su entorno -**Toda mi vida está aquí con mi hija. Es la única familia que tengo después de saber que habían pasado más de doscientos años desde que fui abducido. Mis padres, mi primera esposa y mi pequeño hijo ya no existían. Tuve que aprender a conocer el mundo tal como es sin enloquecer en el proceso. Sus avances, su tecnología... Me sentía como simio en ciudad y eso te lo debo a ti.**

Setsuna lo escucha impasible.

**-¿Cómo lograste escapar de Utopía? -**Le pregunta repentinamente.

Riuji le da la espalda y sonríe irónico.

En esa prisión aprendió a bloquear sus pensamientos. Nunca le dirá ni le permitirá conocer sus secretos, una vez le abrió su corazón y ella se aprovechó. Siente como Setsuna intenta traspasar esa barrera sin éxito.

Siendo pequeña Mina, él le contaba historias de lugares fantásticos y cómo vencer los obstáculos. Le dio algunas pistas de cómo orientarse en la penumbra y la niebla. Esa razón y su ADN, la hacen ser la mejor orientadora sin necesidad de brújulas.

Ruega que ella logre recordar parte de su escape y repita la hazaña.

**-¿Por qué no vinieron por mí? **-Desvía el tema. -**Presumen de sus poderes y no pudieron hallar a un simple mortal. **

**-No desarrollaste don alguno -**Setsuna entorna los ojos -**Eso no te impidió borrar todo rastro de ustedes.**

**-¿Cómo me hallaste hoy?**

**-Bajaste la guardia cuando Minako cruzó el portal y volvió a casa. Solo esperé pacientemente para presentarme delante de ti.**

**-¡Esa no es su casa maldita sea!**

La mujer mueve la cabeza.

**-Llegué a creer que habías mejorado tu carácter y ya no eras el pescador insoportable, grosero, engreído y problemático que se oponía a las reglas.**

**-Siento haberte decepcionado -**Expresa sarcástico.

Setsuna se acerca lentamente. Levanta la mano acariciando la mejilla húmeda. Retira el cabello mojado de la frente de Riuji mientras dibuja una ligera sonrisa.

**-Me alegra haberme equivocado. **-Se para de puntillas y lo besa.

Incapaz de resistirse, Riuji le corresponde...

.-

**Día siete**

Haruka despierta sorprendiéndose por la oscuridad que reina.

Es la primera vez que sucede desde que llegaron a ese lugar.

**-He comprendido algunas cosas.**

La rubia voltea hacia la voz de Darien. Junto a él se halla el profesor Rubeus. Éste último porta un platillo con las conchas pulverizadas que emiten una luz azul.

**-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué hemos despertado antes del amanecer? **-Se sienta cuidando de no dejar al descubierto su cuerpo ataviado por una túnica ligera.

**-¿Cómo te sientes? **-Le pregunta su profesor.

**-Confundida -**Enrollándose en la sábana, se levanta, le quita el platillo a Rubeus y camina cautelosa fuera de la recámara -**No han respondido a mi... pregunta -**Hotaru y Seiya se hallan despiertos sentados uno junto al otro. A Haruka no le gusta verlos así. Se dice que es porque los odia -**¿Qué hacen esas escorias fuera de su cama? **

**-Pequeña impertinente, resérvate tu opinión y concentrémonos en lo importante -**Darien le dice antes que los insultados respondan de la misma manera. Le quita el platillo y lo coloca en la mesa de centro.

Ella sonríe irónica, es la más alta de las mujeres, casi de la estatura de la mayoría de los hombres y él le dice pequeña. Todo porque aún es... corrección, parece una quinceañera..

**-Muy bien, -**La rubia se asoma a la puerta. Todo está en el más absoluto silencio -**Prometo no asesinar ni hablar de homicidio siempre que me digan qué hacemos despiertos a estas horas. Después estudiaré mis prioridades.**

Rubeus mueve la cabeza negativamente.

Si comprendiera lo que es prioridad, Haruka callaría y escucharía.

**-Comenzaba a preguntarme si debo amordazarte. **-Ironiza el tutor.

**-Toma asiento por favor -**Impaciente, Darien la toma del antebrazo guiándola.

**-¿Dónde están los otros?-**Pregunta la rubia, -**¿Están despiertos?**

**-Continúan desmayados en sus camas. No nos hemos atrevido a salir de este lugar. -**Rubeus le informa -**Ellos** **-**Señala a Hotaru y Seiya **-han mejorado notablemente.**

**-No me interesa esa parte de la historia, **-Haruka le resta importancia -** ¿Por qué estamos despiertos y el resto de prisioneros continúa dormido? **

**-¿Qué conocimiento tienes de las flores que colocan en las recámaras? **-Le pregunta Darien.

**-El mismo que todos -**Se encoge de hombros -**El profesor puede corroborarlo, son colocadas o aparecen en nuestras alcobas antes de ir a dormir. Nunca han dejado de estar. -**Levanta las piernas al sofá y masajea sus tobillos. **-¿Por qué me siento hinchada?**

**-Parece ser una secuela del potente somnífero que despiden esas flores -**Darien se sienta frente a ella -**Lo descubrí accidentalmente. Soy alérgico a las orquídeas -**Comienza a explicarle -**Desde el primer día que desperté, las he sacado de mi habitación. He descubierto algunos datos curiosos. **-Guarda silencio al escuchar un ligero ruido fuera.

**-Aparte de que esas malditas flores son un eficaz narcótico, ¿cuales son los otros datos? **-pregunta Haruka al cesar la interrupción.

**-Ustedes parecen muertos en lugar de dormir. Caen rendidos al mismo instante, como si les absorbieran la energía. Otro dato curioso, es que duermo muchas veces en la noche, y cada vez que despierto, estoy descansado. A mi parecer, un día en este lugar, serían muchos en nuestro mundo.**

**-¿Estamos en una realidad alterna?**-Le pregunta Seiya -**¿Un universo paralelo?**

Haruka levanta la mano.

**-Cierra la boca infeliz y deja que él termine de hablar.**

Hotaru se enoja.

**-Infeliz será...**

**-¿Alguien le dijo a la escoria que interviniera? -**Al ver a la pareja levantarse, Haruka se pone de pie y los enfrenta -**¡Desde que llegaron no han hecho más que provocarnos dificultades! **-Empuja a Hotaru, quedando frente a Seiya -**Prometí que me pagarías cada segundo de dolor y así será. **-Lo escupe-** ¡Maldigo a tu madre que no te abortó!**

**-¡Maldita! **-Seiya levanta la mano para golpearla.

Darien y Rubeus intervienen para calmar los ánimos.

**-¡No es momento Haruka!**

**-¡Cálmate Seiya!**

Mientras el profesor aleja a Haruka, Darien hace lo mismo con su hermanastro.

**-¡Malcriada hija de...! **

**-Cierra la boca Seiya -**Darien lo reprende.

Su hermanastro no lo obedece.

**-¡Cuando estés sola te daré las nalgadas de tu vida! **

Haruka empuja a Rubeus, el profesor la sujeta por la cintura antes que ella se lance sobre Seiya.

**-¿Para sentirse hombre golpeas a las mujeres? -**Le grita intentando soltarse del abrazo de Rubeus. **-¡Si que tendrás microscópico el apéndice entre tus piernas!**

**-Tienes fuerza... pequeña cretina -**Rubeus apenas puede frenarla.

**-¡Te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso! **-Seiya le grita furioso.

**-¡Vicioso degenerado! **

**-¡Insolente niñita! **

**-¡Maldito desgraciado! **-Haruka no se asusta -**¿Por qué rayos Serena abogó por este despojo y su golfa masoquista? ¡Debimos dejar que los malnacidos ignorantes alimentaran a sus bestias con ustedes! **

**-¡Que te calles! -**Rubeus la sacude.

**-Si, -**Se burla Seiya.-**calla a esa retrasada. **

**-¡No ayudas en nada con tus provocaciones! -**Darien le grita a su hermanastro.

**-¡Retrasada tu maldita madre! ¡Debiste inyectarte una sobredosis y morirte! -**Haruka insiste -** ¡Tú y tu perra debieron morirse!**

Rubeus Le cubre la boca a la rubia.

**-¡Basta ya! ¡Los sabios nos escucharán y estaremos en problemas! **

**-¿Qué te hemos hecho para que nos trates así? -**Hotaru pierde sus fuerzas y se derrumba en el sofá.

Haruka le muerde la mano al profesor.

**-Arreglaremos este asunto luego -**Darien dice autoritario -**Creo que la prioridad es otra.**

**-¡No me interesa componer nada! **-Forcejeando, Haruka se suelta y camina hacia la entrada. -**Iré a nuestro edificio y sacaré las flores de las habitaciones de mis amigos, ahora que estos dos no ejercen una influencia maligna sobre nosotros, le diré a la estirada y el otro nuevo que desalojen nuestras recámaras. No soporto estar más tiempo en este aire nocivo. **Apartando su largo cabello, toma el platillo y regresa a la alcoba donde procede a asearse y cambiar la túnica.

Seiya aún furioso, la ve desaparecer.

**¡Grosera! **-susurra.

**-¿Por qué nos odia esa niña? **-Hotaru le pregunta a Darien.

**-Es una larga historia -**Responde él.

**-¿Tienen deseos de drogarse? **-Pregunta Rubeus.

Los jóvenes guardan silencio un instante.

**-No, ** -Seiya responde -**Me siento como si jamás hubiera caído en los vicios. El dolor que sentí estos días pasados no quiero revivirlo. Lo recordaré cuando vea una cerveza. Prometo por mi padre que no caeré nuevamente en ese error.**

**-Lo mismo me sucede -**Hotaru contesta en la oscuridad -**Aún me cuesta creer que esos señores que me cuidaron sean mis padres. Se ven tan jóvenes, como el día que abordaron el avión.**

**-¿Por qué esa mocosa insolente nos odia? **-Seiya insiste -**Nunca antes la había visto. **

**-La razón por la que la señorita Tenoh los detesta es... -**Rubeus guarda silencio, al ver el halo de luz.

**-Estoy lista -**Haruka anuncia. Coloca el platillo en la mesa -**Iré tanteando las paredes. No quiero que los **_**ilustres y malditos **_**desgraciados nos descubran.**

**-Boca sucia -**Seiya espeta.

**-Te acompaño -**Darien se ofrece antes que la chica reaccione nuevamente -**Ayer estudié las distancias y ubicación de cada sofá y las alcobas. Debemos cubrir nuestra nariz boca si no queremos ser víctimas de las flores narcóticas. **-Toma otro platillo y vierte la mitad del polvo fluorescente.

**-¡Por fin hay alguien que usa su cerebro con sabiduría y no para doparse! -**Ironiza la rubia **-¿Has pensado también en una manera de escapar?**

Darien cubre el platillo con la toalla.

**-Una cosa a la vez, y cierra la boca -**Tomándola de la mano, sale silencioso a la intemperie.

**-¿Esa niña siempre es así? -**Seiya le pregunta a Rubeus.

**-No, la señorita Tenoh otras veces es peor, más cuando se une a Yaten. Juntos son un cóctel de mal genio y sarcasmo. **

**-¿Existe otro como ella? **-Pregunta sorprendida Hotaru.

Rubeus asiente.

**-Si no logramos escapar antes que los sabios lo envíen a otro lugar, creo que sufrirán y morirán por no estar juntos para meterse uno con el otro. Han sido así desde la escuela primaria.**

En el otro edificio, Haruka cubre su rostro antes de entrar a la recámara de Amy.

Darien hace lo mismo e ingresando a la alcoba de Taiki y Mina, extrae las flores destruyéndolas de inmediato.

Sin esperar que los liberados reaccionen, entra a la alcoba de Serena. La tenue luz del platillo muestra a la rubia dormida.

Las manos unidas en su pecho y el cabello dorado desparramado en la almohada, le recuerda a Darien el cuento de la bella durmiente. Olvidando la flor, avanza a la cama sentándose junto a ella. Las rubias pestañas resaltan sobre su pálida piel, los labios color rosa entreabiertos se ven adorables.

Entretenido en su inocente belleza, Darien olvida la razón de su visita..

Descubriendo su rostro, se inclina a besarla, de inmediato siente un fuerte mareo que lo derriba perdiendo el sentido de inmediato...


	10. Chapter 10

Hotaru comienza a comprender el odio de Haruka.

**-Desde que su hermano mayor cayera en las drogas, la señorita Tenoh ha odiado todo lo referente a ese tema. Fue una temporada donde su familia casi se destruye. -**Le relata Rubeus -**Apenas seis meses antes de ser secuestrados a este lugar, el joven Tenoh logró rehabilitarse. Tomó la decisión de hacerlo después que la hermana menor, una pequeña de seis años, hallara un polvo y lo confundiera con azúcar. -**Mueve la cabeza.

Hotaru se cubre las mejillas con las manos.

**-¡No me diga que...!**

**-Murió de una sobredosis de heroína. -**Asiente el profesor.

Seiya piensa en Rocío. Un escalofrío de miedo recorre su columna vertebral.

**-Lamento escuchar eso. Pero no le da derecho a esa pequeña grosera de tratarnos como lo hizo.**

Rubeus lo observa.

**-El día que despertaron sus amigos -**Los señala -**Nos dieron la responsabilidad de ser sus tutores. Diré que a la señorita Tenoh y a mí nos tocó ser los suyos. **

**-Estábamos sufriendo, no podíamos serles de carga. **-Seiya responde.

El profesor mueve la cabeza.

**-En este lugar nada funciona como lo conoce. Al darnos un pupilo en adopción, nuestros destinos se entrelazan, si sufren de hambre, dolor o felicidad, nosotros también lo sentimos.**

Enderezándose en su asiento, Seiya se sorprende.

**-¿Quiere decir que el síndrome de abstinencia...?**

**-La padecimos nosotros como si fuéramos los adictos. La señorita Tenoh sufría la misma crisis que usted señor Kou, yo padecía la suya señorita Tomoe.**

**-¡Santo cielo! -**Exclama la chica.

**-La señorita Tenoh aparenta ser de espíritu fuerte, se enoja por nada y a veces recurre a la violencia, pero en realidad es tan frágil como una flor. El día que despertamos en las mismas camas de ustedes y descubrimos que no morimos en el avión, quiso morir, lloraba y se negaba acatar las reglas. **

**-Debió se duro para esa niña si ya había pasado por la pérdida de su hermanita –**Hotaru pensativa especula.

Rubeus asiente.

**-Las mujeres deben tener el cabello largo como regla primordial, ella lo corta como señal de rebeldía.**

**-En este instante lleva el cabello largo -**Hotaru indica.

**-Lo deja largo después de cortarse la conexión con ustedes. Existe en este lugar una sabia, se llama Sayama -**Explica él -**Por alguna razón tiene alguna aversión a la señorita Tenoh, es algo que no debería suceder, los sabios no demuestran tener sentimientos, se rigen por las reglas y la lógica. **

**-Y para llevarle la contraria, esa chica ha comenzado a dejarse el cabello largo. - **Hotaru asiente.

**-Así es, aunque continúa cortándose el flequillo -**Rubeusescucha un ruido y guarda silencio, asomándose cauteloso ve lo que parece ser una enorme serpiente** -No lo puedo creer -**Susurra sorprendido.

Seiya se levanta y lo emula.

**-¿Es una anaconda?**

Rubeus niega en silencio.

En la oscuridad logra divisar unas pequeñas patas con enormes garras, un par de alas pequeñas salen de sus lomos y cuernos que brillan en la oscuridad. La cola parece una espada afilada. Despide un olor a azufre y gas metano, evidencia que puede escupir fuego.

La bestia merodea los alrededores, el sonido de su respiración se detiene al observar el edificio adjunto. Rogando porque ninguno de los chicos se asome, se aleja de la puerta..

Haciendo una leve señal a los jóvenes, cubre el platillo con su túnica y se retira a su alcoba seguido de éstos.

**-Creo que hemos visto un leviatán – **Susurra impactado.

**-¿Como lo sabe? -**Pregunta el moreno.

**-Lo he visto en un grabado antiguo en el museo de... **-Calla al escuchar la respiración de la bestia en la puerta.

El monstruo se aleja en dirección al edificio de Serena.

**-Creí que eran un mito **-Hotaru comenta luego de respirar aliviada.

**-Este lugar esconde muchos secretos -**En voz apenas audible, el profesor responde manteniéndose alerta.

**-Si la pequeña arpía se asomara en este instante, nos haría un gran favor -**Bromea Seiya.

**-Es un comentario de mal gusto, señor Kou. Siento que usted y la señorita Tenoh bailaron en el fuego al pelear a gritos, atrajeron a la bestia.**

**-De haber llegado antes, habría arrojado a la grosera a sus fauces.**

Hotaru se enoja.

**-O ella a ti. La hubiera apoyado por tu malsano comentario.**

**-Era juego, nada en serio. -**Intenta abrazar a Hotaru, ella se aleja -**¿Qué te sucede?**

**-Lo que había entre nosotros terminó, mis padres... no quiero que ellos se lleven una impresión más deplorable de la que han visto. -**Le da la espalda dejando al moreno indignado.

**-¿Cómo te atreves a cortar conmigo?**

**-Olvídalo, desde el principio sabías que esto era solo un pasatiempo.**

Seiya abre la boca para gritarle, prefiriendo reclamarle en voz casi inaudible.

**-¿Yo era un pasatiempo? ¿Lo vas a decir después de casi cuatro años?**

**-Deja de comportarte como damisela violada –**La chica le responde -**Te daba las drogas a cambio de sexo. -**Se acerca a Rubeus. El profesor está sorprendido por el descaro y la frialdad de la joven -**¿Cree que la bestia se haya ido?**

**-Por el bien de los chicos, así lo espero...**

En el edificio adjunto Haruka tiembla. Reconoció la respiración de la bestia nada más escucharla. Amy comienza a despertar asustándose cuando la rubia le cubre la boca.

**-Cierra la boca y no hagas ruido -**Le dice Haruka.

La rubia se acerca a la puerta de la alcoba, nota preocupada la luz que sale de la recámara de Serena. Desde que Darien entró no ha dado señales de vida. Rompe la falda de su túnica y se cubre el rostro.

Pegándose a las paredes, se mueve sigilosa hacia la alcoba. Aspirando una bocanada de aire, aguanta la respiración y entra hallando a Darien desvanecido a un lado de la cama.

En la otra habitación, Mina se abraza de Yaten.

**-¿Qué es eso? **-Pregunta asustada.

**-No lo se, es la primera vez que escucho ese rugido. **-Va a soltarla siendo abrazado por el cuello hasta casi ahorcarlo.

**-¡No me dejes! -**Histérica le suplica -**Eso puede querer comerme.**

**-Solo si quiere tener una indigestión. Serías un cactus en la lengua -**La insulta en voz baja.

Taiki, que acaba de despertar escucha casi en su oreja la respiración. Es caliente, lo que sea que esté en su ventana despide un asqueroso olor a huevo podrido que impregna la habitación. Aguantando la respiración, el castaño reza porque el extraño ser se aleje.

Una ligera luz azul llama la atención de la bestia. Estira su cuello intentando abrir la ventana de Serena.

Haruka se apresura a tomar el platillo, levantando la sábana que cubre a la otra rubia arroja el polvo fluorescente bajo ésta y cubre nuevamente a Serena. Empuja con fuerza a Darien bajo la cama y tomando la flor sale justo a tiempo. La bestia logró burlar la ventana y observa dentro de la alcoba.

Un silbido estridente hace que todos los que están despiertos se cubran los oídos.

La flor cae de las manos de Haruka rodando hacia la calle. Ella se lanza sobre el objeto en un intento de atraparlo sin éxito. La flor continúa su camino hacia las patas de la bestia. Con medio cuerpo fuera de la edificación, Haruka observa espantada que las patas traseras del animal están a unas pulgadas de ella.

La bestia va a alejarse en dirección al silbido, deteniéndose al ver algo que se mueve entre sus patas. Abre la boca y despide un líquido pestilente antes de escupir fuego.

Satisfecha al ver que el objeto se consume en su totalidad, la bestia estira su cuello, se come lo que quemó y se marcha...

**-¿Qué fue eso? -**Hotaru le pregunta a Rubeus.

**-No lo se -**Teme asomarse, sin embargo la curiosidad lo vence. **-¡Señorita Tenoh! **

Hotaru y Seiya salen a la intemperie. El cielo dorado comienza a iluminarse.

**-¡Cielos! **-Exclama la joven morena al ver el fuego que consume las pocas gotas del líquido viscoso que se hallan en el suelo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Seiya corre a tomar en brazos la figura inerte que se halla hecha un ovillo en el suelo.

Entran todos a la edificación donde esperan impacientes los otros.

**-Entrégamela -**Yaten se la arrebata y camina presuroso hacia la alcoba de la chica. La acuesta en la cama pero ella se sostiene fuertemente a él. **-Estás a salvo.**

Al escucharlo, Haruka comienza a temblar y se derrama en llanto...

Con la luz del enorme cristal iluminando toda la ciudad, los habitantes comienzan a despertar.

Reunidos en la sala común, todos excepto Yaten, Haruka, y Amy conversan sobre lo sucedido.

**-No logro entender por qué no vi antes a ese animal. **-Masajeando su nuca, Darien comenta.

Como lo sospechó, el fuerte narcótico que despiden la flores alteraron sus funciones perceptivas. Continúa mareado y le cuesta mantener el equilibrio.

Serena regresa del exterior.

**-¿Están seguros de lo que vieron? No veo ninguna marca afuera.**

**-Se lo que vimos -**Tambaleándose, Haruka sale de la alcoba. Aún tiembla -**Esa maldita bestia debe ser el guardián de este lugar. En caso que alguien logre burlar las flores.**

**-Tuviste suerte que la flor continuara rodando, de otra manera habrías sido su barbacoa -**Se burla Seiya.

Espera que ella pierda los estribos, pero se asombra al ver como contrae el rostro y rompe a llorar.

**-¡Mira lo que has hecho! -**Enojado Yaten mira acusador al mismo tiempo que abraza a Haruka.

**-Él... ha sido una pesadilla... desde que... llegó... -**La rubia dice con el rostro escondido en la túnica de Yaten.-**no quiero verlo...**

Todos miran a Seiya como si fuera un ser indeseado.

**-Creo que debes aprender a pensar lo que vas a decir -**Darien le dice.

**-Lo siento... **-Incómodo se disculpa.

**-Deberías. Ella ha sufrido bastante por tu culpa -**Amy lo reprende -**Los días anteriores han sido un infierno. La sabia Sayama...**

**-Ese demonio la odia sin razón **-Rubeus toma de la mano a Haruka y la obliga a sentarse en un sillón.

**-Todo comenzó cuando el sabio Takuma la dio en compromiso -**Serena les informa. **-La sabia Sayama nunca estuvo de acuerdo con que estuviéramos aquí, pero cuando Haruka fue ofrecida como esposa al caballero cinco, su aversión fue solo para nuestra amiga.**

Taiki masajea su barba. No ha tenido tiempo de usar las conchas.

**-Puede estar celosa de la pequeña... perdón, Haruka.**

Amy, curiosa lo mira.

**-¿Quieres decir que la sabia Sayama está enamorada del caballero cinco? **

**-Así es -**Responde el castaño.

**-No puede ser, los sabios no tienen sentimientos, son más fríos que el ártico -**Yaten explica.

**-Tal vez aparentan no tenerlos, sin embargo, en las reuniones junto al árbol he notado como la sabia observa al señor Kou. -**Darien les informa.

Seiya se sorprende.

**-¿Qué tiene que ver mi padre en todo esto?**

**-Satoru Kou es el caballero cinco **-Rubeus indica.

Mas impactado, Seiya observa a Haruka.

**-¿Quieren decir que...?**

**-La señorita Tenoh es tu futura madrastra – **Taiki intenta no reírse de la expresión del rockero.

**-Explicado eso, volvamos a lo que nos interesa -**Sin prestar atención a la perplejidad de su hermanastro, Darien preside la reunión. -**Ya sabemos que mientras hay oscuridad un leviatán cuida la ciudad.**

**-Las flores son narcóticas y todo es oscuridad. - **Rubeus afirma.

**-Así es. Lo próximo que debemos estudiar será conocer dónde esconden a la bestia durante el día.**

**-Yo lo se -**Sorbiendo por la nariz y secando sus mejillas con las palmas, Haruka interviene. -**En el edificio de los ilustres, existe una puerta imperceptible detrás del trono.**

**-¿Cómo lo sabes? -**Le pregunta Serena.

**-Me la mostraron el día... -**Desvía la mirada -**Digamos que lo que vi me convenció de aceptar el absurdo compromiso con el... **Cierra los ojos, al abrirlos su expresión es indescifrable. **-No es un solo leviatán.**

**-Explícate -**Ordena Darien.

**-El que vimos anoche era terrestre, existe uno volador.**

**-¡Santo cielo!**

**-Es horrible que estemos prisioneros y nos vean como posible alimento -**Amy se deprime.

**-¿Será allí donde arrojan a los problemáticos? **-Serena se pregunta. Observa a Hotaru y Seiya.**-De no haber abogado por ustedes, hoy estarían muertos en las fauces de esos animales.**

Su inocente comentario hiela la sangre de ellos.

Haruka se incorpora

-**Iré a nadar.**

**-Lo harás después de reunirnos frente al gran árbol -**Le ordena Rubeus, se halla asomado en la puerta -**Rápido, todos a las habitaciones y no hagan ningún ruido, el sabio Takuma se acerca con varios de sus lacayos.**

**-¿Qué haremos nosotros? -**Pregunta asustada Haruka -**Se supone que acabamos de despertar.**

Todos guardan silencio.

**-Tenemos a nuestro favor, el ser tutores de los nuevos habitantes. Si le sorprendería algo al ilustre sería vernos tan eficientes. **Expresa pensativa Amy.

Todos asienten.

**-Iré a... **-Taiki señala su barba.

**-Te ayudaré, eres muy torpe usando algo tan simple como unas conchas. -**Amy le antecede a la alcoba.

Haciendo un gesto de victoria, el castaño la sigue.

**-No creo que Taiki sea torpe. -**Mina lo sigue con la mirada.

**-Todo lo contrario, su astucia le da base para estar cerca de su tutora -**Darien afirma.

**-¿Te sientes mal? -**Serena se arrodilla frente a él.

**-Algo mareado, ya se me pasará.**

**-Levántese y aléjese de él, señorita Tsukino. **-ordena Rubeus.

La chica apenas tiene tiempo de obedecerlo cuando Takuma ingresa en el edificio. Mirándola insistentemente, se acerca a la rubia menuda.

Serena parece reconocer un brillo de emoción en los ojos. El sabio levanta la mano y retira de la mejilla adolescente un mechón de cabello rubio. Algo que sorprende a Serena. Su padre lo hacía todas las mañanas antes de besar su frente y despedirse para ir a trabajar.

Yaten y Haruka se miran sospechosos.

El resto de los presente observan silenciosos al sabio. Al igual que el esposo de Alice, mide más de dos metros.

**-Es agradable saber que la futura esposa del sabio Alan se encuentra perfectamente. **-Expresa el ilustre.

Sus palabras alteran a Darien.

¿Futura esposa?

¿Serena está comprometida con uno de esos extraterrestres?

Ruborizada, la rubia desvía la mirada hacia Darien. Implorando con la mirada que comprenda su situación, de pronto se da cuenta de algo.

Su corazón se infla de amor. Amor por su pupilo, ese amor de cuento de hadas que esperaba conocer lo ha tenido frente a ella todos esos días.

Darien abre los ojos sorprendido, Una llama comienza a encenderse en su pecho.

Lo que ve en los ojos de Serena le hace tomar la decisión de escapar con ella así le cueste la vida...


	11. Chapter 11

Serena deja de mirar a Darien. Volviendo su atención a Takuma.

Previendo que él leyera sus pensamientos y sentimientos bloqueó anticipadamente todo lo que pueda amenazar a sus amigos y ella.

Takuma entrecierra los ojos intentando conocer el alma de la chica, lo sorprende que no pueda hacerlo, en su casa de Tokio siempre podía leer sus pensamientos y frustraciones. Fue así como quitó del camino a todos los chicos que la fastidiaban y enloqueció a esa odiosa maestra que se ensañaba con su hija.

Desde que Serena nació, él supo que su hija tendría dones especiales. Su padre atinó al asegurar que ikuko tenía escondido en su ADN parte del mapa genético de un antiguo.

**-Ilustre Takuma -**Rubeus hace una reverencia -**¿Cuál es la razón de su honorable visita?**

El sabio voltea hacia él, de inmediato estudia el ambiente.

**-Vine a visitarlos -**Se acerca a Seiya -**Chico problemático. Haber consumido estupefacientes alteraron tus posibilidades de tener hijos con dones especiales.**

**-No comprendo. ¿Qué quiere decir con especiales? -**Serena pregunta confundida.

**-Tus adicciones se han marchado, sin embargo la amargura permanece. **-No presta atención a la pregunta de su hija. Observa a Hotaru -**Haber sido vejada por tu padrastro a tan temprana edad ha hecho de ti un ser perverso.**

Haruka, Mina y Serena exclaman sorprendidas por esa revelación, mientras Hotaru esconde el rostro en su largo cabello. No puede creer que el secreto que guarda desde los once años haya sido revelado en público.

**-No debió decir eso -**Susurra avergonzada la chica.

Darien escucha las palabras y se aterra, no por el secreto de la chica . Solo pueden tener un significado, Seiya y Haruka continúan condenados a muerte.

Takuma continúa con su inspección. Ladea la cabeza al ver a Mina.

Setsuna se acerca al edificio y siente la inspección del sabio hacia su hija. Piensa que el sabio Takuma ha estado tomando algunas atribuciones que le corresponde solo a ella.

Rápidamente y aprovechando la distracción, restaura las conexiones deshechas. Haruka, Seiya, Hotaru y Rubeus sienten un ligero escalofrío.

**-¿Quienes son tus padres? -**Takuma interroga a Mina.

**-Sabio Takuma -**Setsuna ingresa -**Los habitantes ya despertaron, debemos ir al gran árbol.**

Serena se interesa en sus pensamientos. La sabia interrumpió a Takuma cuando éste descubría algo importante en la pupila de Yaten.

**_-"¿Ha surtido efecto?" -_**Pregunta el sabio a su colega.

**_-"No ha dado ningún retoño , mi señor. Sigue igual" -_**Responde ésta. **_-"De él mana solo agua curativa"._**

Takuma asiente.

Taiki y Amy se reúnen con los otros. Él observa a los jóvenes.

**-¿Sabían que los tres tienen un antepasado común? **

Los Kou se miran sorprendidos.

**-¿Esos son mi familia? **-Yaten pregunta desdeñoso -**Soy hijo de Kenta Kou, y le puedo asegurar que él es hijo único. Mi abuelo también lo era.**

-**El tatarabuelo Kou se casó con tres mujeres en tres distintas ciudades -**Explica Takuma. **-Ellas dieron a luz hijos varones.**

**-Eso no quiere decir que seamos familia. -**Seiya indica.

Takuma levanta la mano.

**-No le di permiso para hablar. **

Va a salir, deteniéndose frente a Darien.

**-Eres hijo de Alice Ishijo -**Entrecierra los ojos. Extiende una mano y toca la frente del moreno – **Interesante **-Comenta **-Ilustre Setsuna, después de la reunión frente al gran árbol, debemos reunirnos con el sabio Ishijo. Tiene algunas explicaciones que dar**.

**-Como diga, excelencia -**Hace una reverencia.

**-¿Asesinarán a mi hermanastro y su novia? -**Darien le pregunta a Setsuna tan pronto se marcha el sabio Takuma.

**-¡No pueden alejar a nuestra hija! **Dama nueve ha escuchado la pregunta de Darien.

La sabia observa a los mencionados.

**-No me corresponde decidir. -**Responde inexpresiva.- **Si ya están presentables, les recomiendo que desayunen y se acerquen al gran árbol. -**Sale digna.

**-Es un hecho, esa mujer me cae mal. **-Mina comenta.

Pálida y desencajada, Hotaru observa a sus padres.

**-¿Nos asesinarán? ¿Seremos comida de esas bestias?**

**-¿De qué hablan? **El caballero cinco, fue al edificio adjunto y al hallarlo solo, siguió su corazonada, encontrando a todos en el edificio de Serena.

**-seremos alimento de los leviatanes -**Seiya responde calmado.

En realidad tiene deseos de gritar y llorar, sin embargo no lo hará delante de su futura "madre"

**-¿Leviatanes? **Soishi pregunta -**Son un mito.**

**-En este lugar no existen animales.**

**-Existen -**Rubeus afirma -**No pregunten como lo sabemos. **

**-Es cierto -**Hotaru llora en el pecho de su madre -**Es enorme y**...

**-Iremos con los sabios antes que venga la Sayama -**Haruka alisa su cabello y sale del edificio.

En el gran árbol, Hotaru y Seiya fueron ignorados por los sabios. Haruka se mantuvo imperturbable, esta vez no evadió la compañía del caballero cinco, lo cual aprovechó Serena para estudiar a la sabia Sayama.

Taiki y Amy permanecieron cerca, al castaño le pareció que un joven se interesaba demasiado por los movimientos de la chica, lo cual le hizo enojar.

Aki y Soishi se mantuvieron junto a su hija, fueron ignorados al pedir la palabra para suplicar clemencia por Hotaru. Darien observó detenidamente a cada sabio, estudiando sus expresiones y cada lugar al que miraban.

Yaten se dedicó a coquetear con varias habitantes quienes lo pidieron en matrimonio a la sabia Setsuna. Ella manteniendo su aplomo, guardó silencio ante las súplicas. Su interés en madurar al joven fue para ofrecerlo a su hija. El día que Yaten se marche al nuevo planeta, lo hará junto a Mina.

La rubia ha estado de mal humor desde que vio a las frescas colgarse del brazo del peliplateado, sabe que fue su error que él la considere indeseable, pero se ha propuesto conquistarlo.

Observa las montañas.

**_"Tan hermosas como falsas pueden ser, las montañas de Utopía solo muerte puede ofrecer"_**

Mina piensa en el poema que su padre le recitara por las noches, es parte del cuento que él escribiera para ella y que le relatara cada noche antes de dormir.

Observa el cielo dorado.

**-"Dorado y encantador como el fuego a las polillas, enamora a los débiles y exaspera quien desea vivir de verdad. Es engañoso e hipnótico, su sol no calienta los huesos, solo indica a los condenados que la purga es eterna".**

Serena desvía su atención de Sayama a Mina.

La chica parece estar sorprendida y confundida, viendo a su alrededor como si fuera la primera vez que lo hace.

**-Que tengan todos un día de paz y seguridad. Saluden al gran árbol y regresen a sus edificios. **Setsuna les dice a los residentes. Acercándose a Mina la observa detalladamente **-¿Sucede algo pequeña Minako?**

**-Nada que le interese -**Responde mirando el árbol **-¿Qué tiene de especial eso? De donde vengo hay muchos árboles.**

**-Ninguno como éste. **-Observa calmada el enorme árbol, su madera es plateada, las hojas doradas asemejan el otoño, sin embargo, ninguna se desprende de las ramas. **-Esperamos la mañana que florezca y de sus frutos.**

**-Suerte -**Mina le dice antes de darle la espalda.

Setsuna puede sentir la aversión de su hija.

**-No deberías...**

La rubia se gira.

**-Si necesitara un consejo, se lo pediría a alguien que tenga experiencia, usted no es mi madre. **-Replica.

Serena mira todo en silencio. Logra sentir la frustración acompañada de tristeza que se alojan en el pecho de la sabia.

**-¿Descubriste algo? -**Haruka le pregunta interesada.

**-Parece que la ilustre Setsuna está muy interesada en Minako.**

**-Es Mina y no me interesa. Te pregunté por la Sayama ¿Se humedece cada vez que observa al indeseable número cinco?**

**-¡Haruka! -**Exclama Serena -**¡No digas esas cosas!**

Riendo malévola, Haruka va a continuar importunándola, pero se percata que su prometido se acerca a ellas.

**-¡Demonios! Vamos al río -**Sin esperar respuesta de su amiga se alejan -**Dime, ¿Hay esperanzas de librarme del absurdo matrimonio?**

**-Descubrí que la sabía está obsesionada con el caballero cinco, pero también te odia gratuitamente. **

La rubia alta voltea a verlos.

**-¿No se supone que esos desgraciados no tienen sentimientos? **-Murmura.

Serena se detiene.

**-¿Quieres saber algo extraño? No solo la sabia Sayama tiene sentimientos, Los ilustres Setsuna e Ishijo también...**

**-¿Quieres decir que sienten como nosotros?**

Serena asiente.

**-No de la misma manera, siguen siendo fríos pero no son indiferentes como nos han hecho creer. -**Se sienta en la grama -**Algo que me tiene inquieta es lo que el ilustre Takuma le dijo a tu pupilo, que no tendrá hijos con dones especiales. **-Nota que varios residentes las miran con interés por lo que se comunica telepáticamente con su amiga -"**_¿A qué se refería? ¿Nuestros dones son adquiridos como nos hicieron creer o nacimos con ellos y han despertado en este lugar?"_**

**_-"Desearía obtener respuestas a esas interrogantes"_** -La otra rubia responde. Se le ocurre una idea -**_"¿Crees que puedes hacer algo por mí?_**

**-Si es lastimar a tu _hijo_ ni lo consideres. **-Serena ríe al ver su enojo.

**-Hijo de su madre, jamás tendré hijos y menos que se parezcan a ese vicioso.**

**-Su padre...**

**-¿Quieres dejar de decir sandeces y escuchar?**

Serena se encoge de hombros.

**-Escucharé, pero eso no significa que obedeceré.**

Su acompañante suspira.

**-Vamos al río, aquí hay muchos conformistas. **-Retoman la marcha -** "Quiero_ que intentes entrar a la mente del sabio Ishijo, escucha lo que él en la reunión que sostendrá con los malnacidos"._**

**_-"¡¿Quieres que los espíe?!" -_**La mira sorprendida.

**_ -_¡Crees que puedas hacerlo desde el río o necesitas acercarte?** -Su tono imperativo no deja otras opciones.

La rubia menuda siente que todos están pendientes de ambas.

**-Vamos al río.**

En el edifico de los sabios, Ishijo se mantiene de pie frente a los familiares.

**-La prosperidad esté con usted. **-Setsuna le dice.

**-Y con ustedes, ilustres hermanos -**Responde el sabio. **-¿A qué se debe la solicitud de mi presencia?**

**-¿Quién le autorizó procrear un hijo con una humana? -**Takuma va al grano.

**-Renuncié a mi lugar junto a ustedes para desposar a Alice, nuestra hija... **

**-No hablamos de ella sino de nuestro nuevo visitante. Pude conocer en Darien Chiba su mapa genético. ¿Ella sabe que usted y no el humano es su padre?**

**-No. **

**-¿Desde cuándo conoce a su esposa? -**La sabia Sayama interviene.

**-La conocí en una de mis visitas a la superficie. **

**-¿Hace cuánto tiempo? **-El sabio que se ha mantenido silencioso pregunta.

**-Alice era apenas una niña cuando establecí contacto directo con ella, me llamó la atención que esa pequeña que jugaba en el parque tuviera una conexión conmigo. Significaba que podría tener una nueva generación de los míos. Regresé a Utopía y para cuando volví a verla acababa de casarse con uno de su especie. **Ishijo se mantiene imperturbable.

**-¿Alice le fue infiel a su esposo? **-Sayama insiste.

**-Ella no sabe que su hijo es producto de mi semilla.**

**-¿Cómo fue su acercamiento? -**El sabio Akua interroga.

Ishijo lo mira, sus ojos rojos parecen rubíes.

**-Hice lo mismo que usted, ilustre Takuma. Con menos dolor .por supuesto.**

Setsuna observa a ambos.

**-¿Qué quiere decir, ilustre Ishijo?**

**-No se a qué se refiere -**Takuma evade.

**-Prosiga ilustre Ishijo -**Akua le dice.

Observando a todos los sabios Ishijo continúa..

**-Una noche que Mamoru Chiba trabajó, tomé su imagen y me presenté en su casa. Lo suplanté y sembré mi simiente en Alice. Lo demás no necesitan saberlo.**

**-¿Cómo es posible que su hijo se parezca al verdadero Mamoru Chiba? -**Sayama pregunta interesada.

**-Me encargué de que fuera así. **-Ishijo explica -**No quise que Alice sufriera al saberse engañada, ni que su esposo la repudiara. **

Setsuna piensa que fue lo mismo que ella hizo al embarazarse de Mina, estableció que el fenotipo de Riuji fuera el dominante.

**-¿Por qué comentó al sabio Takuma que hizo lo mismo que él? **-Le pregunta.

**-Esta reunión ha terminado -**El sabio Takuma se levanta y abandona el salón..

Ishijo lo sigue. Setsuna y Sayama los siguen.

**-¿Cuánto tiempo seguirá ocultando la verdad? **-Lo interroga -**¿El antiguo conoce la manera atroz...?**

Takuma voltea

-**Debía cumplir mis órdenes, mi padre la escogió como esposa y...**

**-¿Por esa razón extrajo el soplo de vida del cuerpo de Kenji Tsukino y ocupó su lugar? No lo creo -**Ishijo continúa. **-Asesinó al humano un día antes de la boda para cumplir su cometido, sin importarle nada que no fueran sus intereses egoístas. Los terrestres lo llaman asesinato.**

**-¡Silencio! -**Takuma ordena.

**-Su deseo de agradar a su padre lo hizo traspasar la línea. No conforme con eso desvió el avión para raptar a su propia hija...**

Guarda silencio al sentir que la garganta se le reduce.

**-Ilustre Takuma, no use su don sobre el ilustre Ishijo -**Setsuna los paraliza a ambos.

En el lecho del río, Serena no sale de su asombro.

**-No puedo creer nada... No es cierto.**

Ha sentido y escuchado cada palabra de Ishijo como si ella estuviera en el salón.

Haruka intenta por todos los medios hacerla reaccionar sin conseguirlo...


	12. Chapter 12

Desde que regresaron al edificio Serena ha estado encerrada en su alcoba llorando.

No permite el paso a nadie, ni siquiera a Rubeus que ha amenazado con reprenderla. Un escudo invisible impide que alguien se acerque.

**-Explícate bien gruñona –**Yaten le exige a Haruka -**¿Por qué la llorona parece una catarata? ¿Qué ocurrió en sus escapadas?**

**-No puedo hablar de eso, menos delante de los recién aparecidos. -**La rubia señala a los otros –**Amy, aléjate de esos.**

Apenada, la chica obedece silenciosa, no sin antes mirar a Taiki.

**-¿Vas seguir dividiéndonos? –**Pregunta enojado Darien –**Te recuerdo que todos somos del mismo lugar.**

Ella entrecierra los ojos.

**-¿Estás seguro que eres completamente humano? **–Le pregunta misteriosa. **–Tal vez tu lugar es este aquí con tus padres.**

**-¿A qué se refiere señorita Tenoh? –**Rubeus la interroga.

Ella permanece silenciosa observando a Darien. Desea descubrir lo que él esconde, cuál es su verdad, sin embargo, solo Serena tiene esa habilidad.

**-Mi padre está en Tokio, mi madre si está prisionera en este lugar, pero me la llevaré conmigo en cuanto descubra cómo hacerlo –**Darien se siente nervioso por la mirada penetrante de Haruka.

La rubia se recuesta del ancho pecho de Yaten, éste la rodea con sus brazos de manera protectora, como lo ha hecho siempre con Serena, para Mina es la declaración de guerra.

**-Tu padre… -**Medita en voz alta Haruka -**¿Aún crees en los cuentos de cigüeñas? Tal vez no conoces la verdad de tu origen – **se encoge de hombros** – o tal vez solo eres un espía que está entre nosotros para delatarnos.**

**-¿Qué quieres decir mocosa insolen…? ¡Ay! –**Seiya se queja al sentir el puntapié que Taiki le propina.

De inmediato Haruka se dobla por el dolor que siente. Sorprendida se lleva la mano a la pantorrilla y observa al profesor.

Rubeus está tan sorprendido como ella. Mira a Hotaru que no comprende lo que ocurre.

**-¿Qué rayos…? –**Yaten la sostiene, sentándola en una silla, levanta ligeramente su túnica, prestando atención al cardenal que comienza a formarse. **–Cielos gruñona, creo que te volvieron a emparentar con ese –**Indica cabeceando hacia Seiya. **–Comprobemos –**Extiende el brazo y golpea al profesor.

**-¡Déjese de juegos señor Kou! –**Rubeus pronuncia indignado. Los tres hombres lo miran –**Me refiero al joven yaten. **–Los otros asienten.

**-¿Qué está sucediendo? –**Hotaru pregunta asustada.

**-La conexión entre ustedes fue restablecida. Si alguno muere… **-Mina va a acercarse a Yaten, siendo fulminada por la mirada iracunda de Haruka.

**-El otro morirá. Ustedes cuatro** **corren nuevamente peligro. **–Taiki comenta lastimero -**¡Todo es culpa tuya! –**Le dice acusador a Seiya.

**-¿Yo? Fuiste quien me pateó. **–Intenta alegrarse por lo que le sucede a su tutora, pero siente temor por ambos.

**-Buscaré el ungüento –**Amy sale a la intemperie.

Darien no está dispuesto a dejarse entretener. Se aproxima a Haruka.

**-¿Qué quisiste decir con que soy un espía? Seiya puede corroborarte…**

**-¡Tú, él! **–Brama ella –**Ya se por qué se cubren las espaldas. Ese tal Chiba debe ser producto de su invención como lo es también el padre de Serena –**Haruka se levanta. **–Deberías preguntarle a tu madre si sabe reconocer las diferencias entre un hombre y un extraterrestre. **–Se marcha a su alcoba. Mientras los demás discuten la razón de la re conexión entre ellos, Darien la sigue, no está dispuesto a dejar las cosas como están. **-¿Quién te dio permiso de entrar?**

Irritado por su comportamiento, el moreno la toma por el codo obligándola a sentarse en la cama.

**-Cerrarás tu adorable boquita y la abrirás solo para responder de manera cortés a mi pregunta ¿Entendido?**

Haruka se asusta por su tamaño y la ira que observa en los ojos azules.

_**-"Serena, tu pupilo me está amenazando" **_–Se conecta con la otra rubia –_**"De veras me asusta".**_

Darien no se suaviza por el miedo reflejado en los ojos verdes. Esa jovencita debió ser disciplinada hace tiempo, y si nadie hace algo al respecto, él si está dispuesto a encarrilarla.

**-Dime algo pequeña –**Paseándose por la habitación como un profesor, Darien se detiene de pronto frente a ella e inclinándose la mira a los ojos **-¿Qué sabes de mi vida o mi procedencia? **

Haruka traga en seco.

_**-"Darien, no molestes a mi amiga. Haruka tiene todo el derecho a sospechar de ti… y de mí".**_

Sorprendido el moreno se endereza, gira sobre sus talones no hallando a nadie tras él.

**-¿Serena?**

_**-"Ven a mi alcoba por favor, necesito contarte algo importante y allí entenderás la desconfianza de Haruka".**_

Silencioso, Darien observa a Haruka, ella le señala la salida.

**-¡Y no vuelvas más! **–Le dice altanera. Enojado se acerca –**No golpearías a una chica indefensa. –**Se burla.

Crispado por el comportamiento de la rubia, Darien sale de la alcoba, se acerca a su hermanastro y sin mediar palabra le da dos fuertes nalgadas.

**-¡Ay! –**Escucha que la rubia grita.

**-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –**Seiya va a golpearlo, siendo detenido por Taiki.

**-¡Para que respetes a tus mayores! –**Darien grita a Haruka antes de esconderse en la recámara de Serena.

**-¡Despreciable híbrido!** –Haruka sale hecha una fiera, Yaten la sostiene a tiempo por la cintura -**¡Suéltame que lo mataré!**

**-No matarás a nadie gruñona. Usa esa energía en planificar escapar sin que nos coman las bestias.**

Cuando Haruka enfurece, no tiene raciocinio. Observa a todos en el salón. Amy ha regresado y es actualizada por Taiki. Hotaru y Rubeus la ven con expresión de censura. Dama nueve y el caballero cinco se presentan y miran a todos sin entender nada. Mina…

Parece desear separarla de Yaten. Haruka ya tiene en quien derramar toda su ira.

Girándose de imprevisto, toma a Yaten por el cabello y lo besa en la boca tomándose su tiempo. Todos están impactados por la audacia de la rubia. Al sentir que el estupefacto peliplateado afloja los brazos, corta el beso y se marcha veloz al refugio de su alcoba…

En la recámara de Serena, Darien la halla sentada en el medio de la cama, sus brazos rodean sus piernas y apoya la quijada en las rodillas. Tiene los ojos cerrados y lanza suspiros entrecortados.

**-Serena** -La llama.

_**- "¿Alguna vez escuchaste en tu mente lo que otra persona pensaba? –**_Le pregunta ella sin mover un músculo.

Él está sorprendido.

**-¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?**

_**-"Yo sola no tengo este don. Haruka también lo desarrolló". **_–Abre los ojos y lo observa -** "**_**Como tal vez tú lo tengas". **_

**-¿Yo? –**Niega con la cabeza. -**No he estado mucho tiempo en este lugar para que experimenten conmigo.**

Serena se levanta lentamente de la cama. Acercándose a Darien lo mira fijamente. Se detiene muy cerca de él.

_**-"¿Sabes que no**__**todos en Utopía desarrollan dones? Dicen que solo personas especiales**_**."** – Lo mira fijamente a los ojos –**Como Haruka, como yo… como tú –**Le dice en voz alta, toca el cabello azabache. **–No sabes que tienes algo dentro de ti, una herencia… **-Busca la palabra –**de sangre, de padre a hijo –**Le tiemblan las comisuras de los labios al recordar quien es su padre –**Y debo descubrir si lo tienes y tratar de hacer que despierte –**Toca la frente de Darien y cierra los ojos con fuerza.

El moreno registra una fuerza que lo atraviesa, siente que el cuerpo le arde hasta que el dolor se concentra en su cabeza. Sin poder evitarlo grita fuertemente antes de desplomarse en el suelo.

Sueña…

Darien sueña con las estrellas. Está en el velero acostado en la proa. El cielo iluminado por las millones de estrellas se le antoja seductor. Repentinamente una a una va descendiendo las estrellas.

Él no puede moverse.

Solo observa como se aproximan a él, enterrándose en su pecho. El dolor lo atenaza, pero no grita, extrañamente la paz que lo embarga lo hace mirar un planeta a lo lejos. Sobresale entre el brillo de los astros.

Es de una tonalidad dorada, semejante a las hojas del gran árbol.

_**-"Recibe mi herencia hijo mío"**_

La voz que le habla se le hace conocida.

No sabe cuánto tiempo tiene recibiendo en su cuerpo las estrellas, cada una cae hacia él hasta que el cielo ya no tiene una sola.

**-Darien **–Escucha una dulce voz llamarlo **–Darien, despierta.**

Con dificultad, el moreno abre los ojos hallando a Serena inclinada sobre él. Sin pensarlo, levanta el brazo, enterrando sus largos dedos en la dorada cabellera, la acerca uniendo sus labios…

En el salón, los presentes no han escuchado el grito de Darien debido al escudo que Serena ha colocado alrededor de su recámara.

Continúan sorprendidos por el comportamiento de Haruka. Yaten se pavonea cual pavo real. La verdad, recibir su primer beso precisamente de Haruka lo tiene más que sorprendido, halagado. A pesar que los sabios lo maduraron hasta hacerlo un adulto, la mentalidad adolescente aún impera en él. Observa de reojo a Mina. ¿Cómo besará esa estirada?

Por su parte, Seiya se siente molesto. Asegura que su enojo se debe al hecho que Darien reprendiera a la granuja por medio de él, no al beso bochornoso que ella le diera al paliducho galancito. Observa a su padre. Satoru no parece muy afectado por lo que su prometida acaba de hacer. En cambio Mina respira como toro bravo, como Seiya lo hace.

Indignado se pellizca disimuladamente el pecho. Haruka grita de inmediato.

**-¿Sucede algo gruñona? –**Yaten le pregunta.

**-¡Nada! –**Responde saliendo enojada. Apretando disimuladamente su seno derecho, Haruka observa a Seiya antes de hacer un mohín. **–Iré a nadar, si alguien me sigue ¡juro que lo ahogaré!**

Riendo por lo bajo, Seiya la observa desaparecer.

-**La señorita Tenoh está incontrolable, si continúa así será apartada. **–Rubeus comenta antes de desaparecer tras ella.

Sus palabras preocupan a todos…

Por su parte Darien mantiene a Serena acostada sobre él.

El aroma de las flores de cerezo inunda el lugar.

Corta el beso un instante para verla a los ojos. El cielo azul con pequeñas nubes los rodea, siente que está acostado sobre una cama de flores silvestres.

_**-"¿Te gusta esta ilusión?" -**_Ella lo mira sonriente –_**"Siempre pensé que mi primer beso lo recibiría en un lugar así".**_

_**-Adoro lo que veo –**_Piensa atrayéndola nuevamente.

La enseña el exquisito placer de besar. El sueño que lo acompañó desde que vio su fotografía siendo un niño aún, se hace realidad. La diferencia estriba en que él es el hombre experimentado que enseña a la adolescente.

Besa su boca, sus mejillas, sus ojos húmedos, regresando a sus labios. La obliga a abrir la boca para invadirla, saborear cada rincón de su adorable boca, sus lenguas se encuentran en un vals de sensaciones que se concentran en sus pechos.

_**-"Eres como te soñé" –**_Piensa sin dejar de besarla. _-__**"Me enamoré de ti al verte".**_

_**-¿Al verme? ¿Me conocías antes de venir a este lugar?" **_–Va a separarse, sin embargo Darien tiene otros planes.

Rueda en el suelo manteniéndola bajo su peso.

**-¿Escuché tus pensamientos o hablaste…? –**Observa sus ojos risueños.

**-¿Me besabas cuando escuchaste? –**Pregunta divertida a su vez.

**-¿Eres ventrílocua? **

_**-"Te responderé si me besas" **_–Lo atrae.

_**-"Tus deseos son órdenes" -**_La besa nuevamente, esta vez Serena participa de la seducción. **- **_**"Mi amor por ti alcanza las estrellas".**_

Sorprendida, siente que se sofoca.

_**-"Me ahogas con tu peso"**_ –Se queja la rubia.

Apenado Darien se levanta y extiende la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse.

**-Perdóname, me excedí y dejé fluir mis emociones. – **La mantiene pegada a su cuerpo.

**-¿Es cierto? –**Pregunta ruborizada. Descubre que los ojos azules de él comienzan a adquirir reflejos rojos.

_**-"¿Qué cosa?" **_

_**-"¿Me amas?"**_–Sus nervios le nublan los poderes –** "**_**¿Lo entendí bien?"**_

Sorprendido Darien descubre que ha desarrollado un don.

Piensa en el sueño. ¿Fue un sueño o algo sucedió en una de sus travesías en el mar?

Las interrogantes lo mantienen silencioso, sin darse cuenta que Serena espera una respuesta…

En el edificio de los ilustres se toman decisiones.

**-Sabio Takuma –**Setsuna ha impedido que alguno de los ilustres abandone el salón. **–En vista que usted traspasó los límites y apagó el hálito de vida de un humano, queda relegado de este consejo.**

**-¡No puede hacerme esto! **–Indica soberbio -**¡Mi padre!**

**-El antiguo Caleb no ha retornado a la tierra desde que creara Utopía y esparciera nuestro mapa genético en algunas castas terrestres. **–Le recuerda ella. **–El sabio Ishijo también transgredió algunas normas, sin embargo en sus manos no descansa la sangre de un inocente.**

**-¿Qué quiere decir? –**Le pregunta la ilustre Sayama.

**-Hemos decidido que el sabio Ishijo ocupe el lugar que le corresponde en el Consejo mientras regresa el sabio Alan, luego decidiremos su destino. **–Informa el sabio Akua –** Por lo pronto, mañana se cumplirá el tiempo definitivo de soltería de la señorita Tenoh, después del encuentro frente al gran árbol, será transferida a otro edificio con el caballero cinco para que se cumpla su unión. **

La ilustre Sayama escucha a Akua. Va a objetar, sin embargo no logra hablar.

**- Al regreso del gran ilustre, estudiaremos la posibilidad de dejar sin efecto el compromiso de la noble señorita Tsukino y él. –**Setsuna dicta la sentencia girándose de inmediato.

Takuma aprieta la boca.

A causa de Ishijo fue descubierto su crimen. El compromiso de Serena con Alan debe continuar hasta que ella sea una princesa, es la única manera que Takuma ejerza su influencia sobre el príncipe de los antiguos…

En el río, Haruka llora como el primer día que despertó en ese lugar. Siente que un brazo fuerte la atrae.

**-¿Cuándo va a comprender que nada logra gruñendo y amenazando? –**Le pregunta Rubeus.

**-Quiero… quiero estar con mi mamá… que Ayappe esté nuevamente con nosotros y mi hermano sano… deseo ser esa niña despreocupada otra vez – **Habla entre sollozos. **-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nos secuestraron y disponen de nuestras vidas? –**Se abraza a él -**¡No quiero casarme profesor!**

**-Tampoco deseo que te traten como una doncella de la edad media, todo esto me tiene frustrado, sin embargo por usted, por los otros jovencitos, busco fuerzas en mi interior sin permitir derrumbarme ni alterarme. Eso debe aprender usted para que no sea apartada. **–Haruka llora más desesperada –**No fue mi intención empeorarla. Piense en su familia, verá que se animará.**

Ella mueve la cabeza. No logra controlarse.

Rubeus coloca su palma en la cabellera rubia y cierra los ojos.

De inmediato Haruka es transportada al apartamento donde creció. Observa a su hermano, ella se mira en el espejo, tiene diez años. Admira a la mujer que entra, lleva un bultito en los brazos mientras su padre la sigue con bolsos y paquetes.

**-Hola Haruka –**Le dice su madre, rubia de ojos verdes –**Ven a conocer a tu hermana, Ayappe Tenoh, jugarás con ella y serán muy unidas.**

En la realidad, Rubeus la escucha hablar. Se escucha feliz, sin más preocupaciones que las de querer aprender a cambiar pañales.

De esa manera la conoció. Feliz, despreocupada. Lenta y gradualmente, la niña feliz se fue tornando agria y desconfiada hasta transformarse en la joven peleonera e intransigente que odia todo lo relacionado al licor y las drogas. Fue un milagro que no odiara a su hermano ni lo culpara por la muerte de Ayappe.

La escucha suspirar.

Yaten se acerca.

**-¿Cómo sigue?**

**-Está mejor, ya descubrí como tranquilizarla cuando esté alterada –**El profesor observa que Hotaru se avecina.

Sin comprender su nerviosismo, aparta lentamente a Haruka, la rubia pestañea varias veces hasta recordar que no se encuentra en su casa.

**-Era solo una… ilusión –**Gime lastimera antes de llorar nuevamente.

Yaten la va a llamar, más el profesor niega con la cabeza.

**-Permítala desahogarse, pero no la descuide. En cuanto se restablezca, la trasladará de regreso. –**Le ordena, incorporándose se aleja en dirección contraria a la que llega Hotaru…


	13. Chapter 13

Seiya observa desde lejos.

Ha seguido a Yaten para conocer dónde se esconde Haruka cuando desaparece con Serena.

Se encubre tras los arbustos y es testigo del llanto inconsolable de la rubia. No comprende por qué tiene deseos de abrazar a la granuja si ella todo el tiempo le está deseando la muerte, enfurece cada vez recuerda que será la esposa de su padre y anhela verla cuando no está cerca.

**-¿Qué sucede? –**Le pregunta - **¿Estás preocupado por la loba?**

Sobresaltado voltea encontrando a Hotaru a su costado izquierdo.

**-¿No dejaste claro que el juego entre nosotros terminó? –**Pregunta grosero -**¿Qué te importa lo que haga?**

Hotaru inspira exasperada.

**-No se por qué sigues molesto, los cuatro años que salimos has estado acostándote con cuanta perra se te ha insinuado. Si yo te hubiese importado más que para pasar un buen rato, te habrías mantenido fiel.**

Seiya le resta importancia.

**-¿Por qué no sigues tu camino y me dejas en paz? **–Vuelve a mira a Haruka. Le enfurece que el galancito la consuele -** Esa miserable bellaca no se casará con mi padre.**

**-No debería importarte, para cuando suceda estaremos muertos –**Expresa amargada girándose sobre sus talones. Tropieza con la falda de su túnica y cae de bruces en el suelo.

Donde se halla, Rubeus siente que los antebrazos y las rodillas se le van a quebrar. Asustado regresa hacia Hotaru, ella llora mientras Seiya intenta levantarla.

**-Yo me encargo –**Le dice al moreno tomando a la chica en brazos.

Había olvidado la conexión. Si no quiere sufrir deberá vigilarla para que no se haga daño.

**-Gracias –**Hotaru lo mira al rostro, más que profesor, Rubeus parece un espíritu libre; el cabello rojo levantado y la mirada sagaz, la firme mandíbula – **¿Perteneciste alguna vez a una pandilla?**

Él le lanza una fugaz mirada.

**-No precisamente –**Responde escueto.

La chica espera que continúe, pero parece que Rubeus no está dispuesto a compartir con ella nada de su vida privada.

**-¿Sabes? Este lugar inspira paz, pero a la vez te sientes asfixiado. Me recuerda a aquella película Dark City, la diferencia estriba en que nunca amanecía, todos los residentes sabían que había un sol que no conocían.**

**-Para mí se asemeja más a Sector Nueve… me parece que se llamaba así. Extraterrestres obligados a vivir en una especie de campo de concentración, mientras los humanos hacían experimentos siniestros con ellos. La diferencia es el rol que tenemos aquí.**

**-¿Eras Friki?**

**-Prefiero que digas Otaku –**Asiente. **–Amante de todo lo relacionado con ciencia ficción, animé, manga… Donde hubiera un evento de esta naturaleza allí estaba yo. Llegué a coleccionar casi todos los artículos originales de Star Treck, Star Wars, Robotech y otros animé. **–Suspira cansado.

**-¿Qué sucedió?**

**-Me casé con la mujer más amargada del planeta –**Cierra la boca. Ya habló suficiente…

En la alcoba de Serena, ella espera a que Darien salga de su estupor.

**-¿Yo puedo hacer esto? –**Pregunta sorprendido al ver la ilusión.

**-¿Es tu lugar favorito? –**Serena se observa en un velero.

Puede sentir el aire que mece su cabello y oler el salitre del mar. El sol ilumina el cielo azul.

**-¿Cómo lo hice?**

**-Ven –**Lo toma de la mano.

La ilusión desaparece.

Se sientan a la orilla de la cama.

**-¿Por qué puedo hacer eso? ¿La cínica amiga tuya puede hacerlo?**

**-No le digas a Haruka así, ella es menos exasperante de lo que hace parecer. Creo que no ha desarrollado todos sus dones. Una de las razones es su rebeldía. Amy, Yaten, y el profesor tienen dones especiales, pero por alguna razón Haruka está más… avanzada.**

**-¿Sabes de dónde provienen los dones y cómo los adquirimos?**

La chica duda un instante

-**Creímos que nos eran otorgados, ahora se que son congénitos ¿Esa es la palabra para decir que nacimos con ellos? **

**-Si –**Darien sopesa la información –**Perdóname por parecer incrédulo, pero siempre he creído que los X-Men es solo producto de la imaginación desbordada de alguien. **

**-Yo lo creí hasta hoy.**

Darien extiende la mano y aparta un mechón de cabello rubio de su mejilla.

**-¿Qué quieres decir?**

**-¿Has sentido la necesidad de comer y beber tus alimentos favoritos?**

**-No, para alguien de mi estatura, parece increíble que me sacie con la cantidad de comida que me dan.**

**-Yo también, era amante de las golosinas, y esa extraña fruta sabe a mi golosina favorita. **

Ahora que ella lo menciona, a Darien le parece que su fruta sabe al chocolate que Gracia le daba de niño.

**¿Los otros sienten que alguien intenta enamorarlos de este lugar?**

**-El profesor Rubeus y Amy si. Pero Yaten y Haruka están muy cerca de ser caníbales, odian tener que comer la fruta, dicen que les sabe a óxido. Siempre aborrecieron las verduras y daban su vida por las carnes. Ha sido muy dura su transición.**

Darien asiente pensativo.

**-Dijiste que me explicarías la desconfianza de tu amiga hacia mí.**

Serena baja el rostro.

Intenta no llorar al recordar quien es su padre y lo que hizo con el novio de su Ikuko. Le duele que su mamá viva engañada por ese ser perverso y asesino.

**-Prométeme que no te alterarás y perderás la cordura.**

**-No soy fácil de alterar –**Asegura él.

Serena se gira para quedar sentada de frente al moreno. Observa sus ojos azules con tonalidades rojas.

**-No pienses en nada –**Le aconseja a Darien. Toma su mano –**Observa, solo observa y escucha.**

De inmediato él se ve en un salón. Los sabios hablan con el esposo de su madre…

En el río, Haruka lava su rostro con el agua cristalina.

**-¿Te sientes mejor? –**Yaten le pregunta.

**-Si. –**Observa el cristal dorado sobre ellos. Piensa en explotarlo en mil pedazos para acabar con esa farsa.

La gente grita asustada y se precipita a sus casas.

Seiya, desde donde se halla observa como la roca que les da luz se opaca. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corre hacia Haruka.

**-¡Despierta y ve a la casa! **–Riñe a la rubia sin fijarse en el peliplateado.

Ella parpadea confundida. El cristal adquiere nuevamente su luminicidad habitual.

**-¿Qué sucede?**

**-¿No te fijaste que esa roca se estaba apagando? **–Fastidiado la toma por la mano. **-¡Vamos a la casa como los otros hacen!**

**-¡No me toques gusano! –**Ella lo empuja con fuerza sobrehumana arrojándolo cinco metros de donde se encuentran. –**Faltaba más que quiera ordenarme ese sucio adicto **–Lleva sus manos a la nuca y las caderas** - ¡Y ahora me duele la cabeza y el trasero! ¿Cómo Serena me hizo esto? ** **–**Refunfuñando y sin darse cuenta de lo que hizo, se aleja de allí.

Yaten sorprendido la mira. ¿Será que la gruñona es responsable de lo que acaba de suceder con el cristal? Pensativo, se acerca a Seiya.

**-¿Estás bien? **Se inclina a verlo.

El moreno masajea la parte posterior de su cabeza.

**-¿Cómo hizo eso? ¿Es campeona en lucha?**

**-Eh… si. La mejor del distrito –**Miente recordando que para Haruka, ejercicio y alimentación sana no eran su prioridad. **–Yo que tú trataría de mantenerme lejos de ella.**

_**-(Prefiero domarla)**_** –**Piensa retador. Sentado donde está observa el cristal dorado -**¿Por qué eso se opacó? **

**-No lo se, es la primera vez que sucede desde que estoy en esta prisión.**

Setsuna y los otros sabios se reúnen nuevamente.

**-Ilustre Takuma, ¿A qué se debió el declive momentáneo de nuestro cristal?**

**-No tengo conocimiento ilustre Setsuna. Es la primera vez desde que fue fundada Utopía que sucede esto –**Escuchan tras el trono del Consejo a los leviatanes gruñir. –**Los pequeños han despertado antes de tiempo.**

Sayama, Ishijo y Akua buscan entre los escritos antiguos algo que les de un indicio de lo sucedido.

**-Aquí dice que solo el hijo directo de un antiguo puede tener control del cristal y despertar al Gran Árbol –**Ishijo comenta mirando directamente a Takuma.

**-No he sido yo –**Responde calmado deseando tener ese don.

**-Otra razón posible sea que el cristal nos indique la muerte progresiva de nuestro amado mundo –**Akua manifiesta inexpresivo.

Sayama ha descubierto algo que la ayudará a engañar a Haruka y quedarse con el caballero cinco. Mueve la mano sobre el escrito y de inmediato adquiere el conocimiento del libro de los antiguos. Es algo que solo debe tener Setsuna.

**-Debemos apaciguar a los pequeños –**Setsuna indica.

Los rasguños feroces tras la puerta se hacen insoportables.

**-Si los dormimos, lo harán más de cuatro amaneceres y se corre el riesgo de que alguien descubra como salir de nuestra amada ciudad. -**Sayama. –**Sucedió con anterioridad con el joven problemático que escapó con esa niña sin madre. Aún sentimos la pérdida del sabio Yakawa.**

Setsuna asiente sintiendo en su ser una serie de sentimientos contradictorios.

Riuji era problemático pero no asesino. Al reencontrarlo en la superficie pudo apreciar en su interior la inocencia que lo caracterizó desde que lo conoció. No pudo leer sus pensamientos, pero siente que él es inocente de lo que se le acusa.

Alguien más tuvo que asesinarlo. Mira a sus congéneres. Uno de sus compañeros tuvo que ser el responsable de la muerte del líder de los sabios…

Mina se mantiene furiosa y sorprendida. La ira se debe a que descubrió que está enamorada del indolente Yaten. Ver como Haruka lo besaba despertó en ella los celos enfermizos que la obligaron a descubrir lo que se negaba a ver. La sorpresa es porque en Utopía hay mucha coincidencia con la historia _ficticia_ que su padre le contara cada noche antes de dormir.

Si lo que ella sospecha es cierto, quiere decir que sabe como escapar de ese lugar.

La interrogante que se plantea es escapar solo ella, Taiki y Darien, dejando atrás al resto o sacarlos de allí. Se debate entre dejar morir a Seiya, Hotaru y abandonar a Haruka o llevarlos consigo.

Mueve la cabeza.

No podría vengarse de su ex novio y la chica que lo perdió en las drogas; con respecto a Haruka, el profesor anunció que la pérdida de control de ella provocará que la asesinen. Se sentiría culpable si eso sucediera…

En la recámara de Serena.

**-¿Cómo pueden suceder estas cosas? -**Darien pregunta deprimido. **–Mi madre engañada por alguien que se hizo pasar por quien creí que era mi padre.**

-**¿Comprendes la desconfianza de Haruka hacia ti? –**Serena lleva su mano a la espesa mata de cabello negro y lo acaricia. –**Tú y yo somos víctimas de estas personas. Nuestras madres no tienen la culpa. **

**-Lo comprendo –** Esconde el rostro en sus palmas.

**-Hay algo más que debes saber. El sabio Ishijo te ama, puedo sentirlo cada vez que te observa. **

**-Eso no cambia el hecho que mi madre fue prácticamente violada por él cuando estaba recién casada. **–Levanta la mirada a ella -** ¡Soy producto de una mentira! **

Serena se sorprende, los ojos de Darien están más rojos. Se pregunta qué hacer para que regresen a la tonalidad azul.

**-¡Serena! –**Grita Amy.

La rubia corta el escudo, al instante su amiga entra a la recámara.

**-¿Qué sucede Amy? **

**-¡El cristal se opacó! –**La hala hacia el exterior del edificio -**¡Estuvimos a oscuras por segundos!**

Va a preguntarle si conoce la razón del extraño comportamiento del cristal, mirando curiosa a Haruka regresar hecha una fiera.

**-¡Sucio vicioso! ¿Quién le dio permiso de hablarme menos de tocarme? –**Pasa a su lado sin mirarlas y se encierra en su alcoba.

**-El profesor está preocupado por ella, se está transformando en una persona problemática.**

**-Es su conexión con su pupilo. **–Dama nueve explica -** El tormento de él hace mella en el carácter precario de la señorita Tenoh. **

**-No logra controlar su ánimo en vista que son dos sentimientos los que batallan en su interior. **–Su esposo se le unió cuando el cristal se opacó.

**-¿Qué podemos hacer para que no sea apartada? –**Serena teme por su amiga.

**-Dormirla sería la acción más eficaz por los momentos –**Recomienda Rubeus. Ha salido desde el otro edificio, dejando a Hotaru en su cama **–Su hija los necesita –**Le dice a los Tomoe. Espera que se marchen –**Vamos a salvar la vida de la señorita Tenoh. –**Dice a sus pupilas.

Yaten se les une.

**-Necesito decirles algo de suma importancia.**

**-Será después de encargarnos de la señorita Tenoh –**Responde Rubeus.

Los cuatro entran a la alcoba de Haruka, encontrándola hecha un ovillo en la cama. Serena se sienta a su lado.

**-Haruka –**No recibe respuesta –**Sabes que te quiero mucho –**Silencio. –**Me duele verte de esta manera. Temo, todos tenemos miedo de que pierdas el control delante de los sabios porque sabemos cual será tu destino.**

Por fin la chica comienza a sollozar.

**-Amiga –**Amy se aproxima tocando su cabello –**No queremos que nada malo te suceda.**

**-Se que esos que juegan a los soldaditos con nosotros me enviarán lejos –**Yaten –**Eso no quiere decir que no me preocupe por tu futuro.**

**-Es por eso señorita Tenoh, que nos hemos reunido para ayudarla. Sabemos que no es sencillo estar comprometida con alguien que no le inspira ningún afecto, y tener que cargar con el peso de otra persona atormentada –**Hace un gesto a Serena –**Esto es por su bien.**

Serena toca la frente de su amiga y al instante Haruka se duerme.

Fuera de la habitación, Mina, Taiki y Seiya escuchan lo que los otros dicen.

**-Felicidades Seiya, no solo te matarán sino que harás que la asesinen a ella –**La rubia le dice mordaz a su ex novio. Da media vuelta y se marcha al otro edificio.

Resentido, Seiya se sienta en la silla más apartada de la habitación.

Mira a Satoru.

Le parece un chiste de mal gusto sentir celos de su padre, el hombre que extrañó todos los años de su juventud. Ahora tiene deseos de desaparecerlo, alejarlo de la insoportable arpía. Ella despierta en él un sentido de protección y vergüenza. La cobardía de refugiarse en las drogas, el alcohol, la promiscuidad y culpar al mundo de todo lo abochorna.

El único culpable es él. No supo manejar su ira como lo hizo Darien, prefirió el camino de la autodestrucción.

Por su culpa, la chica que comienza a despertar en él una emoción desconocida lo aborrece. La mujer que será su madrastra, la que él no puede mirar de otra manera que el respeto, se ha alojado en su corazón...

.-

.-

.-

Hola a todos. Por favor, digan si la continúo o la elimino. Me incomoda abrir el correo y no ver comentarios. Siento que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo...


	14. Chapter 14

El hombre maduro observa el ocaso por la amplia ventana de cristal. Su apartamento silencioso y frío está lleno de imágenes de su hija desaparecida.

**-Riuji.**

El hombre voltea hacia la mujer que ama y odia.

**-¿Trajiste de regreso a mi hija? -**Setsuna se acerca y levanta el rostro para besarlo. Riuji la ignora **-¿Dónde está Mina? Te pedí hace diez meses que no regresaras sin ella.**

**-Ella es feliz con nosotros. Algo insolente, como tú. **

**-Si no trajiste a mi hija ¿A qué has venido?**

Setsuna se mueve con delicadeza por la sala. Levanta una fotografía, en ella Mina tiene unos cinco años y monta feliz un pony.

**-¿Recuerdas al sabio Yakawa? **–Pregunta sin dejar de ver la imagen.

**-¿Cómo no hacerlo? Era el más trastornado de tu especie. Creyéndose un dios hacía nuestras existencias ya difíciles, más miserables.**

**-¿Te enfrentaste con él alguna vez?**

**-No. Hacerlo habría sido firmar mi sentencia de muerte. Mi manera de hacerme escuchar era llevarles la contraria a ustedes, contradecir las reglas. Otra cosa atemorizante en ese demente era su poder. No entiendo por qué se hacía llamar antiguo y príncipe como su hermano Alan si eran los más jóvenes de todos los carceleros. **

**-¿Alan estaba entre ustedes la noche que escapaste?**

**-No, tenía desaparecido días. En una de mis escabullidas al gran salón, escuché Akua decir que se metería en problemas si su hermano Yakawa se enteraba de lo que hacía en la superficie.**

**-De esa manera te enteraste que no estabas en otro planeta.**

Riuji asiente.

**-Descubrí que el leviatán duerme al escuchar ciertas notas melódicas, que detrás del trono donde se sentaba Yakawa estaba la puerta hacia la libertad y que tú eres la mayor mentirosa que he conocido.**

Setsuna hace un gesto de dolor, algo que sorprende a Riuji. La mujer le da la espalda.

**-¿El ilustre Yakawa te descubrió escapando? **–Pregunta.

**-¡Cielos no! –**Exclama horrorizado –**De haber sucedido yo no estaría hablando en este instante contigo. ¿Por qué me haces todas estas preguntas?**

**-No tiene importancia. –**dice indiferente.

**-Setsuna…**

**-Adiós Riuji. Prometo cuidar a nuestra hija, si bien me odia. -**Se aleja de él.

De inmediato Riuji corta las distancias y la toma por el codo.

**-No te vayas todavía. **–Le suplica.

**-Has dejado muy claro lo que piensas de mí. –**Le dice sin emoción.

El hombre la hace girar para mirarla a los ojos.

**-Te odio por lo que tu gente ha hecho, pero también te amo. Mi agonía es no tenerte a mi lado. Y no pienso regresar a ese maldito lugar. Por favor, regrésame a mi hija y escapa de allí. Por una vez en tu vida, coloca tus intereses por sobre las reglas.**

Setsuna lo abraza con fuerza y cierra los ojos entregándole a él parte de su juventud. De inmediato Riuji rejuvenece diez años.

**-Antes de hacerlo debo limpiar tu nombre y descubrir quien es el asesino del ilustre Yakawa. Te prometo que en cuanto lo descubra, volveré a ti con nuestra hija.**

Riuji la besa apasionado. Levantándola en brazos la lleva a la intimidad de su alcoba…

** .-**

**Utopía.**

Serena crea un escudo antirruido alrededor de la habitación de Haruka.

**-¿Dices que cabe la posibilidad que la ira de Haruka haya hecho algo al cristal? **–Serena sorprendida mira a su amiga dormida.

Yaten asiente.

**-El cristal se opacó justo en el instante que ella lo miró con odio, se iluminó nuevamente cuando mi pseudo primo vicioso la distrajera –**Les dice - **No solo es eso –**Yaten mira a las únicas personas en quienes ha confiado que despertara en ese lugar.

**-¿Qué más? –**Pregunta Amy -**¿Descubrió cómo escapar?**

El peliplateado niega con la cabeza.

**-No. Pero si tiene la fuerza de cinco hombres o más. Con un mínimo esfuerzo arrojó a mi primo ficticio lejos de ella.**

Amy se ríe de él.

**-Eso es una buena broma.**

**-¡Es en serio! **–grita enojado.

**-¿Nos dirás que es hija de Hércules? –**Rubeus pregunta incrédulo.

**-No nos extrañaría que ese mito griego sea real, con el absurdo hecho de que haya sido hijo de humana y extraterrestre. **–Amy comenta pensativa. **–El monte Olimpo debió ser una nave espacial y Zeus pudo haber sido…**

**-Un antiguo – **Serena responde. Todos la observaninterrogantes** –Escuché hablar de lo antiguos. Son los más respetados y ancianos de su planeta. Eminencias con poderes extraordinarios que rebasan nuestra imaginación. Si vinieron cuando los griegos comenzaban a ser civilizados, pudieron confundirlos con dioses.**

**-¿Es por eso que nos visten con estas ridículas ropas? –**Yaten mira su túnica. Odió vestirse de esa manera desde el primer minuto y sigue aborreciéndola.

Rubeus mira pensativo a la chica inconsciente.

**-¿Cómo la señorita Tenoh podría tener siquiera una pizca de sangre anciana?**

**-Antigua. **–Serena aclara.

**-¿No recuerdan que su hermano mayor nos contaba que a su mamá la habían secuestrado los extraterrestres? **–Amy rememora. –**La señora Tenoh era la burla de su distrito y por eso se mudó con su familia a Tokio.**

**-Para nosotros era un cuento gracioso. Nos reíamos de ella pero no delante de la gruñona, habría sido un suicidio. **–Yaten. **–Hoy me avergüenzo de ello, su madre dijo la verdad.**

**-¿Saben en qué época fue eso? -**Rubeus los interroga.

**-No –**Los tres mueven la cabeza.

**-Hay algo más que deben saber. –**Serena **–Haruka logra conocer lo que yo descubro de las personas. Si entro a la mente de alguien, Haruka se conecta. Sola no sabe hacerlo, me necesita como intermediaria. De esa manera pudimos conocer algunos secretos de los ilustres.**

**-¿Puedes decirnos qué clase de secretos? **–Rubeus la interroga.

**-Tienen la facilidad para transformarse en otra persona –**Baja el rostro –**Yo… **

**-¿Tú qué? **–Pregunta Amy al verla hacer pucheros.

**-Mi padre, el hombre que ustedes conocieron en mi casa es uno de ellos, **-Escucha las exclamaciones de sorpresa -** el sabio Takuma acabó con la vida del verdadero Kenji Tsukino y ocupó su lugar –**Gime –**Fue antes que mamá se casara con él. **

Amy se sienta a su lado abrazándola.

**-Lo siento tanto Serena. No imagino el dolor que sientes al descubrir que tu padre es en realidad… -**Guarda silencio al escuchar al profesor carraspear.

**-Y a mí me pareció siempre el hombre más aburrido de la historia. **–A Yaten le cuesta creer que siempre estuvieron vigilados por los sabios.

**-¿Descubrió algo más? **–Rubeus pregunta.

Serena asiente.

**-El sabio Ishijo es el padre de Darien, una noche tomó el lugar del esposo de la señora Alice y… **-Reanuda el llanto.

**-La engañó –**Amy comienza a sentir temor. -**¿Qué es lo que quieren ellos de nosotros?**

**-Creo que si me dan a elegir preferiré ser barbacoa a que me envíen lejos de ustedes **–Yaten las toma por las muñecas, obligándolas a incorporarse. Las abraza fuertemente **–Temo lo que puedan hacerles cuando me marche.**

**-Lo que acabo de decirles no pueden conocerlo nadie. **–Serena les solicita. **–Así como Haruka acusó a Darien de ser un espía de los sabios, nosotros podríamos ser juzgados por quienes conozcan nuestro parentesco con ellos. Nuestra estadía será mucho más difícil si se conoce la verdad.**

Los tres sorprendidos la miran.

**-Comienzas a hablar como los sabios –**Yaten comenta sospechoso.

**-Debí adquirir parte de sus conocimientos cuando me interné en la mente del sabio Ishijo –**Responde Serena. **–Iré a ver a Darien, quedó devastado después que le dijera la verdad de su origen.**

Limpia sus lágrimas y sale de la recámara sin necesidad de quitar el escudo…

En el otro edificio, Hotaru es atendida por sus padres.

**-Háblenme del profesor. –**Les pide humilde.

**-Lo conocimos antes de abordar el avión. **Aki limpia su codo con agua sanadora. **–Pensamos que era un metalero, esos que hacen de la música un medio de tortura. Luego nos sorprendió que fuera profesor de ciencias.**

**-Casi le salto encima al ver como tomaba a la señorita Tenoh por la oreja y al joven Kou por el cabello para controlarlos. **–Soishi mueve la cabeza -** Se estaban peleando de manera desagradable.**

**-Y aún lo hacen –**La manera como Aki lo dice hace reír a su hija.

**-¿Su esposa también fue secuestrada? **

**-El profesor no es casado. –**Aki percibe lo mismo que su hija siente en ese instante –**Si tienes novio no deberías pensar en otro hombre.**

**-No soy novia de Seiya, teníamos una relación libre que terminó. **

**-Me alegra escuchar esa información –**Soishi suspira aliviado.

Hotaru los observa detenidamente.

**-¿Son felices en este lugar? **–Pregunta de repente.

**-Nunca fuimos felices separados de ti, hoy si nos sentimos satisfechos porque te tenemos con nosotros –**Aki la abraza.

**-Planeo escapar de esta prisión ¿Me acompañarán si logró descubrir la salida?**

Sus padres sorprendidos la miran…

**_"Érase una vez una hermosa niña que vivía en un reino mágico. Allí no había enfermedades, no existía la muerte y el cielo no era azul._**

**_Un enorme sol dorado iluminaba cada rincón del reino, su luz era hipnótica, encantadora, pero ella no calentaba los huesos. La gente de Utopía vivía sin preocupaciones y no envejecía._**

**_Las montañas se hacían una hermosa atracción que seducía a los más débiles, ellos estaban advertidos que allí encontrarían la muerte._**

**_Todo era como un sueño…_**

**_Pero la niña no era feliz._**

**_Deseaba conocer el mundo real donde el cielo es azul, donde el agua se derrama desde el cielo en forma de copos blancos hasta líquida, donde cada tres meses se ven cambios en el ambiente. Donde la gente llora, ríe, comparte y ama._**

**_Un día la niña estaba parada frente al gran árbol que manaba agua mágica. Esperaba verlo florecer y dar frutos como los árboles a su alrededor, pero eso no sucedía. Se le acercó un pequeño zorro y le dijo que sabía cómo escapar de allí, el único pago sería darle su confianza._**

**_La niña asintió y lo siguió hasta el castillo de los hechiceros malvados. Detrás del trono del rey hechicero estaba la puerta que los haría libres. Solo debían sortear una prueba para emprender el camino hacia el mundo real. Dos enormes dragones custodiaban detrás de la puerta para que los reinos mágico y real no conozcan la existencia del otro._**

**_El zorro le entregó una flauta a la niña y le dijo que al tocar una melodía los dragones dormirían…"_**

Mina guarda silencio y observa a sus interlocutores.

Todos los jóvenes a excepción de Haruka están sentados a su alrededor mirándola.

**-¿Tu padre te contaba esa historia? –**Hotaru le pregunta, está pasmada.

**-Todas las noches, me hizo aprenderla sin cambiarle una palabra. La historia es más larga.**

**-¿No termina en la huida? –**Amy se asusta.

Mina niega con la cabeza.

**-Narra acerca de bosques oscuros, otros cristalinos, caminos…**

**-Quiere decir que la travesía será difícil –**Taiki sin darse cuenta entrelaza sus dedos con los de Amy.

Darien y Serena están sentados detrás de los otros. El moreno ha mantenido sus ojos cerrados. No quiere que nadie vea el color que han adquirido.

**-Eso testifica lo que nos dijera esta mañana la señorita Tenoh. –**Rubeus, sentado en el lado opuesto a Hotaru expresa. –**La vía de escape está detrás del asiento de la sabia Setsuna.**

**-Lo que me interesa conocer, es cómo tu padre sabe tanto de esta prisión, el cristal, el árbol, que no cumplamos años… -**Yaten le pregunta acusador -**¿Eres hija de uno de esos?**

La rubia se levanta enojada.

**-Para tu información, _levadura sin cerebro_, Nací en Osaka y mi padre es muy terrestre, lo he visto envejecer.**

**-¿Qué me dices de tu madre?**

**-Murió dando a luz. Mi padre me crió. **–Nota que Serena la mira fijamente **–Se llamaba Anustes Aino y era europea. Lo dice mi acta de nacimiento.**

La otra rubia la mira sin expresar convencimiento.

**-Olvidemos el álbum familiar y pensemos cómo salir de aquí –**Seiya interviene.

**-Por una vez concuerdo contigo –**Taiki asiente -**¿Quién será más valiente que yo para arriesgarse a salir, sortear los obstáculos y ver detrás de esa puerta? **–Pregunta.

Renuentes todos se miran.

**-Yo lo haré.**

Todos voltean a ver a Darien. Él abre los ojos observando a su hermanastro, Mina, Taiki y Hotaru sorprendidos. Los amigos de Serena no se muestras asombrados.

**-¿Qué te sucedió amigo? -**Taiki le pregunta.

**-Este lugar me está afectando –**Miente –**Si no escapamos de aquí seré el primer hombre que muera por una enfermedad.**

Rubeus ve unidas las manos de Darien y Serena. Se siente feliz porque la pequeña haya encontrado el amor en un joven noble. Desvía la mirada a Hotaru. La chica le recuerda en muchas cosas a su ex mujer. La ex señora Black era una maniática perfeccionista que despreciaba a todo aquel que no pensara como ella, despreciaba el pasatiempo de Rubeus hasta el grado de destruirle sus preciadas colecciones.

Ver a Hotaru y su cinismo es verla a ella. Lo atemoriza enamorarse de una hermosa y superficial copia de Sama.

**-Esta noche lo haremos. No olviden mantenerse de pie después que suene la corneta que anuncia el final del día –**Yaten **– Cuiden que no los duerma la flor.**

**-¿Escaparemos esta noche? –**Pregunta Amy.

**-No podemos. La arpía… la otra chica no está en disposición para moverse –**Seiya nota que todos lo miran asombrados –**Que no me agrade no quiere decir que desee que se quede aquí. –**Expresa a modo de excusa.

Continúan conversando un rato más. Darien propone que los hombres distraigan a los leviatanes desde distintos ángulos de la ciudad con silbidos, y luego esconderse en la maleza sin emitir ruido alguno.

**-Hay algo que debo hacer **–Serena dice misteriosa luego de terminada la reunión. **–Volveré pronto.**

Los otros planifican. En un descuido de ellos, Seiya ingresa a la recámara de Haruka. Ella descansa de costado, con el largo cabello desparramado en su rostro y la cama. Sentándose cuidadosamente a su lado retira los mechones rubios de su rostro y pasa su índice por los labios rosados. Haruka no mueve un solo músculo.

Levantándose, el moreno mira a su alrededor.

Todo lo que Haruka mudó del otro edificio cuando literalmente echó a Mina, lo arrojó despreocupadamente sin importarle donde aterrizara. La alcoba de la chica está desordenada lo que no le extraña en absoluto si se la pasa peleando en vez de hacer algo de utilidad.

Recuerda a Gracia, la noble sirvienta que tantos consejos le dio y él ignoró.

**_-"Como tengas tu alcoba así es tu corazón" _** -Le repetía cada mañana después de pasearse a inspeccionar.

**-Y esta niña es muy desordenada **–Tomando varias prendas de ropa la dobla cuidadosamente colocándolas sobre la silla. Revisa las gavetas para conocer que están vacías. Algo llama su atención. Un papel. Es el primero que ve desde que está consciente, está incrustado en una esquina de la gaveta. Trata de halarlo sin éxito. Cabezota como es, Seiya desprende la gaveta y la voltea **-¡Dios! –**Exclama emocionado. Con manos temblorosas libera la fotografía que él tenía cuando fue abducido. Se sienta en el suelo y acaricia la imagen de su madre y Rocío besándolas, contemplándola por largo rato –**Pequeña arpía, agradezco que hayas conservado esto, es mi mayor riqueza. -**Girándose se arrodilla junto a la rubia **–Te prometo que esa unión que tanto temes no se llevará a cabo, mi padre jamás te tocará.**

Besa su boca sellando así su promesa…

**-Sabio Ishijo –**Serena habla al hombre que está de espaldas a él. Más allá Alice juega con Rini. **_–"Darien sabe que usted es su padre"._**

Ishijo voltea inexpresivo.

**-Eso temí.**

**-Yo se lo dije. Ha comenzado a sufrir cambios físicos de importancia.**

**-Iré a verlo.**

**-No he venido a buscarlo, sino a decirle que me llevaré a Rini cuando escape de aquí. **–Nota que él no parece sorprendido -**¿Ya lo sabía? **

La niña corre a los brazos de Serena.

**-Desde que te internaste en mi mente para espiarnos he estado conectado a ti. Ya le dije a Alice la verdad en caso que vinieras a contarle lo sucedido.**

**-¿Cómo lo tomó?**

**-Lo perdoné después de comportarme como los chicos que viven en tu edificio –**Alice se acerca a Serena

Serena sonríe apenada.

**-Perdone mi intromisión señora Alice.**

**-No es intromisión el que ames a Darien y te preocupes por él.**

Ishijo por primera vez dibuja una sonrisa genuina.

**-Desde que vi a mi hijo descubrí el amor infinito que siente por ti. A pesar de que tu padre es una vergüenza para nuestra raza, a Alice y a mí nos contenta saber que también amas a Darien y escaparán juntos.**

Serena hace un movimiento de cabeza característico de los ilustres. Yaten tiene razón, su costumbre comienza a parecerse a la de los sabios.

**-Agradezco su confianza ilustre Ishijo.**

**-Deben irse mañana por la noche, No antes, no después. Si se quedan más tiempo perderán las emociones que caracterizan a los humanos –**Advierte Ishijo. –**Si lo hacen antes no adquirirán la sabiduría que por herencia les pertenece.**

Alice toca la mano de la chica y de su hija. La niña inocente juega con el cabello de Serena. No habla aún la lengua humana.

-**Me hace feliz que quieras llevarte a nuestra hija, se que estará segura bajo tu protección y la de mi hijo. **–Su rostro muestra el sufrimiento de separarse nuevamente de sus hijos -**Críenla como suya. **

**-Darien sería feliz si nos acompañara.**

La dama mueve negativamente la cabeza.

**-Debo quedarme junto a mi esposo para defenderlo en caso de ser necesario.**

Serena admira el amor de Alice hacia Ishijo.

**_-"Soy nuevamente parte del Consejo, debo desconectarme de ti para evitar que descubran el complot. Te estaré protegiendo de tu padre"._ –**Ishijo se dirige a Serena mentalmente al ver a varios transeúntes mirándolos intrigados –**Ven mañana en la tarde a jugar con Rini. Ella te ama. _"Y estaré cerca de ustedes cada vez que me necesiten, solo debes llamarme"._**

**-Yo también la quiero mucho –**Acariciando el cabello rosa, Serena asiente al sabio, besa a la niña y la regresa a su madre.

**_-"Algo más," - _**Ishijo le advierte -**_ "si la señorita Tenoh toca alguno de los sabios, despertará a su padre y él vendrá por ustedes"._**

La rubia lo mira sin entender.

**_-"¿Su padre? No comprendo"._**

**_-"El padre de la señorita Tenoh se halla dormido en una cápsula debajo de esta ciudad. Usted también correrá peligro si él despierta"._**

**_-"¿Por qué lo dice? ¿Quién es el padre de Haruka?"._**

**_-"Alguien que asesinará a mi hijo si descubre que ustedes se aman". _**-Le da la espalda alejándose.

Serena abre la boca sorprendida. Comienza a comprender todo.

Ya sabe por qué el sabio Alan fue permisivo con las malcriadeces de Haruka. Solo un padre se comporta así con un hijo. Debió ser el extraterrestre que secuestro a la señora Tenoh. Y no está de viaje, duerme para recuperar energía.

El sabio Alan es un antiguo…


	15. Chapter 15

Sentados en la sala común del edificio que el castaño comparte con sus "compañeros de viaje", él y su tutora han estado conversando sobre sus vidas en el mundo real, cuando Amy queda en completo silencio.

**-¿Estás bien? –**Taiki le pregunta a su valedora.

**-Asustada –**Responde tímida –**Temo que algo les suceda esta noche.**

Sorprendido por la percepción que comienza a desarrollar, Taiki descubre que dice la verdad. La adolescente está asustada por ellos, sobre todo por lo que pueda sucederle a él.

Eso lo llena de regocijo.

**-Te prometo que encontraré el valor para no fallar, **–Le dice serio.- **regresaré junto a ti, sano y salvo.**

Conmovida Amy emite un tembloroso suspiro.

**-Es una promesa que deberás cumplir, no quiero… **-Calla a tiempo, la palabra que estuvo a punto de decir "perderte", no está en su vocabulario aún. Ella se siente todavía como una niña. –**No quiero que nada malo te suceda, necesitaré quien tome mi mano en los caminos difíciles.**

Sonriendo, Taiki se inclina a su oreja.

**-Yo seré tu cayado –**Susurra suavemente, provocando estremecimiento de placer en ella.

Ruborizada, Amy se levanta de la silla.

**-Iré a ver… **da un paso atrás, cayendo nuevamente en la silla. Más turbada se incorpora. –**Serena me llama. **–Corre a la puerta.

Divertido, Taiki la ve desaparecer.

**-Vaya, así que después de todo no eres inmune a los encantos de una mujer.**

El castaño voltea hacia la dueña de la voz.

**-Que nunca me hayas atraído no significa que no me agraden las chicas.**

**-No, solo las niñas en pubertad. No conocía esa perversión en ti –**Hotaru responde a su insulto.

**-No sabía que perversión es tratar a una dama con cortesía. **

-**Mucho cuidado insensible, este lugar tiene un sonar que descubre a las mujeres que han sido desfloradas. Podrías perjudicar a esa niña si le haces...**

Furioso por su grosería, Taiki se incorpora.

**-Será por eso que eres la menos indicada para darme clases de moral, en lugar de una túnica azul, debieron ataviarte con una negra –**Enojado se marcha…

Riendo por lo bajo, Hotaru regresa a su alcoba. Su alegría desaparece al recordar que sus padres no desean dejar la seguridad de Utopía para morir en su intento de escapar.

**-¿Sucede algo? **–Rubeus está en la puerta, sintió la empatía de los sentimientos de la chica.

**-Nada en que pueda ayudarme. –**Responde melancólica. **–Siempre deseé recuperar a mis padres, ahora que lo he hecho, debo decidir si escapar con ustedes o quedarme con ellos en este infierno.**

**-¿No le pidió a…?**

**-Lo hice… -**Las comisuras de sus labios tiemblan –**Pero ellos temen por la incertidumbre de lo que nos espera.**

Cruzado de brazos, el pelirrojo se acerca a una silla.

**-¿Ha tomado alguna decisión? -**Estudia su reacción.

Hotaru niega en silencio.

**-Si me quedo, seguro seré un gran platillo para esos dragones, si me marcho… no se si querría volver a vivir sin papá y mamá. –**Se le anegan los ojos –**La intriga y búsqueda de ellos fue lo único que me impidió suicidarme después de… -**Voltea su rostro para que él no vea el asco que siente reflejado en su mirada.

**-No debe tener vergüenza, usted no tuvo la culpa de que un cobarde la mancillara. Si alguien debió sufrir, le correspondía ser a él.**

**-No lo comprende –**Gime ella – **Fueron cuatro años de vejación, cada noche… -**Odia perder el control y mostrar su vulnerabilidad como sucede en ese instante. Ni siquiera Seiya la ha visto llorar de esa manera.

Incapaz de resistirse, Rubeus se acerca a ella, acunándola en sus brazos.

Comienza a comprenderla.

**-Estás a salvo, **-La tutea –**Ya nadie te hará daño.**

Ella mueve la cabeza mientras las lágrimas continúan rodando por sus mejillas.

**-Nunca lo estaré, los recuerdos siempre me acompañarán hasta el averno.**

Tal como hizo con Haruka, Rubeus coloca su mano en la cabeza de Hotaru, inspirando fuerte, cierra los ojos y busca en lo más intrincado de su cerebro los recuerdos de su desdichada niñez. Borra uno a uno hasta que ella se relaja completamente en sus brazos y pierde el sentido…

Mina camina lentamente por la calle.

No se percata a donde la llevan sus pasos hasta que está frente al Gran Árbol.

**-¿Qué tienes que te haga tan importante? ¿Cuáles son los beneficios de esos frutos que deberías dar? –**Le pregunta indagadora.

**-La misma pregunta le hice –**Yaten se detiene a su lado -**¿Y sabes qué? No me dijo absolutamente nada.**

Mina se traga su respuesta mordaz, no es tiempo de discutir.

**-¿Asustado por lo de esta noche?**

**-El que no lo esté es un loco de remate, pero no me echaré atrás, lástima que no soy Harry Potter para domar al maldito dragón –**Dice él sin dejar de ver el árbol.

**-No te imagino con anteojos y cara de niño tonto. **–Desea que la vea solo a ella.

**-Y yo no te imagino tímida y reservada. **–Camina lentamente alrededor del gran Árbol.

**-¿Qué haces?**

–**Tal vez este árbol desee un sacrificio humano.**

**-¿Te estás ofreciendo acaso? **–Le pregunta dulcemente.

**-Pensaba en ti, pero estoy seguro que lo secarías.**

**-Y tú seguramente…**

**-Si cierras la boca un instante haré creer que me agradas. **–La toma de la mano y camina lentamente hacia el río –**Este maldito lugar no tiene siquiera un cine. Y estos zombis ni se dan por enterados. **–Indica en voz apenas audible, señalando a la gente.

**-¿Qué hacen para entretenerse?**

**-Estudiar –**Responde él haciendo un gesto de fastidio.

**-¿Cómo?**

**-Vemos clases de… -**Se detiene pensativo –**La verdad no tengo idea de qué es lo que estudiamos –**Observa que Mina ríe sincera por primera vez desde que llegó. Eso lo hace feliz –**En serio, nos reuníamos a hacer algo, pero la gruñona y yo nos encargábamos de molestar a los conformistas para hacer el tiempo más agradable.**

Mina pierde la sonrisa cuando escucha el nombre de la otra rubia.

**-Ella… ¿Haruka es tu novia? **–Intenta que su voz se escuche indiferente.

**-El caballero 5 y padre del idiota ex novio tuyo es el privilegiado. Se que la gruñona es linda y acabo de descubrir que su lengua no la usa solo para hablar, **-Esas palabras enojan a Mina -** pero si me hubieran dado a elegir entre mis amigas, Serena habría sido mi esposa –**Sus palabras amargan a Mina –**Aunque me haya rechazado de la manera más humillante.**

El corazón de Mina salta de alegría.

**-¿Lo hizo frente a la reunión de las mañanas?**

**-Peor, se rió de mí delante de todos nuestros compañeros de clases, fue en preescolar y no sabes lo crueles que pueden llegar a ser esos niños. Recibí burlas hasta el tercer grado. -**Sin poder evitarlo la rubia ríe.**-Pareces agradable, deberías reír en todo momento.**

**-Tú no pareces un niñito inma… un niñito.**

**-Gracias, aunque no se por qué me siento insultado.**

Llegan al río. Mina suspira al ver el agua cristalina.

**-Lo único bueno de este lugar es que no hay contaminación. –**Dice sentándose a la orilla.

**-No le veo nada bueno a este purgatorio.**

**-Deja de ser tan quisquilloso y siéntate. –**Lo hala por el brazo.

**-No podemos alejarnos mucho tiempo de los demás –**Advierte el peliplateado, pero la obedece.

Mina observa cómo corre el agua.

**-¿Alguna vez han ido a la cabecera del río o donde desemboca?**

**-Fue lo primero que hizo la gruñona cuando nos permitieron caminar libremente, no logró llegar a ninguno de los dos extremos, parecía que una fuerza invisible le impedía avanzar más de veinte metros después de ese árbol que parece un ciprés. **–Observa el perfil de Mina. -**¿Qué harás al salir de este lugar?**

**-Buscaré a mi padre –**Le dice decidida –**Debe estar sufriendo, no nos hemos separado más que para cuando me enlisté en la fuerza aérea. **

Yaten no cree posible que él se reúna con su familia, hacerlo sería matarlos de la impresión**.**

**-¿Te gustaría que nos mantuviéramos en contacto? Solo para cuidarnos de no ser raptados nuevamente.**

**-¿Solo para eso? Podríamos ser amigos.**

**-Eso le dijo la araña a la mosca y ya ves como termina el cuento. –**Le dice mirándola con esos ojos esmeralda que la encandilan.

Mina lo observa queda. Espera que él haga como el protagonista de una película y la bese apasionado.

**-Si quisiera tener un amigo, no serías precisamente tú –**Dice orgullosa y enojada.

**-¿Crees que te quiero como amiga?**

**-¿Para qué quieres seguir en contacto?**

**-No lo se, para algo, ya se nos ocurrirá. –**Sonriendo divertido le guiña un ojo.

Sin saber de donde obtiene el valor, se arroja sobre Yaten y lo besa.

El peliplateado está pasmado, y a la vez fascinado. Dos mujeres lo besan el mismo día, y está sabe a néctar, es dulce y suave. Entierra sus dedos en el cabello rubio y la aprieta contra él. Su naturaleza humana le indica como besarla, uniendo su lengua a la de ella en un vals de sentidos que brincan como frijoles saltarines.

Recostándola en la grama continúa besándola, lamiendo su labio inferior hasta que ella lo reclama.

**-**_**"Yaten, no pierdas el control, los esbirros de los sabios van en su dirección" –**_La voz de Serena se escucha en su mente.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Yaten se separa de Mina.

**-Debemos marcharnos de inmediato –**Le dice secando los labios femeninos.

Levantándose con agilidad, Extiende la mano a la chica.

Sin pensarlo un segundo, Mina entrelaza sus dedos y sonriendo, corre junto a Yaten…

**-¿Ya vienen? –**Darien le pregunta a Serena.

Están en la intimidad de la alcoba, sentados en la cama.

**-Si, el tonto olvidó que las demostraciones de felicidad están prohibidas en este lugar. –**Serena responde calmada. Su porte digno comienza a asustar a Darien. **–Este edificio y el tuyo son los únicos que son inmunes al rastreo de los sabios.**

**-Mi amor –**Él toma su mano -**¿Qué tengo que hacer para que seas la misma de ayer? Sonriente, feliz, preocupada por los tuyos.**

**-Tu padre me dijo que también irás adquiriendo conocimiento, sin embargo me advirtió que perderemos nuestros sentimientos si no partimos mañana.**

**-¿Hablaste con el sabio? ¿Permitirá que mamá nos acompañe? –**Pregunta esperanzado.

**-Ella no desea abandonarlo, sin embargo, nos dará a Rini para que la llevemos, me pidió que la criemos como nuestra hija.**

Él se siente devastado.

**-¿Por qué no vendrá? ¿Ese hombre se lo impide?**

**-Alice aprendió a amarlo, con el mismo amor que nosotros nos profesamos –**Serena le indica –**Por favor, el único error que el sabio Ishijo ha cometido fue amar a tu madre desde niña. **

Los ojos de Darien están más rojos. Su piel comienza a palidecer.

**-La violó…**

**-No fue así, tomó la forma de tu padre y no la forzó –**Toma su mano –**Y le agradezco que lo haya hecho.**

Él la mira feroz.

**-¿Agradeces que mi madre haya sido engañada?**

**-No, agradezco que su engaño te haya permitido nacer. **–Responde calmada.

Darien queda sin palabras. Halándola por la mano, la sienta en su regazo.

**-¿Seguro que no seremos detectados?-** Le pregunta acariciando su mejilla.

**-Estoy segura.**

Darien la besa tiernamente, Serena le responde desinhibida pasando sus brazos por el cuello masculino.

**-Te amo Serena, desde que era niño te he amado. **

Acostándola en la cama besa su cuello. Una pasión incontrolable lo desborda. Serena mece el cabello oscuro. Se apresura a colocar una barrera que impida que alguien sepa lo que sucede entre ellos.

Darien retira la tela de los delicados hombros y besa la suave y blanca piel descendiendo hacia el nacimiento de sus senos.

En la intemperie, el Gran Árbol comienza a florecer…

Seiya va en busca de su padre. Tiene planeado cumplir la promesa que le hiciera a Haruka.

Permaneció largo rato junto a la rubia, ordenando el desastre de alcoba mientras la contemplaba dormir. Haruka es hermosa, y callada lo es más. Sonríe divertido recordando como ella es capaz de hacer perder la paciencia a un santo.

**-¿Qué tenemos aquí?**

Él observa a su costado derecho. Arruga la nariz al ver a la sabia Sayama.

**-¿Qué desea además de desaparecerme?**

Ella sonríe malévola.

**-Me pregunto como alguien tan insignificante puede ser hijo de…**

**-¿Su amante? O no tiene el valor ni las manos para bajarle los pantalones.** **–**Satisfecho la ve perder su sonrisa hipócrita **-¡Ah! Ya recuerdo, no se mezclan con las sucias ratas de laboratorio y no usamos pantalones sino falditas de bailarina.**

Sayama lo mira con odio.

**-No encuentro la razón por la que la ilustre Setsuna no te apartó desde el principio.**

**-Tal vez es la única inteligente de ustedes.**

**-Mmm… -**Vuelve a sonreír –**¿Tu papi sabe que codicias a su prometida?**

**-No la…**

**-No puedes engañarme, puedo sentir tus instintos básicos y hacia quien están dirigidos. Los humanos no pueden vivir sin aparearse, más cuando una hembra les eleva la libido.**

**-No se meta en lo que no le importa –**Da la vuelta para marcharse, para su asombro, se paraliza.

**-Podría darte un regalo, para que seas feliz el los dos días que te quedan de vida. **

**-No acepto regalos de desconocidas. Y le agradecería que deje de usar su maldito poder sobre mí.**

**-Grosero –**Sayama espeta. No lo toca, pero Seiya siente su mejilla arder, es como si lo hubiera abofeteado –**Tú quieres algo de tu padre, yo deseo algo de la bastarda, aliándonos tendremos lo que más deseamos.**

**-Esas palabras son humanas –**Se mofa él.

**-Lo se, y es lo que me molesta de estar entre la raza más primitiva del universo.**

Seiya comienza a cansarse de la compañía, esa mujer le produce un aborrecimiento hasta las nauseas.

**-Di lo que tengas que decir y déjame en paz.**

**-¿Qué te parece si te entrego a la bastarda para que seas el que la desflore? –**Sayama ofrece. Piensa que de esa manera anulará los poderes de Haruka. La vejación brutal la enloquecerá y por el aroma de Seiya, él desea a la chica con una fuerza dolorosa.

**-¿Qué te hace creer que ella accederá que la toque? Apenas si respira cerca de mí y enfurece.**

**-Por eso no te preocupes. Tengo mis métodos para mantener inmóviles a las bestias salvajes.**

**-No participaré de tus juegos.**

**-Oh vamos, has hecho cosas peores, pero no se lo diré a papi. ¿O quieres que lo haga?**

Seiya se pregunta qué quiere decir. No ha asesinado a nadie, no ha violado a ninguna mujer como esa demente extraterrestre espera que haga. Aunque pensándolo bien, se acostó con todas las mujeres de su cuadra, casadas y solteras, pero eso no tiene nada de… Robar las copias de los exámenes y venderlas, ofrecer drogas a los adolescentes para encontrarle víctimas a Hotaru ¿Eso califica en delito? ¡Por supuesto! Le dice la conciencia que no sabía que tenía.

Decide acceder. Solo para deshacerse de su presencia.

**-Está bien, **-Suspira –**jugaré tu juego.**

Sayama sonríe abiertamente, liberándolo camina junto a él sin tocarlo, los humanos le dan asco, pero el caballero cinco la atrae de una manera que no le importaría ensuciarse con él.

**-Mañana la bastarda será entregada a tu padre como esposa.**

Seiya aprieta la mandíbula para no gritar. Pensar que su padre profane el cuerpo de Haruka lo enferma.

**-¿Qué harás?**

**-La tomarás para ti antes que él –**Sayama comienza a explicarle su plan.

Seiya desea estrangular a la extraterrestre en ese instante, delante de todos. Pero hacerlo sería un suicidio. Roza accidentalmente el brazo de la sabia y sorprendido, descubre cuales son sus verdaderas intenciones.

Sayama planea que Satoru asesine a Haruka al descubrir que no es virgen…


	16. Chapter 16

Darien besa apasionado a Serena, teme perder el sentimiento y comportarse como los sabios. Acaricia la delicada pantorrilla bajo la delgada tela blanca.

**-¡No es posible que existan tantas películas de Harry Potter si apenas tuve la oportunidad de ver la primera! **-Se escucha el grito enardecido de Yaten **-¡Serena!**

Darien deja de besar a la rubia. Horrorizado se percata que estaban cercanos a hacer el amor.

**-Lo siento tanto -**Acomoda la túnica blanca -**No fue mi intención... **-Pasa su mano por el cabello. De no ser por el grito de Yaten, habría continuado con la seducción. El hecho de estar enamorado de ella desde que vio su fotografía, y que Serena le corresponda, lo hace feliz**-Prometo no...**

**-¡Serena, escucha lo que nos hemos perdido por culpa de los extraterrestres!** -Yaten grita impertinente-** ¿Qué tanto haces encerrada? ¿Quieres que maten a tu juguete?**

Calmada, Serena desaparece el escudo y sale al encuentro de su amigo.

**-¿Qué te sucede?**

**-¡Que hay más de media docena de películas de Harry Potter, casi la misma cantidad de vampiros y hombres lobos, dos películas de Star Treck, varias de súper héroes y yo estoy desperdiciando mi vida en este maldito y aburrido sitio!**

Mina suspira.

**-Lo siento, de saber que él enloquecería, habría mantenido la boca cerrada.** -Se disculpa.

**-Y eso que no sabe de las películas Gantz, ni los teléfonos Andoid. -**Taiki murmura, escuchando un gruñido del peliplateado.

**-¡Gracias! -**El sarcasmo en su voz es desagradable -**Debería buscar a las mascotas de esos idiotas y suplicarles que me coman!**

**-Creo que alguien tiene reacción tardía al secuestro -**Amy opina.

**-Pronto te sentarás frente a un enorme televisor y verás las maratónicas franquicias. **-Darien habla a Yaten, está detrás de Serena.

El peliplateado lo ve con sorna.

**-¡Oh si! Llegaré a mi casa y le pediré a mis aterrorizados padres que me alimenten mientras me actualizo y escondo del fumador - **(Expedientes Secretos X)**.-Tal vez mis propios progenitores me obsequien a la Agencia UFO y sea invitado al programa de Aliens.**

**-Deberías dejarle algo de dramatismo a Haruka -**Amy ya está exasperada **-¿Quieres sentarte y practicar tu Don? Tal vez te sea útil esta noche.**

Escuchan gritos afuera.

**-¿Y ahora qué es lo que sucede? **-Mina cuestiona.

Pensativo, Seiya entra al recinto.

**-¿Ocurre algo? -**Amy lo interroga.

**-El árbol que adoran los marcianos floreció y se marchitó en un santiamén. -**Se encoge de hombros -**Quienes gritan estúpidamente son los carceleros. No se si es por la emoción o acaban de descubrir que tienen siglos de estreñimiento.**

Yaten, Serena y Amy intercambian miradas.

**-Deberíamos ver a la gruñona, ha dormido mucho tiempo. -**Opina el joven.

**-Tenemos que preguntarle al profesor -**Amy no parece convencida.

**-La despertamos, y si continúa desagradable, haces que duerma nuevamente.** -Yaten porfía.

Serena dirige su atención a Seiya.

**-¿Estás consciente de que tu estado de ánimo influye en nuestra amiga?**

**-¡Por supuesto que lo sabe, es por eso que la molesta, para que la maten! -**Yaten incordia.

Amy se detiene frente a él.

**-No es buena idea estar divididos. Démosle una oportunidad -**indica molesta.

**-¿Para qué? Saben que nunca he confiado en su padre. Siempre ha babeado por la gruñona y se siente excitado cada vez que la ve.**

**-¡Yaten por favor!**

**-¡Por favor nada! ¡Si éste pseudo pariente no hace que la asesinen, lo hará el hecho de tener que casarse con el anciano número cinco!**

Seiya cierra los ojos y cuenta hasta cien. Intenta olvidar la propuesta de la sabia Sayama.

**-Estoy poniendo de mi parte, ya no siento deseos de fumar, beber o drogarme. **

**-Eso no cambia el hecho de que odias a Haruka -**Amy -**Solo te pido que te mantengas lejos de ella, no es mucho pedir.**

Los otros mueven la cabeza aceptando la propuesta.

**-Piensa en Rocío, en la esperanza de verla nuevamente **-Sugiere Darien.

**-Lo tomaré en cuenta.** -Asiente su hermanastro. **-Y prometo no alterar a la arpía, me mantendré lo más invisible posible.**

Serena mira a los nuevos integrantes del grupo.

**-Perdonen si les parezco grosera, pero para la tranquilidad de Haruka cuando despierte, debemos estar solo las personas en quienes confía.**

**-Lo entendemos -**Mina concuerda. **-Iremos a ver como está la novia de Seiya.**

**-No es mi novia **-Aclara enojado.

**-¿Desde cuándo? **-Taiki los sigue.

Darien hace una leve reverencia antes de seguirlos.

**-Serena -**Yaten la toma de la mano -**¿Crees que el don que poseo sea lo suficientemente fuerte para paralizar a alguna de las bestias? Lo digo en caso de encontrarme de frente con alguna de ellas.**

La chica ladea la cabeza.

**-Me conectaré a ti para que lo sea.**

**-Bien. Ahora despierta a la gruñona para saber si esa cabeza suya ha estado haciendo algo en sueños.**

Amy duda un instante.

**-Antes de hacerlo, debemos pensar en algo, ¿Qué sucederá con la ropa de los hombres? Con eso que usan podrían ser detectados fácilmente por los sabios y las lagartijas.**

**-Ella tiene razón -**Yaten se mira crítico. **-Y ni piensen que saldré desnudo. **

Serena sonríe ligeramente.

**-A decir verdad...**

**-Serena -**Amy mueve la cabeza. Su rostro tiene un color escarlata. **-No es gracioso. Quedaríamos ciegas ante tan horripilante perspectiva.**

**-Ya les gustaría tener un especímen como yo -**El peliplateado espeta molesto. **-¿No tienes un truco bajo la manga? Eres hija de un enorme extraterrestre que cambia de forma a tamaño promedio y ropa peor.**

**-He estado pensando en eso. -**Serena avanza hacia la habitación de Haruka -**Si los sabios logran cambiar de forma, tal vez pueda hacer algo. Solo debo descubrir cómo. **-Observa a su amiga postrada en la cama. **-Al menos algo bueno tengo que sacar de ese hombre, si es que se le puede dar ese nombre.**

Piensa en Haruka y su dolorosa verdad. Aspira que ella jamás conozca su origen. Ya comprende por qué su amiga rompe los estándares de estatura y es mucho más alta que las mujeres y un gran número de hombres japoneses.

Cierra los ojos y coloca su mano en la frente de la chica. Busca en lo más profundo de su memoria cualquier conexión con el árbol. No logra penetrar la bruma de su tristeza. Frustrada abre los ojos.

**-¿Has podido saber algo?** -Amy la interroga.

Serena niega en silencio.

**-Despiértala y sácanos de dudas -**Yaten la insta.

Asintiendo, Serena cierra nuevamente los ojos y toca la frente de Haruka.

De inmediato, su amiga se estira y suspira.

**-¿Ya amaneció? **-Pregunta con voz ronca.

**-Algo así -**Yaten se encoge de hombros. **-¿Cómo te sientes?**

Haruka se sienta en la cama.

**-No lo creerán, pero soñé por primera vez desde que estamos aquí. **-Mira a todos lados, su alcoba está impecable. -**¿Quién limpió mi habitación y ordenó mis cosas? -**Pregunta molesta.

**-No fuimos nosotros. -**Advierte Yaten.

**-Sabemos tu aversión al orden. **-Amy responde.

**-Tal vez fue uno de los nuevos, son muy pulcros. -**Serena mira como la otra rubia abre las gavetas y la desocupa, arrojando todo a los rincones -**¿Qué soñaste?**

**-Estaba paseando afuera y me detuve frente al tronco de adoración de los tarados. Lo toqué, preguntándole cual era su secreto. -**Observa a su alrededor satisfecha.

No se da cuenta de la tensión que invade a los tres acompañantes.

**-¿Y? **-Yaten pregunta.

Haruka se mantiene silenciosa, evitando mirarlos.

**-Por favor Haruka, termina de contar el sueño -**Serena le suplica.

La otra chica aprieta los labios. Mira directamente a Yaten.

**-Si te ríes, juro que seré más despiadada que los leviatanes. **-Lo amenaza antes de dar la vuelta y dirigirse a la sala. **-El árbol no habló, pero me mostró cual es su secreto. El fruto que debería dar, tiene el mapa genético de la supervivencia de su especie. Donde siembren una de sus semillas, el planeta será prosperado y quien coma de él será lleno de la sabiduría y don de gobernar. El árbol florea solo una vez cada cinco siglos de los nuestros y un solo fruto madura.**

**-Imagino que solo una persona puede comerlo -**Yaten comenta pensativo.

**-Puede ser para evitar que surjan dos líderes que se maten entre sí por el control del planeta. -**Amy da su hipótesis.

**-¿Algo más? **Serena le pregunta.

**-Si. Este árbol tiene diez mil años nuestros y una sola vez floreció. ¿Sabían que Nicolás Tesla era uno de ellos? Vino hace dos siglos con un fruto que repartió entre varios reconocidos eruditos terrestres como experimento. Fue así que en solo un siglo nuestro planeta se desarrolló tecnológicamente. La fruta ingerida por trozos solo da un ligero conocimiento, más no el liderazgo que presume.**

**-No tenía idea que ese Tesla fuera uno de los ilustres. -**Yaten se siente enojar nuevamente al saber que no han estado solos en el universo.

**-Sin embargo, debimos sospecharlo debido a su gran inteligencia y astucia. **-Amy.

**-A ese será el único de los desgraciados que no maldeciré -**Haruka mira a su alrededor -**El microondas, la televisión, el aire acondicionado no funcionarían de no ser por su aporte a la humanidad.**

**-Bah, tarde o temprano habríamos tenido control de la electricidad -**Yaten resta importancia.

**-Olviden sus batallas y regresemos al árbol ¿Comiste de él? -**Amy la interroga.

Haruka se sienta y toma una de las frutas sobre la mesa, la mira y huele, dejándola nuevamente en su lugar

**-Si, es de un dulce que empalaga, no como esta porquería oxidada. Es suave y deliciosa pero al tragarlo y llegar al estómago, quema como mil brasas ardientes. -**Juega con un mechón de su cabello -**Luego de comerlo, pude ver a través del árbol, como si viajara por el espacio a su planeta. **-Va a decir algo más, prefiriendo callar.

_**- "¿Hay algo más que no me estés contando?" **_ Serena le pregunta sin permitir que los otros la escuchen. Haruka niega en silencio. Serena la escucha cantar canciones de cuna, es como si le impidiera conocer algún secreto -_** "Haruka por favor, no te encierres".**_

_**- "Te lo diré después" **_**-**Indica. -**¿Dónde está el profesor?**

**-No lo se, **-Yaten se encoge de hombros -**imagino que estudiando cómo escapar de la tarea de esta noche. **-Haruka lo mira interrogante -**Dile a Serena que te explique, yo seguiré preguntándole a mi siamesa qué más nos hemos perdido.** **-**Observa a la rubia menuda** - Llorona, recuerda usar tu truco de magia y me consigues pantalones y chaqueta de cuero negros, también botas geniales **-Abandona el edificio.

**-¿Este simio blanco aspiró algún calzón sucio? **-Pregunta Haruka.

**-Debido a tu crisis nerviosa, tuvimos que inducirte al sueño -**Amy le entrega un poco de cereal que guardó -**Los hombres han ideado burlar a los leviatanes, mientras Darien se acercará al edificio de los sabios y verá tras la puerta de la ilustre Setsuna.**

**-¿Y lo de la ropa?**

**-Creo que si los usurpadores pueden transformarse y cambiarse a capricho, yo podría intentar ataviarlos con algo más que túnicas. **-Serena le dice.

**-Si logras hacerlo, me vistes con un traje sastre de Cocó Chanel y ropa interior Victoria Secrets -**Con la boca llena Haruka sugiere.

Amy pone los ojos en blanco.

**-La esposa de Trucu tru vistiendo de Prada **-Dice desagradable.

**-Haré un curso de buenas ética, buenas costumbres, la ceremonia del te, danza, repostería, modelaje, esgrima, bordado de piedras y lo que sea cuando salga de esta inmundicia, mientras tanto me comportaré como se me de la gana. **-Se encoge de hombros -**Por los momentos, propongo a Amy como maniquí. Comiencen a practicar el cambio de hábito...**

Es bien entrada la noche. Los edificios están silenciosos y oscuros excepto el edificio de Serena. Todas las flores fueron destruidas para poder dormir temprano y despertar a tiempo para la gran hazaña.

La luz que ilumina el interior no sale del edificio. Rubeus ha mudado a Hotaru para su propia habitación sin dar a nadie explicación alguna. La joven se siente mareada y algo confundida. No reconoce a Seiya ni a sus padres. Solo tiene conocimiento de los otros jóvenes.

El profesor teme haberle borrado la memoria casi en su totalidad.

**-¿No se supone que la adicta es la amante del vicioso? **-Haruka susurra a sus amigos -**¿Saltó de cama? **

**-Deja la intriga -**Yaten la amonesta -**Y cierra tu bocota que el profesor se acerca.**

De inmediato las tres mujeres se separan.

Rubeus las observa sospechoso.

**-¿Sucede algo señor Kou? **-Interroga al peliplateado.

**-Nada interesante. Cosas de chicas tontas. ¿Sabía que Serena acaba de desarrollar un nuevo truco?**

**-Por truco, se refiere a Don **-Lo corrige.

**-Como diga. **-Observa a Mina. **-¿Ya le dijeron que hay nuevas películas y tecnología? **

**-Pronto nos pondremos al día, mientras tanto deje de admirar a la señorita Aino y concéntrese en lo que nos interesa.**

**-Por eso la miro, porque ella me interesa -**Bromea.

Rubeus pone los ojos en blanco.

**-¿Alguna vez madurará?**

**-El hombre alcanza la cúspide de su madurez el día que deja los pañales, y mamá me contó que yo los abandoné a los once meses. Decía que lloraba cada vez que me ensuciaba...**

**-Cierre la boca -**Suplica su profesor.

**-Lo haré, pero antes... **-Hace una señal a Serena. **-Has tu acto de magia.**

**-Lo siento, no es mi don, sino de Haruka -**Dice apenada. **-Intenté transformar a Amy, pero solo cuando Haruka me tocó y pensó vestirla de muñeca, se dio el cambio.**

**-Ya ves simio blanco, no solo golpeo con fuerza -**Se jacta la mencionada. **-También podría lograr que tus pies tengan pulgares opuestos y hacerte trepar árboles.**

**-¿Si? Eso está por verse.**

Desde donde se halla, Seiya siente el enfermizo deseo de alejar a Haruka de Yaten. Por alguna extraña razón, verla rozagante de felicidad lo anima. Sin embargo, el odio de Sayama hacia la chica y la orden que le dio para perjudicarla le aprietan el pecho.

**-¿Pueden dejar esa energía para celebrar cuando hayamos huido? **-Darien sugiere.

Sus ojos tienen la misma tonalidad de los de Ishijo. Pequeños reflejos blancos han comenzado a dibujarse en su cabello oscuro.

**-Es una buena propuesta señorita Tenoh -**Rubeus indica a sus pupilos.

**-No cabe duda que todo el mundo cree que puede ordenarme-** Haruka se enoja. Observa a su profesor -**¿Podría pensar en su ropa favorita? Me refiero al mundo real. **

**-Temo preguntar -**Rubeus finge un escalofrío.

Serena y Haruka se toman de las manos.

_**- "Muéstrame lo que ves". **_ -Haruka le pide a Serena.

La rubia menuda busca en la mente de Rubeus. Haruka ríe y de inmediato los hombres se ven ataviados con el uniforme y fisionomía del señor Spok (Primer oficial de la Interprise).

**-¡Santo cielo! **-Taiki toca su ropa.

**-¿Es una alucinación o nos cambiaron las sábanas por esto? **-Seiya lleva las manos a su cabello engominado. Lo lleva muy corto. **-¿Dónde está mi coleta?**

**-Pudo ser peor -**Darien toca sus cejas. **-No es cierto, ya lo es.**

**-¡Gruñona! -**Yaten se queja, al igual que el resto, el cabello es azabache -**¡Parezco una barajita repetida!**

**-Culpa al profesor, es su ropa favorita. **-Se excusa ella.

**-Me vestía así solo en los festivales de ciencia ficción, el resto de los días era un aburrido hombre promedio a punto de enloquecer y asesinar a sus alumnos impertinentes. -**Digno Rubeus justifica. Haruka lo mira maliciosa **-Y no se atreva a transformarnos en Danny Zuko **(Vaselina)-Le advierte demasiado tarde. **-¡Rayos! **-Exclama al ver a los otros.

**-¿Dónde hay una cámara cuando se necesita? -**Haruka ríe a sus anchas. **-Este don si es divertido.**

**-Haruka, pierden tiempo valioso -**Amy le dice.

**-La señorita Mizuno tiene razón. **-La impaciencia comienza a invadir a Rubeus.

**-¡Oh está bien! **-Haruka se enoja -**Todos son unos aguafiestas... Hablando de Danny Zuko, recuerdo una vez en la escuela, cuando el simio blanco...**

**-¡Gruñona!**

Enojada, Haruka mueve la mano y viste a Darien de Sailor Moon, Seiya de la mujer maravilla, Taiki de Xena, Rubeus de Spederman y Yaten de gatúbela.

**-Ahora si se ven bien. **-Opina satisfecha. **-Vayan a salvar el mundo en el nombre de la luna -**Se carcajea divertida.

Mina la imita.

**-Lo siento... es que... **-Risa -** se ven tan... **-Corre y se esconde en una de las habitaciones, riendo escandalosa.

**-Recuérdenme no hacerla enojar -**Taiki espeta malhumorado.

**-Por lo menos no tienes diadema y tu **_**vestido**_** es más decente -**Seiya desea estrangularla.

**-¿Por qué me tocó el traje de cuero a mí? -**Yaten se queja. **-¡Parezco una golfa barata!**

**-¿No es mejor que estos cuernos? -**Darien toca su cabello.

**-No son cuernos **-Serena le dice apenada. **-Son coletas.**

**-Señorita Tenoh -**Advierte Rubeus despojándose de la máscara.

**-No se de qué se queja ese, es el único con disfraz masculino -**Seiya se arranca la diadema.

Sin dejar de reír, Haruka les cambia los disfraces por pantalones, suéter, botas y gorro de leñador negros.

**-Ya parecen ladrones de joyería -**Indica aburrida. **-Ahora márchense antes que los vista de Heidi. -**Evita ver nuevamente a Seiya.

Vestido así parece un chico malo muy provocativo.

Yaten desaparece en la alcoba donde Mina se refugió. Sin mediar palabras la toma en sus brazos y besa como si de ella dependiera su vida.

**-Deséame suerte. **-Le dice con voz grave.

**-Toda la del mundo -**Sonríe tímida -**Recuerda que mi vida está en la tuya. -**Le dice antes de ser besada nuevamente.

Hotaru sale de la alcoba de Rubeus y se detiene al ver al profesor.

**-¿Qué sucede?**

**-No se preocupe, regrese a la cama. Aún está indispuesta y la necesitamos sana.**

**-Solo les pido que no hagan una pijamada -**Taiki dice burlón. Mira directamente a Amy **-No olvido que nuestra conexión te hace frágil. Volveré sin un rasguño. Lo prometo.**

**-Lo se -**Murmura asustada. Había olvidado que están conectados y si él muere, ella también sufrirá el mismo destino.

**-Protegeré nuestras vidas -**Darien promete a su amada.

**-Estaremos cuidándolos desde aquí -**Serena asiente.

Seiya desea decirle algo parecido a Haruka, sin embargo, la rubia lo ignora prefiriendo jugar con su cabello. No tiene idea que ella también desea alguna palabra de aliento de su parte.

Rubeus se acerca a la puerta, hace una señal a Darien antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad. los otros lo siguen.

Nerviosa, Mina se une a las otras mujeres.

**-¿Ellos estarán bien? -**Les pregunta.

**-Roguemos porque así sea **-Amy expresa. El temor oscurece sus ojos azules.

**-Si ellos salieron a divertirse, **-Pregunta Hotaru. Se siente mareada y confundida**- ¿Qué hacemos nosotras?**

**-Orar y no caer muertas **-Mina susurra.

**-Acércate **-Serena le pide a la chica.

Hotaru la obedece. Haruka nota que parece más inocente. Asegurándose que no le interesa, decide hacer público su nuevo descubrimiento.

**-¿Sabían que pueden conocer qué es lo que ven sus pupilos y tutor? -**Haruka les pregunta. **- Lo descubrí después que despertara esta tarde. Pude ver a través de los ojos de ése lo que él veía.**

**-¿Has estado espiándolo? **-Amy está impresionada por su confesión.

**-Como si me importara algo de lo que haga o diga -**Dice burlona. Cierra los ojos y se relaja – **Cierren los ojos, y mantengan la mente en blanco.**

Sus acompañantes la imitan. De inmediato cada una se conecta con los hombres...


	17. Chapter 17

Casi tan pronto cierran los ojos, las chicas excepto Serena los abren.

**-Los hombres no pueden ver nada –**Amy dice asustada **-Serán presas fáciles de los leviatanes.**

**-Darien puede ver en la oscuridad -**Afirma Serena -**Puedo ver todo como si los colores estuvieran invertidos.**

**-Por su puesto que puede hacerlo, es un híbrido. **-Haruka pincha.

Serena abre los ojos y mira a Haruka, se pregunta qué haría su amiga si se entera que también lo es.

Amy,Mina y Haruka se asoman a la puerta.

**-Todo está en total oscuridad, -**Susurra Mina sintiendo un frío que recorre su columna vertebral.** esos animales se comerán a Yaten.**

Hotaru no sabe qué hacer.

**-¿No hay una lámpara?**

Haruka la mira con deseos de golpearla.

**-No te enojes con ella, **-Le dice Amy en un susurro **-El profesor la ayudó a olvidar los recuerdos de su violación, por eso se comportará como una niña pequeña por unos días. Él me lo dijo cuando la trajo.**

Estremeciéndose, la rubia alta cierra los ojos.

**-No se qué haría si algo como eso me sucediera -**Confiesa -**Creo que me cortaría las venas para escapar de mi afrenta.**

**-Gracias por entenderlo -**Mina olvida por un instante a Yaten -**Debería odiarla por ser la amante de Seiya en el tiempo que fuimos novios, sin embargo no puedo hacerlo. Tuve una infancia feliz, protegida por mi padre a pesar que no conocí a mamá. Ella no tuvo esa suerte.**

**-¿De quién hablan? **-Pregunta Hotaru.

**-De una pobre diabla -**Responde Haruka -**Ahora a lo que nos interesa, ¿Cómo haremos para que los zopencos, el profesor y el mequetrefe simio blanco puedan ver en la oscuridad?**

**-Podrías hacer que el cristal se ilumine como lo hace la luna -**Sugiere Amy.

**-¿Por qué yo? -**Haruka pregunta -**La de los dones importantes es Serena, yo solo puedo jugar con las formas y conectarme con ella. -**Amy y Serena cruzan miradas. **-Tú tienes el don de la telequinesis, envíales polvo brillante -**Ordena a la chica de cabello azulado.

**-Los chicos morirán si no hacemos algo -**Mina comienza a temblar -**No se ustedes, pero yo no quiero morir, y tampoco deseo que Yaten sufra. -**Cierra los ojos y aclara su mente, busca desesperada a Yaten, encontrándolo dentro del río.

_**- "¡Maldición! Olvidamos la iluminación" -**_Lo escucha maldecir.

Abre los ojos y observa a Serena.

**-Yaten cayó en el río. **-Los dientes le castañean.

**-Debemos hacer algo pronto. **-Amy siente que le duelen las rodillas y los antebrazos. **-Creo que Taiki acaba de tropezar con algo -**Mira suplicante a Haruka -**Por favor amiga, sal e ilumina ligeramente el cristal. Solo un toque.**

Haruka no comprende lo que le piden y por qué.

**-¿Yo qué tengo que ver con eso? ¿No entienden que la del truco de magia es ella? **-Señala desesperada a Serena. Cae por el dolor de un tobillo. **-¡Ese vicioso del demonio!**

**-No soy la que tiene ese don, eres tú Haruka, lo desarrollaste en medio de tu crisis nerviosa y no te has percatado de eso. **-Le toma la mano -**Hazlo por nosotras, Yaten y el profesor.**

Haruka asustada se muerde el labio inferior.

**-¿Cómo estás segura? No he hecho nada, lo recordaría.**

**-Acompáñame -**Extiende la mano.

**-¡No puedo! -**Mueve las manos descontrolada -**¡Las bestias están sueltas!**

Serena la hala hasta la puerta.

**-Olvida a los leviatanes, si vienen los detendré. **-Salen a la intemperie. **-Concéntrate en el cristal y compáralo con la luna llena, ¿recuerdas cómo es? **-La otra chica asiente -**Mira fijamente el cristal y enciéndelo apenas para que los hombres puedan movilizarse por la ciudad.**

Nerviosa, Haruka levanta el rostro. Un nuevo dolor, esta vez en el rostro le llega.

**-Espero que tengas razón, **-La frente le arde -** o terminaré siendo puré por culpa del...**

**-Seiya, llámalo por su nombre. No es muy difícil. -**La reprende Amy que está junto a Mina y Hotaru detrás de las dos rubias.

Haruka cierra los ojos...

Taiki tantea con las manos y las rodillas el lugar donde está.

**-Esto es terrible -**Murmura angustiado -**No se cómo hacen los ciegos para ubicarse en determinado sitio si yo no logro saber en qué diablos me metí. Un estudiante de Geografía que no sabe donde queda el norte, soy patético. ¿Cómo esa chica linda se fijaría en mí? Soy un fracaso total. -**Toca un arbusto y lo mueve llegándole la fragancia extraña de sus flores. **¿Cómo se llama esta hierba? ¡Bah! Moriré aquí, no hay otra vía de escape que la muerte. Era un estudiante brillante, con padres comprensivos, ¿Por qué tuve que aceptar acompañar a Darien en el velero? **-La desesperanza lo invade...

Por su parte, Rubeus mantiene cerca a Seiya, para proteger a Haruka decidió mantener custodiado al chico problemático.

**-Dime algo profesor, **-Seiya se siente nervioso en la oscuridad -**¿****Por qué mi padre es prometido de la arpía?**

**-Por capricho del sabio Akua y la sabia Setsuna. -**Responde el hombre palpando el tobillo del joven **-Agradecería si la llama señorita Tenoh en mi presencia. No creo que sea difícil. **

**-Eso sucederá cuando su **_**señorita**_** deje de llamarme adicto vicioso. **-Adusto le dice -**¿Cómo haremos para movernos sin que me estrelle nuevamente contra los árboles ni los edificios de los muertos vivos, o meta el pie en un agujero?**

**-Le repito, no hay agujeros, usted cayó por alguna otra razón... **-Guarda silencio al escuchar un extraño ruido...

Haruka abre los ojos. La negrura del lugar la aterra. Aspira varias bocanadas de aire.

**-No recuerdo donde está el cristal -**Confiesa temerosa.

Mina tantea suavemente el terreno y llega hasta Haruka.

**-Te orientaré -**Levanta su mano hasta la cabeza de Haruka -**Debes girar ligeramente a tu derecha y elevar el rostro cuarenta grados, fijas tu ojos directamente al frente -**Mientras habla la guía **-Ya puedes comenzar tu trabajo con el cristal.**

Concentrándose, Haruka hace lo que le dicen.

**-No puede ser cierto -**Murmura al ver como el cristal comienza a iluminarse...

Los hombres se asombran al ver como el cristal se ilumina ligeramente, apenas para ver sombras y figuras.

Un rugido se escucha en la distancia. Rubeus siente un fétido hedor cercano y sonidos de aleteos, por lo que correa esconderse tras los arbustos. Lo mismo hacen Taiki y Seiya.

Yaten sale del río y se dispone a correr cuando es emboscado por uno de los leviatanes.

**-¡Yaten corre peligro! -**Mina jadea **-¡Hay que hacer algo!**

**-**_** "Yaten, usa tu don". **_-El peliplateado escucha a Serena.

Levantando la mano, usa todas sus fuerzas para paralizar a la bestia que estaba presta a atacarlo.

**-Ayúdame Serena, no se si podré mantenerlo así mucho tiempo.**

En el edificio, Serena hace señas a las chicas.

**-Permanezcan aquí, y Mina, trata de recordar la melodía del cuento. -**Les indica antes de correr a encontrarse con el peliplateado.

Hotaru se esconde en la alcoba, se pregunta qué hacer, cómo ayudar sin encontrar respuesta a sus interrogantes. Amy no soporta la espera. Cierra un instante los ojos, conectándose con él. El castaño está arrastrándose cerca de la pradera, si cae dentro de ella, perderá la vida. Amy abre los ojos y decidida corre a su encuentro.

**-¡Amy! -**Haruka la llama -**¡Esa torpe...! **-Guarda silencio al ver al enorme dragón volar hacia su amiga **-¡Cielos! ¡Amy! ¡Escóndete Amy!-**Grita y salta aterrada **-¡Amy!**

Mina está paralizada del miedo, con la mente en blanco. Asombrada ve a Haruka correr hacia el leviatán y levantar los brazos para llamar su atención.

**-¡Haruka! -**Grita al ver como la bestia pliega las alas y le lanza contra la rubia.

De pronto, algo ocurre.

Como en cámara lenta, Haruka corre hacia el animal y se impulsa hacia arriba hasta llegar a su hocico. Con fuerza sobrenatural lo golpea en la quijada derribándolo. Ambos caen al suelo.

Mina se cubre la boca al ver a la chica ser aplastada bajo el cuerpo enorme del leviatán, que dolorido y furioso escupe líquido inflamable y fuego, quemando todo lo que está cercano a él.

**-¿Qué...? **-Seiya siente que la fuerza lo abandona y cae largo sobre el suelo. Intenta abrir los ojos, pero el peso que siente en el tórax le impide respirar. **-Arpía... **-Se desvanece.

Darien llega al edificio de los sabios., deteniéndose al escuchar el rugido. Se gira, viendo el fuego.

**-¡Rayos! **-Se debate entre entrar al edificio o ir a auxiliar a los amigos. Tiene esa única oportunidad para ver detrás de la puerta -**Que el cielo me ayude -**Decide hacer su trabajo rápidamente y regresar con los otros. Intenta tomar el pomo de la puerta, pero su mano la atraviesa. Trata de tocar la puerta, viéndose de pronto en el suelo dentro del edificio. **-¿Qué sucede? **-Se levanta y mira a su alrededor. Intenta caminar, pero sus pies se hunden en el suelo. **-¡Por todos los cielos! -**Aterriza frente a un sarcófago platinado.

El brillo que sale de una pequeña ventanilla ilumina la pequeña y esterilizada habitación. Cauteloso, se acerca al ataúd, observando su interior. Dentro de un capullo transparente duerme un enorme hombre de tez muy blanca y cabello tan rubio que parece blanco.

El hombre abre los ojos, los cuales son completamente negros, sin diferenciarse el iris de la cornea. Rompe el capullo e inspira profundamente.

El sarcófago estalla.

Darien retrocede hasta la pared que resulta ser una puerta camuflada. La atraviesa sin dificultad, la sorpresa y el miedo de lo que ve, no lo hace percatarse que adquirió la habilidad de controlar su densidad molecular y puede atravesar paredes.

**-Haruka, hija mía -**El enorme extraterrestre desaparece.

Darien suda profusamente, no sabe que su felicidad y escape penden de un hilo.

El sabio Alan presintió el peligro de su hija y ha despertado...

Luego de paralizar al leviatán, Serena y Yaten corren de regreso al edificio.

Mina les grita y señala hacia el fuego.

**-¡Haruka! ¡Está debajo del dragón! ¡Hagan algo!**

Yaten intenta atravesar el aro de fuego que los separa del leviatán y su amiga. La lengua de fuego es intensa, impidiéndole su labor. Una llama casi lo alcanza.

El peliplateado y Serena miran a Mina, ella está espantada, hacia donde mueve la mano, el fuego la sigue.

**-Une las manos y sepáralas armoniosamente –** Serena le sugiere.

De pronto, se abre un camino entre las llamas.

**-Eso es bonita -**Yaten levanta el pulgar.** -Mantén las manos abiertas hasta que regrese a abrazarte.**

Entra en medio del calor abrazador observando al leviatán levantarse y caminar torpemente de espaldas a él. Yaten se agacha y arrastrándose en el suelo logra llegar hasta Haruka.

La rubia no respira...


	18. Chapter 18

**-Enciende esta lámpara Rocío.**

La niña de nueve años acepta la lámpara de arroz y la lumbre que su padre le ofrece.

**-¿Darien y Seiya volverán algún día? **-Pregunta inocente la pequeña.

Mamoru siente un nudo en la garganta, Inamori pestañea varias veces para evitar que las lágrimas escapen. Llora todas las noches desde hace cuatro años.

Este día sería el cumpleaños número veinticinco de Seiya y en cuatro días el de Darien...

La dama observa a su esposo.

Mamoru ha decaído anímicamente y lo mantiene cuerdo su pequeña hija. Rocío ha sido el cayado del cual el hombre se ha sujetado para no dejarse morir. Primero desapareció Alice, la mujer que amó más que a su vida, se apoyó en Darien para no perder la cordura; y cuando rehizo su vida junto a Inamori y creyeron ser felices para siempre, ambos recibieron un nuevo golpe de gracia.

**-No sabes cuánto deseo que fuera así -**Susurra Mamoru.

Encanecido y débil, mira el horizonte mientras piensa en todas las cosas que no le dijo a Darien. Amaba su hijo y se sentía orgulloso de sus logros, sin embargo no se lo dijo.

Junto a ellos se encuentra la madre de Taiki. Está sola porque perdió también a su esposo luego de recibir la declaración oficial de la muerte de su hijo.

No pudiendo soportar la nefasta noticia, el señor Kou se vistió con su mejor kimono y encerrándose en la habitación de su hijo, se quitó la vida mientras veía la fotografía de Taiki alumbrada por una lámpara de aceite e incienso.

La noche se apodera de la costa, permitiendo a las estrellas adornar la cúpula celeste.

**-Coloquemos las lámparas en el agua -**Inamori indica a Rocío.

Las tres caminan hacia la orilla de la playa bajo la vigilancia de Mamoru, colocando suavemente las cuatro lámparas de arroz, una por cada año transcurridos desde la desaparición de Seiya. En cuatro noches repetirán el ritual para Darien.

Colocan flores en tres pequeños barcos tallados de bambú, cada uno tiene la fotografía de los Kou y Darien.

**-Conocí a un historiador que elabora árboles genealógicos, -**La madre de Taiki le dice a los Chiba después de elevar una oración por sus hijos -**Me invitó a cenar.**

Están sentados en una taberna familiar, Rocío degusta una cazuela de mariscos mientras los adultos beben cerveza.

Inamori mira a su amiga desde que lloraran juntas la desaparición del velero y sus ocupantes.

**-¿Quieres que haga una cena?**

**-Te lo agradeceré -**Asiente la mujer de cabello borgoña y ojos azules -**Mi esposo fue mi único novio, no se como desenvolverme con el sexo opuesto. Taiki era tan reservado en sus cosas que apenas me presentó una novia y pasaba algunas noches con ella. ¿Cómo es posible que los hombres actuales te inviten a cenar esperando a cambio que les pagues con intimidad? **-Guarda silencio.

**-Los tiempos cambian amiga, y a veces no para bien. **-Inamori lamenta.

**-Dentro de dos semanas tendré vacaciones -**Mamoru cambia la conversación. **-Rocío tiene vacaciones veraniegas. Podremos planificar un corto viaje a Okinawa.**

Rocío deja de comer.

**-Iremos al templo de Hachiman y le pediremos que nos regrese a mis hermanos y su hijo. O suplicamos a Izanagi **(deidad masculina de la mitología japonesa)** que nos de la lanza Amenonuhoko **(Lanza de los cielos)**, agitamos el océano para que el velero emerja -**Propone inocente.

Los tres adultos, con nudos en la garganta asienten reverentes. Eso parecería más sencillo a que los chicos regresen de la muerte.

**-Extraño tanto a mi hijo. **-Susurra la madre de Taiki...

.-

**Utopía.**

Una ráfaga de viento azota la noche.

Yaten apenas tiene tiempo de correr hacia Mina y Serena, ocultándose entre las plantas, cuando aparece el ser más extraordinario que jamás hayan conocido. El sabio Alan supera en tamaño a todos los sabios. Por ser un _antiguo, _su fisionomía es perfecta, al grado que Mina se ve atraída por el enorme hombre que le recuerda a la estatua del dios Apolo del escultor Miguel Ángel.

Serena siente que su parte humana se estremece ante la vista de su prometido. Bloquea su aura y el de todos los que se hallan despiertos. Se le ocurre que si logra tocarlo, podrá clonar todos sus poderes.

Alan apaga sin dificultad el fuego, observa hacia el cristal.

**-Has heredado el don de la inquisición y practicas tu poder. -**Murmura. Levanta la mano y hace levitar a Haruka hasta su altura. Pasa su palma sobre el cuerpo femenino, sin tocarla -**Tu delicado cuerpo humano ha sufrido severamente. Para nuestra fortuna, mis genes dominan tu ADN.**

Yaten, Serena y Mina observan sorprendidos como la mano de Alan traspasa la carne de su amiga a la altura de sus costillas. Se escucha el sonido de huesos crujir.

Donde se hallan, Rubeus ha visto el tórax de Seiya aplastado, un brazo doblado de forma que parece fracturado y un pie torcido de la misma manera.

No tiene pulso, sin saber como aplicarle maniobras de resucitación, angustiado piensa que Haruka debió sufrir un accidente, es la única explicación para la situación actual de Seiya.

**-Vamos señor Kou -**Coloca la palma en su pecho aplastado, no siente que se mueva. Sentándose junto a él, esconde la cabeza entre las rodillas.

El sonido de los huesos de Seiya acomodándose lo sorprende. El joven moreno aspira una bocanada de aire antes de abrir los ojos. No se mueve, solo respira. El rugido de una de las bestias paraliza al profesor.

El leviatán que Serena y Yaten paralizaron, comienza a recobrar sus funciones. Camina lentamente hacia la pradera donde el otro dragón huele una de sus alas. Taiki y Amy, abrazados y aterrorizados ven a las bestias gruñir en una especie de comunicación.

Suena la misma nota aguda de la madrugada anterior.

Todos cubren sus oídos por el estruendoso sonido que llama a los leviatanes...

Atormentado por el ruido que sale del centro del edificio, Darien cubre sus oídos. Paulatinamente el sonido va disminuyendo hasta desaparecer.

El hombre baja los brazos y mira a su alrededor. Sin abrir la puerta, la atraviesa hallando una rampa que lo dirige al piso superior. Aprende rápidamente a controlar su densidad molecular, lo que le impide caer nuevamente como fantasma al piso que acaba de abandonar.

_**- "Serena, estoy en un salón circular sin mobiliario, ¿Qué es este lugar?"**_

La rubia no le responde.

Preocupado por el fuego y el gigante que acaba de despertar, Darien inspecciona las paredes. Hay escritura rupestre, egipcia, maya, hindú, griega y otras que no reconoce. Se acerca a un relieve donde se identifica claramente a un humano arrodillado ante un sol, detrás de él está un gigante que toca su cabeza.

Monolitos y edificios más antiguos del mundo sumergidos en el mar japonés construidos cuatro mil años antes de la civilización egipcia, también están representados con su extraña escritura, la cual no ha sido descifrada hasta la fecha. El verano que cumplió diecinueve años, Darien buceó entre los edificios y calles sumergidos, preguntándose quien pudo haber hecho majestuosos monumentos tan impresionantes como las construcciones incas y egipcias. Presume que acaba de recibir respuesta.

El sonido de los gruñidos de los leviatanes le recuerda que no está allí en plan de visita. Aprendió en tiempo récord a controlar su densidad molecular a capricho.

Atraviesa la pared, encontrando el aposento del sabio Akua. Todo es esterilizado, libre de muebles y armarios. Una cama que le recuerda a las cápsulas de la película _"Alien, el octavo pasajero" _ ocupa el centro de la recámara.

Evitando que el sabio también despierte, Darien pasa de largo, cruzando la pared. Ahora está en la habitación de la sabia Sayama.

Regresa sobre sus pasos al recinto circular. Mira nuevamente a su alrededor hasta que levanta la mirada al techo. ¿Cuántos pisos descendió cuando ingresó al edificio?

Pegándose a la pared mete la cabeza buscando tras ella una rampa que lo dirija al piso superior. Por fin la halla. Sube encontrándose en lo que debe ser el sitio de reunión de los ilustres. La mesa en forma de media luna con cinco enormes sillas dispuestas a su alrededor se lo hace creer.

Rápidamente atraviesa la mesa y la silla con diseños más elaborados. No ve ninguna puerta, pero si el cuento de Mina es verdadero, debe estar allí. Decide hacer las cosas por la vía natural, el hecho que pueda atravesar paredes, no significa que los otros lo harán.

Toca los dibujos de las flores que todas las tardes aparecen en las habitaciones. Arrastrando las manos da con un pomo en forma de flor camuflado entre los dibujos.

Mueve el pomo en sentido a las agujas del reloj y nada pasa. Sacudiéndolo, lo aprieta contra la pared, hundiéndose completamente. La puerta se abre dando paso a una enorme cámara que asemeja una jaula...

En la intemperie, el ilustre Alan ha restaurado el cuerpo de Haruka. Debilitado porque aún no es el tiempo de salir, no logra hacerla reaccionar.

**-Te daré de mi energía vital hija mía -**Le dice a la chica inerte.

Acerca su boca a la de ella.

Serena se horroriza al ver que el sabio está besando a Haruka, su propia hija. Lo que no logra descubrir es que él sopla aliento en su boca. Parte de Alan está fluyendo en el cuerpo de Haruka, corriendo por el torrente sanguíneo hasta llegar a su corazón.

Separándose de la chica, Alan se endereza, introduce su mano en el pecho femenino y toma su corazón, apretando y aflojando el músculo en un masaje rítmico. La sangre comienza a circular hasta llegar al cerebro, se reinicia la sinapsis y todas las funciones neuronales trabajan.

Débil, pero satisfecho, Alan acaricia el largo cabello de Haruka.

**-Debemos regresar a la casa para que el **_**ese**_** no descubra nuestros planes -**Yaten susurra a Serena.

**-¿Cómo lo haremos sin que él nos descubra? -**Pregunta la chica. **-El sabio Alan es más poderoso que los otros.**

El sonido de los leviatanes acercándose, distrae a Alan.

Los chicos aprovechan para correr hacia el edificio. Yaten y Mina se esconden en la alcoba del peliplateado, mientras Serena se refugia en su recámara, recordando en ese instante que Darien está en la cueva de los lobos. Toma el polvo fluorescente, lo esconde entre sus ropajes evitando así llamar la atención del sabio.

**-**_** "Darien, ¿Me captas?" -**_Pregunta mientras vigila por la ventana al extraterrestre.

- _**"Estoy en la guarida de los monstruos. Descubrí la puerta".**_

Serena lo escucha, observa al ilustre llamar a las bestias y hablarles en un idioma que ella jamás ha escuchado. Parece una especie de gruñido. Los animales se acercan a Haruka y la olisquean, retirándose un paso atrás. Se inclinan ante el sabio y su hija que permanece inconsciente.

- _**"Debes salir de inmediato de ese lugar. El sabio Alan despertó".**_

**- **_**¿"El sabio Alan?" **_-Pregunta celoso -_**"¿No es tu prometido?"**_

_**- "Célame cuando escapemos de este lugar, ¡sal de allí de inmediato!" **_-Ordena la chica menuda. Cierra los ojos buscando a Haruka. Sorprendida descubre que está en su cama. _**- "Haruka"- **_La llama.

Siente la presencia de Alan cercana a su puerta. Rápidamente y sin hacer ruido corre a la cama, apenas une sus manos en el pecho y cierra los ojos, cuando el ilustre ingresa a la recámara.

Acaricia suavemente con sus nudillos la mejilla lozana de Serena...

Amy ha convencido a Taiki, ella es quien lo guía por el sendero hacia la casa. Lo que es un tránsito corto, se ha transformado en una odisea larga y difícil debido a que el castaño se detiene a cada instante para escuchar. No quiere ser comida de dragones.

**-Apresúrate Taiki, nos tomará hasta la mañana llegar a casa si seguimos así.**

**-No veo nada -**Se justifica el hombre.

**-¿Confías en mí? -**Pregunta Amy.

Taiki pasa su mano libre por el brazo de la joven, asciende por su piel hasta alcanzar su rostro. Tantea la mejilla, nariz y boca. Desciende su rostro cubriendo con su boca los labios de Amy. Ella tiembla al recibir su primer beso.

**-Confío en ti. **-Murmura el castaño contra sus labios, produciéndole cosquillas –** Ciegamente pondré mi vida en tus manos.**

Amy coloca su palma sobre el dorso de la mano que se mantiene en su mejilla.

**-En marcha -**Indica decidida con la seguridad que no siente en ese instante...

Darien agradece la visión infrarroja, camina seguro hacia su edificio. Se esconde dentro de la fuente que recibe las gotas de rocío del Gran Árbol al divisar al dragón volador. Más atrás camina calmado el otro. Las bestias son imponentes y atemorizantes, la descripción que se hace de ellos en el libro de Job de La Biblia no se compara con lo espeluznantes que son. Si soñara en ese lugar, seguro tendría pesadillas con ellos.

Espera pacientemente a que desaparezcan, salta de la fuente y emprende nuevamente la marcha. Está impresionado y preocupado por el despertar del enorme extraterrestre, ¿Cómo cree ese ser que puede tocar a Serena sin hacerle daño? Ella es tan pequeña, tan delgada y delicada que seguro un abrazo de Alan podría matarla.

Absorto está en sus pensamientos que no nota a Amy y Taiki hasta que tropieza con ellos. La pareja se arrodilla y abraza esperando el final.

**-¿No pueden dejar el romance para después? -**Les pregunta haciendo gritar de pavor a Amy.

**-¡No seas tan pendej...! -**Taiki exclama por lo bajo levantándose de inmediato.

Darien ríe, para escuchar palabrotas de su amigo, éste tiene que estar muy alterado.

**-En serio, ¿qué hacen abrazados en medio de la oscuridad?**

**-No podemos ver nada más que negrura -**Lamenta el castaño -**¿Cómo nos encontraste?**

**-Darien tiene el don de ver en la oscuridad -**Amy interviene -**Serena lo dijo. -**Extiende la mano intentando tocar a Darien -**¿Puedes guiarnos hasta nuestros aposentos? Estamos completamente ciegos.**

Darien se da cuenta que es cierto, la mirada de ambos es perdida. Toma la mano de Amy para que ésta se sujete de su antebrazo.

**-Taiki, no te sueltes de Amy -**Ordena antes de emprender el camino, informándoles donde hay una planta o un desnivel...

En la alcoba, Serena domina la repugnancia que siente por el toque de Alan. Se mantiene inmóvil aún cuando el ilustre toca su cuello, un sentimiento completamente contrario a lo que Darien le produce con solo mirarla.

Espera pacientemente que Alan toque sus manos, mueve su meñique hasta que logra alcanzar la piel de su prometido. Siente como se apodera de los dones del sabio, el extraterrestre se aleja padeciendo una repentina debilidad. Despertó veinte amaneceres antes de lo previsto a causa de la agonía de su única descendiente directa.

Debe regresar a descansar antes que su energía vital se extinga.

Serena abre ligeramente un ojo, observando sorprendida cómo el cuerpo de Alan brilla antes de desaparecer.

_**- "Teletranspórtame Scotty" **_-Era lo que Yaten decía cada vez que tomaba el autobús escolar. Al parecer el señor Spok si existe.

Se levanta rápidamente, corre hacia la alcoba de Haruka, encontrándola sentada en su cama.

**-¿Cómo llegué aquí? -**Pregunta desorientada sin mirar a su amiga -**Recuerdo haber atraído al dragón... -**Se detiene pensativa. **-¿Por qué salté tan alto y pude golpearlo con tanta fuerza?**

Serena guarda silencio. Nunca le dirá a su amiga cual es su linaje.

Escuchan pasos que entran al recinto.

**-¡Darien! -**Se asoma, decepcionándose al ver a Rubeus arrastrar a Seiya. Regresa con su amiga- **Es el profesor con tu pupilo, creo que sufrió lo mismo que tú.**

Haruka se encoge de hombros.

**-Se lo merece.**

En la sala Rubeus sienta a Seiya en una silla.

**-Asístalo señorita Aino -**Ordena el profesor a Mina, ella y Yaten han salido de su escondite. De inmediato Rubeus camina hacia su alcoba, busca a Hotaru. **-Señorita Tomoe. -**La llama.

La joven se escondió debajo de la cama, rezando para que todo acabara.

Rubeus escucha un sollozo, inclinándose encuentra a su pupila hecha un ovillo. Extiende la mano tocándola.

**-No saldré de este lugar -**Gime ella mirándolo con sus enormes ojos color violeta llenos de miedo.

Pudo sentir cada tormento del hombre debido a su conexión.

**-Todo está bajo control -**Asegura el pelirrojo -**Confíe en mí.**

Hotaru lo observa queda. Coloca su mano sobre la de él.

En la sala, Mina y Yaten hablan si cesar mientras le dan agua a Seiya.

**-Y el leviatán cayó sobre Haruka. Temí que hubiera muerto -**La aviadora dice -**Luego un gigante... **Abre los ojos sorprendida.

Serena y Haruka salen a reunirse con ellos.

**-¡Por todos...! -**Las palabras se ahogan en la boca de Yaten.

Rubeus, Yaten y Seiya sufren la misma reacción.

Serena tiene el cabello blanco y los ojos completamente negros...


	19. Chapter 19

Darien y sus acompañantes entran en el edificio.

Taiki y Amy se percatan que todos los que están presentes miran hacia una sola dirección.

**-¡Santísimo...! -**De dos zancadas Darien atraviesa la habitación, llegando hasta Serena -**Mi amor... -**Alarmado toca su cabello blanco antes de tomarla por las mejillas y observar sus ojos. **-¿Qué sucedió?**

**-El sabio Alan vino a mi habitación -**Calmada comienza a explicar.

**-¿Ese ser te hizo esto? -**Pregunta furioso.

**-No, no -**Ella intenta negar con la cabeza, pero las manos de Darien la sujetan fuertemente, al grado de comenzar a hacerle daño.

**-Suéltala **-Haruka lo empuja molesta. Se gira hacia Serena no sin antes mirar odiosa a Darien -**Dime algo amiga, ¿qué ocurrió para que te hayas desteñido? -**Toma un mechón de cabello y se lo muestra a Serena.

La chica lo toma y confundida observa su color.

**-¿Qué hiciste llorona? -**Yaten se acerca, tocando suavemente su mejilla -**¿Tocaste al gigante?**

**-Pensé que clonando sus poderes sería más fácil escapar. **-Justifica compungida. **-¿Cómo me presentaré delante de todos así? Descubrirán todo.**

**-¿Qué descubrirán? **-Hotaru la rodea -**¿Eres uno de esos?**

Taiki, Mina y Seiya se tensan mirándola con desconfianza.

Serena baja el rostro.

**-Ella tiene el don de copiar los dones de otras personas, incluyendo los malditos sabios -**Haruka sale en su defensa, colocándose delante de su amiga **-Y al que no le parezcan lo reto a...**

Serena toca la mano de la otra rubia.

**-No quiero mentirles. Si vamos a escapar, dependeremos de cada uno de nosotros para salir con vida -**Aspirando fuertemente, Serena da un paso delante de Haruka. Observa a los pupilos de sus amigos y Rubeus, que la alienta con un leve movimiento de cabeza. -**Verán... Ya sabrán que no estamos solos en el universo. La tierra fue escogida por los sabios para hacer una colonia que asegurara su perpetuidad... **-Aprieta y afloja los puños -**Se preguntarán por qué algunos habitantes...**

**-Prisioneros -**La corrige Yaten.

-**Tienes razón simio blanco, somos prisioneros de este lugar **-Haruka afirma.

**-Como sea, lo cierto es que casi todos desarrollamos un don o poder en este lugar. Al principio pensamos que eran adquiridos...**Serena se muerde el labio y mira a Darien y Haruka antes de continuar -**Ahora se que son herencia, nacemos con ellos y los desarrollamos aquí.**

Seiya se cruza de brazos.

**-¿Quieres decir que **_**todos**_** los humanos tenemos capacidades sobrenaturales?**

**-No -**Serena se acerca a él -**Pero al parecer los que estamos en este lugar tenemos algo que les interesa. **

**-¿Qué puede interesarles a ellos? -**Continúa él -**Para los **_**idiotas**_** somos menos que ratas de laboratorio.**

**-Quieren nuestro mapa genético o algo así **-Yaten **-Los malditos juegan con nosotros desde hace centurias. ¿No se han preguntado por qué avanzamos en cien años mucho más de lo que se había hecho en milenios? Piensen si tienen cerebros.**

**-¿Tengo algún poder? **-El moreno les pregunta.

Serena niega con la cabeza.

**-Tu novia y tú afectaron su ADN. Las drogas que ingirieron durante años...**

**-No es mi novia -**Replica Seiya.

**-Es por eso que los matarán tan pronto nos liberen de sus malsanas conexiones -**Haruka responde grosera. Seiya aprieta los puños, pero decide mantenerse silencioso... por ahora **-Y a los demás les digo que quien se meta con Serena se las verá conmigo. Fin de la discusión, ahora a dormir.**

**-No Haruka, no debemos comportarnos así -**Serena le suplica.

**-Nuevamente concuerdo con la llorona. Aunque me preocupa saber cómo ocultaremos el hecho de que ella parezca uno de ellos y tú estés tan blanca que tu ropa se confunde con tu piel -**El peliplateado le dice a la rubia alta.

**-Me di cuenta de eso -**Amy se acerca a ella y la toca -**Estás fría.**

**-¿No lo va a estar? Si uno de los leviatanes la aplastó cuando intentaba salvarte -**Mina continúa impresionada.

**-¿¡A mí!? **-La chica de cabello azulado pregunta sorprendida.

**-¿Quién más podría ser tan tonta para salir corriendo en la noche cuando hay bestias hambrientas sueltas? **-Haruka habla sarcástica. **-Tal vez estoy pálida y falta de bronceado por tu culpa **-La acusa.

Amy, Haruka y Yaten se enfrascan en una discusión sin sentido hasta que Rubeus se acerca rápidamente halándoles las orejas.

**-¡Silencio! **

**-¡Profesor! -**Se queja Yaten. **-Ya estoy grande para esto.**

**-Entonces compórtese como un adulto y deje de parecer un niño de seis años. De lo contrario lo trataré como tal. -**Advierte el pelirrojo.

**-Deberías darle una tunda a la arpía por ser más maquiavélica que esos malditos extraterrestres **-Seiya le recomienda. Lo hace solo para molestarla, ver sus ojos verdes brillar lo elevan más que las drogas.

**-¡Arpía tu madre! -**Haruka grita furiosa.

La discusión regresa, esta vez se unen Taiki, Mina y Seiya. Hotaru mira a los demás oculta detrás de Rubeus.

Serena se ha mantenido silenciosa.

**-Somos descendientes de ellos -**Dice de pronto. -**Algunos de nosotros más directos que otros. -**Todos callan de inmediato. -**Por eso fuimos secuestrados, o tal vez nuestro subconsciente nos trajo hasta aquí.**

**-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que algunos somos más directos que otros? **-Taiki la interroga.

Serena toma un mechón de cabello observándolo queda. Suspira.

**-No lo hagas llorona -**Le advierte Yaten.

**-No vale la pena -**Haruka la toma de la mano arrastrándola hacia su alcoba -**Estos ignorantes jamás te entenderán.**

**-No deberías subestimarnos **-Mina expresa molesta -**Tal vez comprendamos mejor que tú.**

Yaten se debate entre la lealtad a su amiga o apoyar a Mina.

**-Los sabios pueden tomar forma humana y suplantar a las personas. -**Darien es quien explica -**Lo han hecho a lo largo de la historia, confundiéndose entre los terrestres. -**Se acerca a Serena. Una sola mirada severa basta para que Haruka se retire -**La familia de Serena y la mía sufrieron esa usurpación.**

**-Explícate -**Reclama Seiya con los brazos en jarra.

**-¡Cierra la boca vicioso!**

**-¡No te metas arpía!**

Rubeus pone los ojos en blanco. Cansado de las discusiones de los enemigos conectados, hace un gesto a Yaten para que lo paralice y silencie.

**-Si nos hace un favor a todos señor Kou.**

Tan pronto el peliplateado levanta las manos en dirección a Haruka y Seiya, ellos quedan como estatuas.

**-Lo siento gruñona, son órdenes del profesor.**

**-Bien, ahora podremos conversar sin ser interrumpidos -**Rubeus afirma.

Serena asiente.

**-Mi madre se casó con un sabio que suplantó al verdadero Kenji Tsukino **-Dice suavemente sin dejar de mirar a Darien -**Soy su hija.**

Taiki, Mina y Hotaru pierden el aliento. Seiya escucha, pero no puede moverse.

Con fuerza sobrenatural, Haruka logra liberarse del influjo de Yaten. Se apresura a llegar a Serena.

**-Si alguno dice una sola palabra... -**Les dice amenazante.

Yaten mira al profesor.

**-Lo siento, es más fuerte que yo.**

**-Mantenga sujeto a ese -**Indica el pelirrojo señalando a Seiya.

**-El sabio Ishijo puede ayudarnos -**Serena le dice a Darien. **-Tampoco puedes presentarte con los ojos rojos.**

**-¿Esa es la razón de tus dones? -**Mina la interroga.

**-Así es -**Asiente ella.

**-Eso significa que Darien... **Taiki es muy perceptivo, mira a su amigo con preocupación -**¿Tu madre...?**

Amy se acerca y le toma la mano.

**-Por favor Taiki, permite que continúen. Y no juzgues a Darien.**

El castaño la mira intensamente. Asiente silencioso, regresando su atención a su amigo.

**-Mi madre es humana -**Darien dice calmado -**Mamoru Chiba también, pero el ser que tomó su imagen y se llegó a mi madre una noche, no.**

Las tres personas abducidas con él lo miran confundidos. Mina es la primera en comprender. Abre la boca sorprendida.

**-¿Quieres decir...?**

**-Que mi madre fue engañada por un hombre que tomó la forma y el lugar que corresponden solo a Mamoru Chiba **-Dice el hombre -**Soy hijo de un... **Mueve la cabeza -** Por eso comienzo a cambiar externamente.**

Escuchan un ruido afuera. Todos corren a las habitaciones, olvidando a Seiya en la sala. Desde su alcoba Haruka opaca el polvo fosforescente.

Hotaru va a ocultarse nuevamente bajo la cama, siendo sujetada por Rubeus.

**-No temas -**Le susurra -**Yo te protegeré. -**La acuesta sobre la cama, arropándola se acomoda a su lado.

Mina y Yaten se esconden bajo las cobijas.

Serena recibe un beso de Darien antes de que éste se oculte bajo su cama. La rubia se acuesta en el lecho y se arropa.

**-Tengo miedo -**Murmura Amy en la oscuridad.

**-Relájate -**Taiki la atrae -**Pronto acabará esto. **-El hedor a metano le llega -**¡Santo cielo! Pensé que...**

**-Está oscuro, deambularán hasta que el cristal comience a iluminarse -**Amy susurra.

Haruka siente la presencia de los leviatanes fuera de su ventana. Recuerda que Seiya está paralizado.

**-¡¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?! -**Exclama levantando las manos frustrada -**¡Debí hacer algo muy malo en mi vida pasada para sufrir este horrible destino -**Sale a la sala. Intenta recordar donde está la _"escultura",_ -**Mi madre tuvo un embarazo difícil conmigo; me parió**_** sola **_**y ahora debo cargar con un desagradable siamés. -**Toca la manga de la ropa de Seiya -**Aquí estás adicto -**Lo arrastra como si fuera una almohada -**No creas que me importas. Cuando los imbéciles desconecten nuestros… lo que sea, ten por seguro que te arrojaré por un precipicio. **-Lo arroja a la cama -**¿dónde diablos dormiré yo? **-Se pregunta.

El gruñido de una de las bestias la hace guardar silencio...

No saben cuanto tiempo transcurre, las bestias rondan la edificación despidiendo su pestilente olor.

Las chicas se duermen, los hombres velan por ellas. Darien sale de su escondite acostándose prudentemente junto a Serena.

Yaten recuerda tener a Seiya bajo su poder, levanta la mano y lo libera. El moreno suspira estirando sus entumecidos miembros.

Tantea la cama buscando a Haruka. No la halla. Con precaución baja los pies, tocando algo muy suave. Sonríe al entender que Haruka prefirió dormir en el suelo.

Ella pudo arrojarlo al suelo y dormir en su cama, pero al parecer, prefirió ser buena por una vez.

Palpa el cuerpo esbelto de la rubia. Es el momento ideal para hacer lo que la sabia Sayama le encomendó. Se asquea de solo pensar en violentar a la chica, pero debe obedecer.

Tomando a la chica en brazos la acuesta en la cama. Acaricia su mejilla descendiendo la mano por sus curvas deteniéndose en uno de sus senos. Haruka gime y se acurruca en sus brazos.

**-Lo siento amor pero mi padre no será el primero -**Susurra él besándola...


	20. Chapter 20

Amy despierta sintiendo el peso de un brazo en su cintura. Baja la vista descubriendo que es de un hombre.

Asustada intenta alejarse, pero el brazo pesa mucho. Aterrada siente que la aprieta más contra el duro cuerpo a su espalda. Sabe por los libros de anatomía, el por qué los hombres amanecen listos para hacer el amor y éste que la aprieta, tiene pegada su masculinidad a la posadera de ella.

**-¡Suéltame! **–Le da un codazo en las costillas haciéndolo gemir.

**-¿Qué ocurre? –**Taiki abre los ojos y mira a su alrededor. -**¿Cómo llegué aquí?**

**-Eso me gustaría saber –**Amy dice enojada. De pronto, al ver las fachas de Taiki recuerda lo ocurrido la noche anterior. -**¡Serena! –**Salta de la cama y corre a la alcoba de su amiga, deteniéndose sorprendida en la puerta. Serena duerme apaciblemente sobre Darien. El cabello rubio ha recuperado su color.

**-¿Qué sucede si se oponen a la orden de los sabios? **–Pregunta una voz a su espalda.

Amy voltea y encuentra a Seiya recostado en un rincón rascando su barba que parece tener días.

**-¿Qué haces allí?**

**-Sujeto la pared para que no se caiga –**Responde mordaz -**¿Qué ocurre si te opones a las órdenes?**

Mirándolo desconfiada, Amy camina hacia la alcoba de Haruka.

**-Sería tratada como una rebelde y mis horas estarían contadas. –**Responde –**Despertaré a Haruka, debe regresarles su ropa. **–Entra encontrándola con un color alucinante -**¡Haruka! –**Exclama asustada al ver su piel traslúcida. **-¡Alguien que me ayude!**

Calmado en la sala, Seiya escucha sus gritos.

Observa como todos despiertan y corren a su encuentro. Mira un minúsculo agujero en su ropa negra.

La noche anterior no se atrevió a hacer lo que la sabia Sayama le encomendó. Besar a Haruka y que ella le correspondiera aún dormida lo hizo recapacitar. Podrá ser lo que sea, pero no un violador. Prefiere que lo maten antes de hacerle daño a la chica que lo está haciendo desear ser mejor hombre.

Igual que Amy, se asustó al despertar y sentirla fría con la palidez en su piel. Escucharla suspirar y murmurar insultos dirigidos a él aún estando dormida, lo tranquilizaron. Ahora se pregunta qué hacer para salvar a Haruka de su padre.

Inamori jamás lo mencionó, pero Seiya conocía de los maltratos físicos a los que Satoru la sometía. Fue la razón de su divorcio.

Lleva sus manos a la cabeza desesperado por no encontrar una respuesta.

En la recámara de Haruka, todos están reunidos alrededor de la chica.

**-No está muerta señorita Mizuno, la señorita Tenoh está viva. **–Rubeus revisa los signos vitales de Haruka.

-**¿Por qué no despierta? –**Yaten está preocupado –**El cristal aún no se enciende completamente pero en cuanto lo haga deberemos presentarnos… -**Mira a Serena -**¿Cómo regresaste a la normalidad?**

**-Es cierto, ya no eres diferente –**Hotaru toma un mechón de su cabello.

**-Tal vez regresó a la normalidad luego que los poderes robados al sabio fueran absorbidos correctamente –**Rubeus sacude suavemente a Haruka sin obtener resultados. -**Señorita Tsukino, intente conectarse con ella a través de su mente.**

Asintiendo, Serena toca la frente de Haruka y cierra los ojos. Arruga el entrecejo antes de desconectarse.

**-Está soñando **–Informa a los presentes.

**-¿Soñando con qué? **–Mina pregunta curiosa.

Serena guarda silencio. ¿Por qué razón Haruka sueña que hace esas cosas y con su peor enemigo? Agradece no ruborizarse por fisgonear algo tan íntimo.

**-Debemos cambiarnos de ropa –**Darien les recuerda a los hombres –**No podemos presentarnos ante el gran Árbol vestidos como pandilleros.**

**-Y si le sumas esas horrendas barbas de mendigos, darán más asquito y repugnancia –**Mina se estremece de grima.

**-Me cambiaré e iré al edificio de ustedes por algo de ropa –**Rubeus sale de la recámara.

**-Debemos actuar con naturalidad si no queremos que nos descubran –**Darien instruye a los presentes.

Los hombres salen de la habitación reuniéndose en la sala.

**-¿Qué excusa darás por tu cabello rosita y tus ojos rojos? –**Taiki le pregunta. Amy se mantiene alejada, coloreando sus mejillas cada vez que lo ve. Eso lo frustra. Se pregunta qué ocurrió para que la chica haya vuelto a poner distancias entre ellos. **–La única que puede arreglarte nuevamente, está dormida y no quiere despertar.**

**-Ya se me ocurrirá algo –**Pero no tiene respuesta para eso.

El sabio Ishijo ingresa a la casa.

**-La paz y prosperidad sea con ustedes –**Dice asustando a los hombres.

Darien lo mira antes de darle la espalda. Lo que más detesta de ese lugar es la falta de privacidad.

**-Ilustre… -**Rubeus, cambiada su vestimenta mira preocupado a los que visten de manera diferente.

**-No tenga temor profesor Black, se lo que han estado haciendo. He restaurado todo para que nadie sospeche. –**Anuncia calmado mirando a Darien. –**Solo falta él y la señorita Tenoh.**

Toca a su hijo en el hombro. De inmediato, Darien vuelve a la normalidad. Cabello azabache y ojos azules.

El moreno nota que los otros están impresionados

**-Vuelves a ser el mismo –**Taiki le informa.

Impresionado, Darien se vuelve a su padre.

**-Gracias.**

**-No es nada –**Dibuja en su rostro lo que parece ser una sonrisa –**Anoche despertó el prometido de la señorita Tsukino, lo que ustedes hicieron en la oscuridad pudo costarles el intento de escape y la vida. **

**-No soportamos este lugar –**Se queja Seiya en su rincón. **–Debieron matarnos antes de traernos aquí.**

Ishijo lo observa.

**-Usted escogió venir señor Kou. -**Le recuerda -** Y arrastró a mi hijo poniéndolo en peligro. Las decisiones tomadas por rencor no son buenas consejeras. Sin embargo, en usted hay bondad, lo demostró anoche cuando no… -**Observa que Seiya abre los ojos desmesuradamente y se ruboriza –**desamparó a la señorita Tenoh. –**Desvía el tema, haciendo al moreno rebelde preguntarse qué tanto conoce de las intenciones de la sabia Sayama –**Si me permite decirlo, la ilustre Sayama no es objetiva. Sígame –**Le ha dado la respuesta. Avanza hacia la recámara de Haruka. Dudoso, Seiya se levanta y va tras él –**Señoritas, déjenme un instante a solas con ella.**

Asustadas, Mina, Amy y Hotaru salen a reunirse con los hombres. Serena hace una rígida reverencia antes de seguirlas.

**-¿Por qué está fría y no despierta? **–Pregunta Seiya.

**-El sabio Alan activó el cambio fisiológico en su hija. Su intención jamás ha sido la paz con los humanos y planea manipular el temperamento de la señorita Tenoh a su favor mientras procrea hijos guerreros con la semi-humana escogida. –**Ishijo toma la mano de Seiya y rasga con su uña el antebrazo.

**-¿Qué hace? -**Al ver la sangre brotar, el joven intenta liberarse, pero es paralizado como la noche anterior.

Sorprendido ve como algo sanguinolento gotea hasta el suelo.

**-Estoy desintoxicándolo completamente señor Kou. Es la única manera de salvar a la señorita Tenoh de su destino. De lo contrario, ella será la causante de la destrucción de su planeta entregándoselo a un antiguo para su colonización. –**Explica –**En los comienzos de su primera civilización, otros antiguos poblaron pacíficamente la tierra, creando la colonia que ustedes llaman la Atlántida. En realidad, no fue más que una base de operaciones espaciales para vigilar el sistema 9-P, o como ustedes le llaman al sistema solar –**Habla calmado mientras revisa las cicatrices de las agujas, apretándolas hasta causarle un dolor insoportable a Seiya, quien no puede moverse ni hablar –**Fueron emboscados por otros antiguos sedientos de poder que operaban bajo tierra, experimentando con humanos. Hubo una guerra tan cruenta que la primera civilización terrestre se perdió por causa de la radiación expuesta por sus armas. ¿Ha leído la mitología hindú? Es real. Esta ciudad en realidad es un enorme laboratorio venido a menos. Era dirigido por el antiguo Caleb, padre del ilustre Takuma quien no tuvo reparos en huir del planeta dejando abandonados a los antiguos Alan, Yakawa y a su propio hijo, con la orden de rastrear su mapa genético original de entre los clones creados en este lugar y que escaparon al ser liberados por los guardianes de la superficie.**

**-¡Santo cielo! –**Gime Serena espiando mentalmente. Ella y Darien están conectados a los oídos de Seiya.

**-La halló varios milenios después en Japón. Por mi parte, yo nací en la base de operaciones espaciales, eso teóricamente me convierte en terrestre, pero no es así. No puedo vivir en la superficie mucho tiempo porque de lo contrario mi sistema inmune fallará y moriré. **–Se encoge de hombros -**No temo hacerlo, he vivido tanto tiempo que he visto formarse y caer imperios. El problema es que nuestros cuerpos son armas que, tan pronto dejamos de vivir, estallan como bombas nucleares de muchos kilotones. Fue lo que creó tanto caos en la tierra con los Tsunamis, erupciones volcánicas y terremotos a mediados del siglo veinte, porque el antiguo Yakawa fue asesinado bajo tierra. Los bisabuelos de Alice vivían en la población pesquera de *Kamehameha*, -**Realmente existió –**Fue devastada por un Tsunami, apenas y su abuelo siendo un niño de tres años fue rescatado de la copa de un árbol arrastrado miles de kilómetros de la costa. **–Observa que solo mana sangre –**Bien, ya está como cuando nació, ahora debo restaurar sus dones –**Sin dificultad, abre su propio brazo y lo une al de Seiya, mezclando las sangres –**Sentirá un escozor y… -**Seiya se desmaya –**Mareo. Qué débiles son los humanos.**

En la sala común, Mina se sobresalta al escuchar el golpe seco que produce el cuerpo de Seiya al caer. Se acerca a la puerta de Haruka.

**-Ilustre, ¿Necesita ayuda? **–Silencio -**¿Padre de Darien?**

**-Mina –**Advierte el moreno –**No lo llames así.**

Cambiado y rasurado, Yaten se reúne con ellos, mirando irónico a Darien.

**-Ese, es tu padre y por más que quieras negarlo, no dejará de serlo.**

**-Discutan luego, debemos saber si los enemigos declarados están bien o muertos. **–Taiki los exhorta al detenerse junto a la rubia -**¿Sabio Ishijo?**

**-Todo está bien ahora –**Ishijo habla mientras hace levitar el cuerpo de Seiya y continúa su labor.

Juró que no experimentaría nunca con los terrestres, pero allí está haciéndolo para salvar a la humanidad. Haruka Tenoh, la hija del antiguo Alan, en realidad es un arma de destrucción masiva que acaba de ser activada.

Su nueva inestabilidad emocional puede hacer mucho daño y solo el hombre que él está cambiando hará el milagro de mantenerla equilibrada evitando que Haruka cumpla el cometido del sabio Alan, Ishijo está seguro como que la madre de Haruka y el padre de Seiya son descendientes, no de clones como el resto reunidos en la sala, sino de él mismo…

En la sala Rubeus reaparece con las vestimentas de los hombres. Rápidamente, Darien y Taiki se apresuran a cambiarse y esconder las prendas negras debajo de las camas.

Hotaru recoge sus pies bajo la túnica, en el asiento de su silla.

**-¿Algo te preocupa? –**Mina le pregunta, la morena asiente -**¿Qué cosa?**

Hotaru la mira a los ojos.

**-¿Existe Dios?**

Los presentes guardan silencio.

**-Así es señorita Tomoe, Dios existe –**Responde el sabio Ishijo abandonando la alcoba de Haruka. –**Por suerte, su hijo vino a poner orden en este caos y en un pestañear de ojos envió a los nuestros, los que se hacían pasar por dioses a nuestra galaxia. Desgraciadamente para ellos no podrán regresar.**

**-¿No pudieron hacer nada? -**Mina está impresionada.

Ishijo niega con la cabeza.

**-Nuestros poderes eran anulados cuando él estaba cerca. ****Dios nos otorgó un planeta para enseñorearnos, pero mis antepasados lo llevaron al borde de la extinción, después vinieron a invadir este planeta.**

**-¿Qué son ustedes?**

**-Algunos nos confunden con ángeles, otros con dioses, pero en realidad somos una plaga que intenta burlar su destino. **-Observa a Darien -**Aunque a veces podemos hacer algo bueno.**

Amy observa por la ventana al cristal.

**-Se acerca el momento de la reunión, hay de hacer algo con Haruka y Seiya.**

**- Déjenlos descansar. La señorita Tenoh debe reponer fuerzas, es una lástima que no tenga una cámara de descanso adaptada a sus necesidades. -**Sus palabras son comprendidas únicamente por Serena -** Ambos despe****rtarán a tiempo para la reunión frente al Gran Árbol. Pero recomiendo que acuesten al señor Kou en otra habitación, no tardarán en llegar las doncellas de la ilustre Setsuna para purificar y preparar ala señorita Tenoh.**

**-¿Prepararla para qué? –**Mina le pregunta.

**-Para llevarla a la cámara nupcial –**Con un dejo de enojo en su voz, Ishijo dice antes de salir…


	21. Chapter 21

**-¿Escuche bien? **-Mina está impactada -**¿El sabio dijo que Hay una cámara nupcial?**

**-Y llevarán a la gruñona -**Yaten habla calmado hasta que grita furioso -**¡Malditos sean esos seres infernales!**

Serena quiere llorar por su amiga, pero no puede, pareciera que la personalidad inanimada de los ilustres la domina.

**-¿No podemos hacer nada para retrasar la unión de Haruka con el caballero cinco? **-Amy gime angustiada -**Haruka querrá que la maten antes de permitir que él la toque.**

**-Quien me preocupa es el hijo de ese hombre -**Taiki rasca su barba. Todos lo miran interrogantes **-¿No se han dado cuenta que Seiya está enamorado de su futura madrastra?**

Rubeus se rasca la cabeza.

**-Creo que está equivocado señor Kou, ellos viven solo para ver el día en que no estén conectados más y hacerse daño, en mi opinión, la señorita Tenoh le tiene mucho rencor a Seiya Kou.**

Serena niega con la cabeza.

**-No es del todo cierto -**Informa -**Haruka oculta su enamoramiento con aversión y malas palabras. El hecho que Seiya sea el hijo del hombre que será su esposo y haya estado sumergido en las drogas la tiene en una encrucijada emocional.**

**-¿Cómo sabes que la gruñona gusta de ese vicioso? -**Yaten se siente como el hermano mayor de las tres.

**-¿Olvidas que Serena puede conocer lo que pensamos? -**Amy le pregunta. -**De esa manera sabe lo que Haruka siente y piensa.**

**-Pero eso no responde a nuestras interrogantes -**Taiki pregunta -**¿Cómo haremos para que no se lleve a cabo ese enlace?**

Rubeus observa detenidamente a Hotaru, ella hace que escribe en la mesa.

**-¿Ocurre algo señorita Tomoe?**

**-Estaba preguntándome si ella **-señala a Serena -**Puede crear una visión idéntica a la de la peleonera para que tome su lugar.**

Los presentes miran a Serena.

**-Es mejor que se cambien y rasuren antes de ponerse a inventar -**Recomienda Amy.

En la habitación, Seiya despierta con la vestimenta cambiada, encontrándose junto a Haruka.

Erguiéndose ligeramente, mira su rostro, ha recuperado algo de color, aunque sigue pareciendo más pálida que los sabios. El cabello largo lo tiene enredado entre sus dedos. Con delicadeza, Seiya lo retira.

**-Daría mi vida si con ello te salvo de mi padre -**Susurra besándola en los labios.

Haruka abre los ojos lentamente, queda prendada de la mirada cristalina del hombre inclinado sobre ella.

**-¿Qué haces? -**Pregunta calmada.

Seiya enarca una ceja, esperaba empujones, gritos e improperios, no esta pregunta calmada.

**-¿Te sientes bien?**

Haruka ladea la cabeza, como si estudiara su pregunta.

**-No lo se. -**Responde por fin -**¿Por qué me despertaste?**

**-¿No querías hacerlo? **

La rubia cierra los ojos, lame sus labios.

**-¿Me besaste?**

**-¿Si respondo afirmativamente, me golpearás?**

La chica abre los ojos, fijando sus pupilas en el rostro de él. Seiya comienza a preocuparse por su falta de emociones.

El ruido de personas y el ingreso de Amy y Mina a la recámara, hacen saltar de la cama al moreno.

**-¡Vienen por Haruka! -**Amy exclama.

Setsuna ingresa detrás de las chicas. Mira detenidamente al moreno entrecerrando los ojos.

**-¿Cómo se purificó señor Kou?**

**-Mi padre lo hizo -**Darien decide que es hora de dejar las mentiras a un lado.

Setsuna desvía su atención al moreno.

**-¿Cómo se enteró de ese secreto?**

Mina avanza hacia Seiya y toma su mano.

**-A diferencia de ti que eres una gran falsedad**, -habla antipática -**el sabio Ishijo ha demostrado ser una gran y confiable persona. Le dio una nueva oportunidad a mi amigo ¿Alguna objeción? **

Setsuna niega, es la tercera vez en su larga existencia que desea llorar. La primera, cuando Riku escapó llevándose a la hija de ambos, la segunda cuando vio el desprecio en los ojos de el mismo hombre.

Y la tercera es esta, al ver el odio en los ojos de su hija. Le duele como mil puñales.

Silenciosa, niega con la cabeza. Regresa su atención a Seiya.

**-Hablaré con los ilustres para que le den la oportunidad de demostrar que es digno...**

**-Si me dejan vivir, quiero que Hotaru tenga la misma oportunidad -**Demanda él.

**-No está en condiciones de negociar, sea agradecido con la oportunidad que se le brindará. -**Desvía su atención hacia Haruka.

Hace un gesto para cortar la conexión entre ella y su pupilo, sintiendo que se restablece. Lo intenta en dos oportunidades más, obteniendo como resultado que sus esencias se mezclen. Extrañada observa a todos lados.

**-¿Ocurre algo ilustre Setsuna? -**Rubeus le pregunta.

**-Pueden salir, mis doncellas prepararán a la señorita Tenoh. Hoy no está presente en la reunión.**

Serena toma aire.

**-Ilustre...**

**-No debe objetar, señorita Tsukino. Hoy la señorita Tenoh será unida al caballero cinco y dejará este edificio.**

Haruka escucha impactada.

**-No... -**Setsuna levanta la mano callándola.

**-Es su destino desde que llegó aquí. No hay más que discutir -**Sale de la alcoba.

Las chicas miran impotentes como las lágrimas, una a una se deslizan por las mejillas pálidas. Haruka no puede hablar ni debatirse. Parece un maniquí a punto de ser manipulado.

Furioso y desesperado, Seiya empuja a las doncellas de Setsuna.

**-¡No la toquen! **-Les grita fuera de sí.

Las mujeres lo ignora y se acercan nuevamente a la rubia.

**-No puedes oponerte Seiya -**Serena le dice compungida -**Cuando los sabios toman una decisión, no dan marcha atrás.**

El joven lleva sus manos a la cabeza.

**-¡No puede casarse con mi padre! -**Cae de rodillas dolido e impotente -**Hagan algo por favor... No puedo perderla... **

Seiya jamás le ha agradado y si le hubieran concedido un deseo a Taiki,, habría sido desaparecerlo. Sin embargo en ese instante en que se muestra totalmente vulnerable, le produce al castaño un nudo en la garganta.

Haciendo un gesto a Darien, ambos hombres lo toman por los brazos incorporándolo.

**-Ya escuchaste, no hay nada que puedas hacer. **-Le dice su hermanastro.

Seiya se debate para liberarse.

**-¡Eso lo dices porque eres un hombre sin sentimientos! -**Escupe las palabras con odio. **-Este es tu momento Darien Chiba, ya puedes celebrar que desapareceré de tu vida porque ¡preferiré morir antes de ver como mi padre profana a la mujer que amo! -**Sale dispuesto a todo sin conocer que Haruka ha escuchado cada una de sus palabras.

Mina lo sigue.

**-¡Espera Seiya!**

Serena hace un ligero movimiento; en un instante el joven brilla y en el otro segundo se halla atado en la cama de Yaten.

**-¡Suéltenme! -**Grita furioso, forcejeando con las ataduras.

**-¿Hiciste eso? -**El peliplateado está impresionado.

Serena asiente.

**-Siléncialo **-Le ordena la rubia. Yaten sonríe malévolo golpeando su palma con su otra mano. La rubia pone los ojos en blanco -**Usa tu don, no tus puños.**

**-No eres nada divertida -**El peliplateado refunfuña. Levanta la mano y al instante se hace silencio –**Alzo mi voz de protesta, no quiero a ese vicioso en mi cama.**

**-¡No te metas con Seiya! **-Mina lo enfrenta -**Si quieres que haya algo entre nosotros, deberás recordar que odio a las personas que juzgan a la ligera y se creen perfectos. -**Mirándolo de mala gana, se dirige hacia su alcoba -**Seiya necesita que lo apoyen, no que lo condenen, ¿Qué harías en su lugar? **-Entra hallando al moreno llorando, sin poder moverse ni hablar.

Darien se acerca a Serena.

**-¿Podemos hacer algo? **

Ella lo mira entristecida.

**-No lo se -**Responde sincera. -**Temo que ese poder escondido dentro de Haruka se desate...**

**.-**

En el edificio de los sabios, la ilustre Sayama sufre una emoción humana negativa. Camina de un lado a otro, preguntándose cómo burlar la vigilancia de Akua. El ilustre conoce de su animosidad hacia Satoru.

**-El caballero cinco no tiene la carga genética compatible con la suya. Unirse a él hará que su pureza sea contaminada con la esencia humana. **-Le dijo antes de encerrarla en su habitación.

Sayama no acepta la orden. No sabe qué es lo que le sucede pero quiere al caballero cinco a cualquier precio. Está sufriendo una etapa de rebeldía adolescente sin darse por enterada.

Desearía ocupar el lugar de Haruka solo por una vez, para satisfacer su deseo por el hombre y continuar adelante.

Por su parte, Ishijo se ha reunido con Alice.

**-¿Los ayudarás para que estén unidos o esperarás que la niña sea obligada a un matrimonio infeliz y el joven muera? **-Pregunta la madre de Darien.

**-Se que ellos se aman, pero solo reconocer lo que sienten el uno por el otro será lo que los lleve a vencer los obstáculos.**

**-¿Y mi hijo? ¿Cómo vencerá al más poderoso de los ilustres?**

**-Es nuestro hijo -**Le recuerda. -**No puedo intervenir, se me prohibió asistirlo de alguna manera, hoy rompí las reglas al retroceder y anular los cambios físicos que estaba sufriendo, pero más allá de eso, se me prohíbe acercarme a Darien. Él y la señorita Tsukino serán los que deban luchar unidos para escapar y mantenerse a salvo del Antiguo Alan.**

Observa a Rini, la pequeña juega en la grama, sonriendo cuando su padre transforma las flores en figuras de mariposas y las hace volar.

La vida de sus hijos están en juego. No sabe rezar, pero ruega porque sobrevivan a la travesía que se les avecina...

Seiya fue liberado después que las doncellas se llevaran a Haruka y él prometiera no cometer una locura.

Parado entre la multitud de conformistas, siente de pronto que alguien lo llama. Observa ansioso a todos lados.

_**-"Ayúdenme".**_ -Gime la voz en su cabeza.

Serena observa en su dirección. Sabe que Haruka está pidiendo auxilio.

Con la astucia de un gato, el joven rockero se escabulle del lugar. Serena lo encubre.

**-Hoy es un día especial para todos nosotros -**Akua habla -**Se formará una nueva familia, el caballero cinco -**Señala a Satoru que parece impaciente -**Tendrá unión marital con la que hasta hoy será conocida como Haruka Tenoh. A partir de mañana deberá ser llamada Dama Cinco.**

**-La paz sea con ustedes -**Setsuna los despide.

Siguiendo la voz dentro de su cabeza, Seiya llega hasta el edificio de los sabios. Mira el plateado lugar buscando afanosamente de dónde sale la voz.

Rodeando la edificación, halla una puerta trasera camuflada. La palpa buscando una cerradura. Encuentra lo que parece ser una ventanilla, metiendo la mano halla un interruptor. Halándolo, escucha lo que parece un escape de oxígeno. Entra a una habitación totalmente blanca. No tiene más mobiliario que el de una mesa con dos vasos. Toma uno mirando su contenido. Es un líquido viscoso de color de la sangre. Al olerlo le parece que es dulce. Deja el vaso en la mesa y mira a su alrededor.

_**-"Por favor, que alguien me ayude"**_

Seiya se gira.

_-__**"No creas en todo lo que ves, busca con tu mente, no con tus ojos". **_-La voz de Serena se mezcla con la súplica que lo trajo hasta allí.

Asintiendo cierra los ojos y sacude los hombros. Toma una bocanada de aire antes de expulsarlo lentamente. Siente que hay una cámara oculta dentro de la habitación.

Abre los ojos, extiende las manos y se aproxima a la pared. Intenta tocarla, solo para descubrir que no existe, es un holograma que oculta una enorme suite nupcial.

Sorprendido ve a Haruka acostada en medio de la cama. Su cabeza reposa en algo de metal, los brazos extendidos a los lados, las largas piernas unidas y el cabello rubio cubriendo parte de su cuerpo totalmente desnudo. Las lágrimas lo mojan.

Mira al techo.

Seiya se acerca apresurado hacia ella.

**-¡Esos extraterrestres están completamente locos! -**Inclinándose a su lado busca algo con qué cubrirla.

Haruka lo mira aterrada.

_**- "¿Vas a violarme?"**_

**-Jamás te haría daño **-Le asegura.

No encuentra nada con qué cubrir su desnudez. Al parecer los sabios tienen una idea bastante retorcida de cómo son los encuentros sexuales.

**- "**_**Seiya, se acerca alguien!" -**_Serena le advierte.

Rápidamente, el hombre toma en brazos a Haruka y mira a todos lados. Solo hay una puerta en es lugar y es la que está usando la persona que acaba de llegar...


	22. Chapter 22

Con Haruka desnuda en sus brazos, Seiya mira a todos lados buscando donde esconderse.

El visitante entra a la recámara nupcial, en el momento en que los jóvenes brillan y desaparecen.

**-¿Dónde está la insignificante humana? **-Pregunta Sayama que ha logrado burlar la vigilancia del sabio Akua.

Haruka y Seiya se materializan en la sala común. Amy cubre con una sábana a la rubia y Rubeus toma a la chica para llevarla a la alcoba de ésta.

Dejándola en la cama sale permitiendo la entrada solo a las mujeres.

**-Haruka -**Serena le habla mientras toma su mano -**Se que no puedes moverte ni hablar hasta que la bebida que te obligaron a ingerir salga de tu organismo, pero te suplico que intentes hacer parecer a la sabia Sayama con tu imagen y estatura. **

Su amiga la mira fijamente

"_**No puedo moverme..."**_

Serena la mira comprensiva.

-**Tienes el don de cambiar la fisionomía de las personas, si no la transformas a tu imagen vendrán por ti y todos estaremos perdidos. **

"_**¿Dónde está ella?"**_

**-Fue a matarte y tomar tu lugar. **-Serena le informa sin prestar atención a las exclamaciones de las otras -**Tienes que transformarla, yo me encargaré del resto. **-Le asegura.

Haruka cierra los ojos...

La sabia Sayama se pasea por la habitación buscando la esencia de Haruka, sonríe cuando siente otra.

**-¿Dónde están los niños traviesos? -**Pregunta mientras cierra y abre sus manos. Matar a Haruka y Seiya para después acusarlos de infringir las reglas era su plan, pero ellos no se hallan en la recámara. -**¿Cómo pudieron salir si no se puede abrir este aposento por dentro? -**Se pregunta mirando la cama.

De pronto, pierde el aliento.

Comienza a sentir un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo. El cabello le crece y aclara, las manos se adelgazan así como su estatura pierde varios centímetros. Las nauseas la invaden cuando siente sus entrañas encogerse. Al odiar a los humanos, nunca ha querido transformarse en alguno de ellos, por lo que no sabe que sufre una metamorfosis.

Cae sin aliento y siente como su ropa desaparece de su cuerpo, aterrada mira sus extremidades, son largas, con el cuerpo pálido y delgado.

Pierde el habla y la movilidad quedando a merced de quien la manipula como ha hecho ella a lo largo de los siglos.

Desde su edificio Serena le aplica el mismo trato que le dieron a Haruka. Haciéndola levitar, la acuesta en la misma posición que estaba su amiga. Luego se desconecta, no quiere saber qué sucederá en esa recámara.

Akua se asoma a la recámara de Sayama. Satisfecho ve a la mujer sentada en la cápsula que les provee de energía y juventud. Serena creó un holograma de la sabia, el cual se moverá y hará cada movimiento efectuado por ella desde que fue encerrada hasta instantes antas de escapar de su confinamiento.

En la cámara nupcial, en medio de su agonía, Sayama escucha que alguien entra a la recámara.

**-¿Dónde está mi pimpollita? -**Pregunta Satoru. Mira a la mujer idéntica a Haruka postrada en la cama -**Así te quería ver, Haruka Tenoh. -**Habla irónico -**Ya no eres la altanera niñita que se cree mejor que yo, hoy te enseñaré a respetarme y obedecerme. **

Despojándose de su atuendo se une a ella en la cama...

En el edificio de los chicos, los hombres conversan mientras las chicas visten a Haruka. Serena sale a encontrarse con Seiya. De inmediato él se levanta.

**-¿Cómo está ella?** -Pregunta ansioso.

**-Le dieron un fuerte narcótico que la mantendrá inmóvil casi todo el día. -**Serena le informa -**traté de eliminarlo, pero solo su organismo puede hacer eso. En este momento su metabolismo está muy lento.**

**-¡Por todos los cielos! -**Gime Yaten -**¿Es que esos hijos de...?**

**-¡Sin obscenidades por favor! -**Amy sale a encontrarse con ellos.

Sus palabras enfurecen más al peliplateado.

**-¿No tiemblas de solo pensar que te impongan un hombre y luego te hagan lo mismo que a la gruñona?**

Amy se ruboriza intensamente.

**-Iré a cuidar a Haruka. **-Se marcha veloz hacia la alcoba.

Rubeus suspira pesadamente.

**-Debe haber alguna manera de ayudar a la señorita Tenoh a restaurarse. No podemos llevarla a cuestas si también tenemos que lidiar con los leviatanes.**

**-Yo la llevaré –** Seiya se ofrece -**No pienso escapar y dejarla a merced de mi padre.**

Darien lo mira con extrañeza,

**-¿No decías que tu padre era más valioso que Inamori?**

Seiya le regresa la mirada cargada de arrepentimiento.

**-Su pérdida me hizo olvidar muchas cosas. Como que mi madre sufría sus maltratos y humillaciones. - **Dolido reconoce -**No quiero que alguien más padezca lo que ella sufrió.**

**-En especial si es la gruñona, ¿O me equivoco? -**Yaten lo reta.

El joven asiente.

**-Ella menos que nadie merece que la malogren... -**Baja el rostro.

Serena le toca el hombro.

**-Puedo comprenderlo, si la amas la mitad de lo que quiero a tu hermano, lo que deseas es que ella te corresponda sentimentalmente.** -Sonríe levemente a Darien, recibiendo de él la misma respuesta.

Mina, Hotaru y Amy regresan de la alcoba.

Taiki observa por la ventana.

**-El sabio Takuma viene a este edificio. Debemos ocultar a Haruka.**

Serena niega con la cabeza.

**-Ya lo sabía, acabo de enviarla con el sabio Ishijo para que la proteja hasta que sea hora de partir.**

**-Bien pensado -**Rubeus asiente.

Todos guardan silencio en el instante en que el padre de Serena hace acto de presencia. Hace un recorrido con la mirada deteniéndose en su hija.

**-Paz y prosperidad para... **-Observa a Hotaru y Seiya -**Me complace verla saludable señorita Tsukino.**

**-También me alegra estarlo ilustre Takuma. ¿A qué debemos su presencia?**

**-Solo pasé a visitarlos. **-No despega la mirada de los ex novios.

Serena puede conocer sus pensamientos. A Takuma no le importa el hecho que ellos hayan superado la purificación, tampoco le interesa integrarlos a la comunidad. Su deseo obsesivo, es acabar con la pareja. La rubia sufre al conocer la aversión del hombre enorme hacia Darien, solo por el hecho de ser hijo de Ishijo.

Takuma desvía su atención a Mina. La rubia se encoge ante esa mirada nada sana. Es como si la estudiara en su interior, para conocer lo más íntimo de su organismo.

Serena, a su vez, hace lo mismo que él, con los poderes clonados del sabio Alan, logra ir más allá del día anterior. No emite sorpresa alguna, al conocer el gen mutante dentro de sus cromosomas. Mina es descendiente directa de un sabio. Con el poder del sabio Alan, logra verla tal cual hubiera sido si no hubieran manipulado sus genes. Alta, ojos rojos y cabello de una extraña tonalidad que ha visto solo en una sabia.

Piensa en lo que Mina contara de sus progenitores. Su padre es un hombre solo que ha ido envejeciendo con los años y su madre murió en el parto, su nombres era Anustes. Cavila ladeando la cabeza, Anustes. Va cambiando las sílabas hasta que llega a... ¡Setsuna! Serena logra ahogar el gemido de sorpresa antes de que escape de su garganta.

**-Ilustre Ishijo, -**Rubeus llama su atención -**hoy que la señorita Tenoh se ha marchado de nuestro lado, quería pedirle que permita a uno de nuestros pupilos quedarse a ocupar su lugar. De preferencia la señorita Tomoe.**

**-No será ella, la enviaremos de viaje junto al señor Seiya Kou.**

Los mencionados se alarman.

**-¿A dónde nos enviarán? -**Pregunta temblorosa la chica.

**-¿Cuándo ha de ocurrir? -**Darien pregunta por su hermanastro, siente como suya la angustia de Seiya.

**-Dentro de dos amaneceres -**Anuncia el sabio.

Los jóvenes y Rubeus entrecruzan miradas. Ese es el lapso de tiempo que les queda antes de ser apartados. Su sentencia a muerte no será revocada.

**-Descuide Ilustre, ellos estarán preparados para partir -**Serena le indica calmada.

Ishijo la observa. Su hija está llegando al punto culminante de su existencia como humana. Dos días más y será como él, en ese instante él despertará al sabio Alan para que la reclame como mujer. Entonces llevarán a cabo sus planes de colonización y esta vez no tendrán a nadie que los detenga...

.+

.+

.+

.+

Hola a tod s.

Perdonen la tardanza. Estuve de viaje y aunque no lo crean, en el lugar a donde fui no había un miserable cyber.

Se que el capítulo es corto, pero con el tiempo sin escribir, me afané para actualizar pronto. L s recompensaré en el próximo.

Besos.


	23. Chapter 23

Mientras Alice cuida de Haruka y prepara una pequeña alforja para Rini, no cesa de llorar en silencio.

Una vez más tendrá que separarse de sus hijos para no verlos jamás.

**-¿Por qué sufres? -**Ishijo sintió el dolor de su esposa.

Alice niega con la cabeza.

**-No sufro -**Responde con voz pastosa.

**-Sabes que no puedes mentirme, estoy impregnado de ti y tus sentimientos. **-En un instante está en la puerta, al otro, detrás de Alice –** Pídeme que mantenga a nuestros hijos con nosotros y lo haré.**

Alice se aleja de él.

**-De igual modo los perderemos. Rini pronto será trasladada a... a... **-Se derrama en llanto.

Por primera vez en su larga existencia, Ishijo no sabe qué hacer. Mueve la mano y al instante Darien aparece junto a ellos. Sorprendido, el moreno los observa.

**-¿Qué ocurre? **-Escucha llorar a Alice -**¿Mamá? **-Se apresura a abrazarla.

**-¡Oh, Darien! **-Ella se aferra a él -**¡Me duele tanto!**

Furioso, el moreno observa a Ishijo.

**-¿Qué le hiciste a mi madre? **

**-No he sido yo quien la ha hecho llorar. **-Calmado responde.

Alice inspira varias veces, separándose ligeramente de su hijo, lo mira a los ojos.

**-Prométeme que cuidarás de Rini y de ti -**Le pide tocando la mejilla masculina. **-Llegarán a salvo a su destino.**

Conmovido, Darien aprieta la mano materna, la lleva a sus labios besando su dorso.

**-Ven con nosotros. Seríamos plenamente felices si nos acompañas.**

**-No puedo, tu padre...**

**-No lo he invitado a él -**Responde molesto -**Solo tú, Rini y yo.**

Ishijo se retira silencioso. En todos los años de existencia, no ha experimentado el sentimiento que oprime dolorosamente sus entrañas en ese instante. Siempre ha logrado neutralizar todo sentimiento humano, en ese instante cualquier intento de hacerlo resulta infructuoso. El dolor por saber que Darien no lo quiere cerca, le impide pensar con claridad.

Avanza a la habitación que ocupa Haruka. Rini se halla arrodillada junto a la rubia, juega con el cabello de la jovencita mientras habla en el ancestral idioma Atlante. Haruka ha logrado recuperar parte de su movilidad, toca la piel translúcida de la pequeña, tan blanca como la de ella y Serena.

**-Pronto estará preparada para levantarte, señorita Tenoh.**

Haruka lo observa.

**-¿Co... cómo... puedo ente... der lo que... dice su... hija? **-Tartamudea.

Rini salta de la cama que ocupa la rubia a los brazos de su padre.

**-Ya todo está preparado para que partan esta noche, su principal interés es fortalecerse. -**Evade la pregunta de la chica -**El señor Kou se ha ofrecido generosamente para asistirla en caso de emergencia. -**Pronuncia con el propósito de que Haruka piense en otra cosa.

La joven lo mira queda.

**-Se lo... agradeceré. **-Desvía la mirada, sus pálidas mejillas adquieren una tonalidad escarlata..

Ishijo penetra en su mente, descubriendo el instante en que Seiya la halló en la cámara nupcial. Nunca antes mujer alguna había recibido un trato tan injusto en su primera vez con un hombre. Conoce la tozudez de Haruka, su manía de llevar la contraria a todas las órdenes, ese no es justificativo para lo que quisieron hacer con ella.

Si Setsuna y Akua supieran de quien es hija Haruka, de seguro temblarían por lo que le hicieron.

El sabio Ishijo presiente algo malo. No sabe lo que es, solo que si no va inmediatamente a un lugar, ocurrirá una desgracia...

En el edificio de los jóvenes, Rubeus junto a los Tomoe, tratan de calmar a la llorosa y deprimida Hotaru.

**-Tenga confianza señorita Tomoe, no permitiré que le hagan daño -**Con Aki y Soishi presentes, Rubeus se cohíbe de abrazar a Hotaru.

Dama nueve mira suplicante a su esposo.

**-Me marcharé con mi hija esta noche. Prefiero morir a su lado que perderla nuevamente.**

El profesor cierra los ojos, temía que su esposa tomara esa decisión.

**-No hay seguridad de salir con vida al exterior -** Rubeus advierte a la mujer.

Hotaru se abraza al hombre.

**-Prefiero escapar y morir en el trayecto, que ser consumida por una bestia.**

Soishi y Aki se miran silenciosos.

En la sala común, Seiya y Mina conversan. El moreno le dice lo arrepentido que está por haber sido desleal.

Taiki se ha marchado a su edificio, la actitud esquiva de Amy lo mantiene enojado.

Serena, sentada junto a Amy y Yaten, observa detenidamente a Mina. La rubia no tiene un solo vestigio de Setsuna, sin embargo, su ADN lo grita.

**-¿Qué te ocurre llorona? **-Yaten le pregunta.

**-¿La novia snob de Yaten te hizo algo malo? -**Amy.

**-Me pregunto qué poderes he clonado al sabio Alan, se de algunos que me son útiles.- **Evade la pregunta de sus amigos.

**-Como rescatar a la gruñona y el primo indeseado -**El peliplateado señala a Seiya.

**-No le llames así, Yaten. Recuerda que él arriesgó su vida para rescatar a nuestra amiga. **-Amy le recuerda al hombre.

**-Si cree que lo que hizo le dará puntos con la gruñona, está equivocado -**Gruñe él.

**-Deberías darle alguna oportunidad a las personas. No eres perfecto -**Amy le recrimina.

Yaten y ella se enfrascan en una discusión banal.

Serena se levanta y aleja de ellos, piensa en el momento en que el sabio Alan desapareció en un halo de luz. Ignorando a sus acompañantes, cierra los ojos, piensa en el parque cerca de su casa en Tokio y se teletransporta... a la jaula del leviatán.

Sintiendo algo parecido al miedo, Serena levanta la pata que la abraza. Para su buena fortuna, ambos animales duermen. Ronquidos y gruñidos escapan de sus gargantas mientras sus costillas se ensanchan y encogen al respirar.

**-No puede escapar de este lugar señorita Tsukino, no de la manera que lo desea. **

La rubia se gira encontrando al sabio Ishijo a su espalda.

**-Tengo los poderes del sabio Alan.**

El sabio mueve la cabeza.

**-Solo nosotros podemos transportarnos al exterior. Ningún humano ha salido de este lugar más que con sus pies.**

**-No soy completamente humana. Darien tampoco.**

**-El Antiguo Caleb diseñó esta trampa para que solo los de sangre pura salgamos y entremos a conveniencia. Si yo, como padre de Darien y la pequeña Rini, trato alguna vez de usar mis poderes para llevar a mis hijos a la superficie, ellos terminarían en esta jaula, tal como usted llegó aquí. La buena fortuna que usted tuvo, ha sido transportarse durante el día. De lo contrario, habría sido asesinada. **-Levanta la mano.

Se transportan al edificio de él. Serena escucha a Haruka hablar en el mismo idioma extraño que Rini se comunica. La niña ríe por los rugidos de la rubia.

**-Sabio Ishijo... ¿Hubo alguien que haya podido escapar?**

**-No fue una sola persona. en hombre tenía una niña a su cuidado. La sabia Setsuna le encargó la crianza de la pequeña hasta que fuera trasladada a su destino. Él y la pequeña escaparon el mismo día que el Antiguo Yakawa fue asesinado.**

Una niña... La sabia Setsuna encargó a un extraño el cuidado de una niña, ¿Será Mina? Serena está cada vez más intrigada. ¿Quién es el padre de Mina? ¿Cómo creó una historia que concuerda a la cabalidad con la descripción de ese lugar? Son miles de preguntas que no tienen respuestas.

**-¿Es cierto que ese hombre asesinó a un sabio para escapar? **-interroga a Ishijo.

**-Solo uno de nuestra especie o un descendiente puede asesinar a un antiguo. El hombre que escapó no tenía nada de especial en sus genes.**

**-¿Cómo escapó?**

El sabio Ishijo se aleja.

**-Iré a conocer cómo sigue Alice. Darien le propuso que parta esta noche con ustedes. -**Se marcha a las habitaciones.

Serena contiene el impulso de gritar de frustración. Algo oculta el sabio Ishijo. Sin poder penetrar en la mente del padre de Darien, camina hacia las voces de Haruka y Rini.

**-¿Cómo sigues amiga?**

**-Mejorando -**Responde Haruka. No se ha percatado que puede hablar el idioma de los Antiguos **-¿Crees que el despiadado número cinco se percate que esa mujer es la zorra Sayama?**

Serena niega con la cabeza.

**-Hicimos un excelente trabajo. Seiya ha estado preocupado por ti.**

**-No me interesa.**

**-¿Seguirás comportándote grosera con alguien que te salvó de ser violada? -**La compañía del sabio Ishijo dejó a Serena enojada, Haruka la enerva más -**Deberías ser agradecida con él.**

**-Tan pronto lo vea le daré las gracias. **-Melindrosa responde.

**-Haruka, deja de ser tan déspota. Tienes cinco años más que Seiya, pero te comportas como una niña.**

**-¡Soy una niña! ¡Igual que tú! **-Ruge ella -**¿No te has dado cuenta que hace semanas fuimos secuestradas? ¡Todo esto es una vulgar mentira! La viciosa no puede ser esa niña que los Tomoe declaran es su hija.**

Sus ojos comienzan a tornarse oscuros.

**-Está bien, **-Concilia Serena, recuerda que Haruka debe estar cerca de Seiya. O eso fue lo que entendió cuando espiaba al padre de Darien -**Tú lo has querido así. **-Cierra los ojos. Al instante Seiya aparece en la habitación. Tan pronto lo ve, Haruka vuelve a la normalidad. **-Vamos a buscar a tu madre, Rini, ellos necesitan hablar.**

Sale de la recámara dejando a la pareja sola...


End file.
